DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution
by Darkness Shade
Summary: Time has come and gone since the adventures of Ryan and Co. in DDR HEARTS and it seems that they finally have found peace...or have they? An old rival from the past arrives to start the trouble anew! Final Stage now available! The end is now!
1. Loose Strings

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution ~Loose Strings~  
  
By Darkness Shade  
  
A/N: Been awhile...I know, I know...I've been sidetracked by another little project for someone special ^_^, but at last I'm starting up again.  
  
As usual, anything I use that isn't of my creation is copyright of whoever owns it....so let's go!!  
  
P.O.V.: 1st, Ryan's  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Present Day....1 Year Later  
  
Well......how you guys been doing? Things have been a bit interesting this last year, to say the least.  
  
It's been insanity living with all of my new occupants....but hey, it's been good.  
  
I must say, trying to adjust with Dark as a separate entity....I'm suprised we've still our sanity.  
  
The fan girls were crazy enough when it was just one of me, but now that there's two.......speaking of which, we've just recovered from the latest one and Dark ain't looking too hot.  
  
I walk over and point to a corner where Dark is huddled over and mumbling to himself.  
  
"Must.....girls....too many...." he says, slightly rocking back and forth.  
  
"Shouldn't you help him, Mia?" I say to her.  
  
"Perhaps.....I've never seen him this bad." Mia said, going over to console him, "Darkness......"  
  
I saw Dark turn his head ever so slowly and look at Mia, "Girls.......ah.....*blink*...Mia?"  
  
Mia merely nodded and put her arms around Dark, taking him into her embrace......  
  
And that's pretty much how things went day to day......unless we went in disguise.  
  
Needless to say, our girls didn't take it very well; on more than one occasion either Mia or Charmy had, um, incapacitated the crowd.  
  
That never helped, as it would cost us a lot of explanations and apologies to clean things up.  
  
So, that was pretty much how things went from day to day, albeit we did get peace, especially after what happened after the last ordeal.  
  
Little did I know of what was to come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere out in the reaches of space  
  
At a place that has seen very little care....yet the scars of battle still appear as fresh as they did one year ago.  
  
Slowly....an old wooden door slips open just a crack, allowing a small being to exit.  
  
As it flies upward towards space, it almost seems to be thinking on its own.  
  
It hurtles slowly through the vast expanse...its destination almost unknown....until...an unassuming, very familiar planet is soon seen.  
  
The small shadow plummets through the atmosphere, appearing to be no more than a natural occurrence.  
  
The shadow landed in the rubble of a complex, but this was no ordinary complex.  
  
The walls were strewn along the ground, the only letter being able to be made out was a G.  
  
The shadow wormed its way through the rubble, making its way downward.  
  
Soon, it reached a room that seemed to have been untouched.  
  
As it touched the floor, it soon began to form into its natural...or at least close to its natural shape.  
  
"Ugh....that brat.....for so long I've waited.....but.." the shadow said, running her hand over a glass tube, "you my friend will help me."  
  
Pushing a button, the shadow began to initiate a sequence of events.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at My place  
  
I shot up in bed.  
  
"Ryan, what's wrong?" Charmy asked, placing her arms around me.  
  
"I don't know.....I just felt something....familiar." I said, lying back down.  
  
"Well...I don't know what it could've been, but it might be nothing." Charmy said, resting her head on my chest.  
  
I just sighed and placed an arm around her, falling back to sleep.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
The gang had assembled for breakfast as usual, Mia was cooking up a storm.  
  
"Mia...you better never leave." Dark said, "I don't think I could take not being spoiled like this."  
  
I shook my head and smiled, that was my other half for ya.  
  
"Well...I've no plans in leaving, so you're stuck with me!" Mia said, flipping a number of pancakes up into the air masterfully as they landed upon our plates.  
  
"Well, everyone, let's dig in!" Charmy said, wolfing down the pancakes.  
  
"*sigh* Well....she may be a bit crude at times, but she's till my girl." I said, slowly chewing my pancakes.  
  
"Did you guys notice anything last night?" Sonic said as he and Shadow were feeding each other.  
  
That sure was something to find out, that Shadow was really a girl....I tell you I never saw that one coming, but now...they almost seemed meant for each other.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Dark said sipping his OJ, "Mia did mention some kind of energy last night....but we just shrugged it off....didn't seem like too much of a bother."  
  
"I hope so," Shadow said, "But it seems due for something bad to happen.....not that I want it to, but 'knock on wood'."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Adventure Landing  
  
We decided to try and get out to relax, kind of seems a bit petty nowadays, but DDR was still fun even after everything that we'd been through.  
  
As soon as we walked in, we figured we'd be swarmed by the usual number of people, we'd been used to it for the longest while...but...nothing happened.  
  
"Hmm...guys....does this strike you as...odd?" I said, noting the silence.  
  
"You're right...usually you two are buried beneath a pile of rabid fans by now." Mia said.  
  
"Well...I'm not complaining, it sure beats all them girls on us." Dark said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, poo....and here I was ready to freeze them all." Charmy said frowning.  
  
I sighed, that girl....  
  
As we made our way through the arcade, we saw a large crowd around the DDR machine.  
  
"Okay....that's a first..." Sonic said, "They're so obsessed with whoever is on the machine that they don't even notice us."  
  
I decided to find out who was playing.  
  
I tapped the nearest person on the shoulder, "Hey buddy, what's going on?"  
  
"Are you nuts, haven't you ever seen Ry...." he started to say till he saw who I was, "But...that's impossible, your here, but.....the machine...and....."  
  
"Great, his mind's gone." Dark said, lying him against a wall.  
  
I must say, whomever it was he/she/it was very, very good.  
  
Eventually, we managed to part the crowd....however, what I saw when I got there was enough to make me do a double take.  
  
It was...me, or rather, a very good likeness of me.  
  
"And who might you be?" I said, taking the opposite side of the dance platform.  
  
"Me?" he said with a sly look, "Ryan."  
  
"Hmph! That's funny, that's who I am." I said, returning the look of superiority.  
  
"Well...perhaps we should see whom the best one is." he said, placing his money in the machine.  
  
"Very well then." I said, doing the same.  
  
"I've a bad feeling about this." Mia said.  
  
"You can do it Ryan! Clean his clocks!!" Charmy said, being overly energetic as always.  
  
I selected the first song, 'The Legend of Max'.  
  
"Hmph, you never do the easy thing do you." my double said.  
  
"Okay...cut the crap...you're obviously not human." I said, flying through the 343 beats per minute song.  
  
"Hmm...your as perceptive as they said you were." my double said, dropping his charade.  
  
"Oh, dear." Sonic said silently.  
  
"Sonikku? Is something wrong?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Um....yes..no...this may not turn out good." Sonic said, watching me battle with my robotic doppelganger.  
  
'This technology.....I've seen it before.' Dark thought to himself.  
  
'It reminds me of the reploids.' Shadow thought.  
  
'Hey, are you reading my thoughts?' Dark thought.  
  
'No, you just think I am.'  
  
'Oh.....wait!'  
  
"Look....something's going on!" Shadow said, pointing at the mecha me.  
  
I glanced over and saw that my mecha me was glowing a dark shade.  
  
'Oh, dear....this energy....it can't be!' Mia thought, readying herself.  
  
As the song finished, there was no doubt whom the winner was....  
  
"The original is still the best!" I shouted, doing my victory pose.  
  
"Perhaps, but let's see what happens when I've got a bargaining chip!" Rep Ryan said, snatching Charmy and flying off, leaving a huge hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Ryan! HELP!!!!" she shouted, trying to cast some attack.  
  
"No you don't!!!" Rep Ryan said, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"CHARMY!!" I shouted, flying off after him.  
  
"Damn! He couldn't do that before." Rep Ryan said, throwing on the afterburners.  
  
"You can't lose me that easy!" I shouted, obtaining my super form.  
  
"That wasn't in the info either....she'll pay for the misinformation!" Rep Ryan said, slipping into hyper speed.  
  
"NO!" I said, powering down, "Not even I can go that fast!"  
  
I hovered there, "CHARMY!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Later that Night~  
  
"Cheer up Man! We'll find her." Sonic said, placing his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I hope so....but we can't sense him, so who knows where he is?" I said, hanging my head.  
  
"Um....Sonikku?" Shadow whispered, "Something tells me you know something."  
  
"What? Me...? N...no!" Sonic said nervously.  
  
"Oh, Soooonikuuuuu..." Shadow said, running a finger around his quills.  
  
Sonic felt a shiver run up his spine, "You know how to push my buttons don't you?"  
  
Shadow just smiled cutely.  
  
"Ryan...I think I can help." Sonic said, motioning for us to follow him, "Remember back to 2 years ago?"  
  
A/N: See chapter "Backstory: Reploid Alert!" of DDR HEARTS for full story  
  
Yeah, I remembered...how couldn't I?  
  
It was two years ago that the remnants of G.U.N. had started their attack.  
  
"Reploids." I said, more to myself than to anyone.  
  
The scene seemed so distant now...almost foreign.  
  
If it hadn't been for Yuni, we'd probably be gone right now.  
  
After we were done, there was nothing left....but one scene stuck...  
  
~Normal Time~  
  
"Yes....I rememeber....before we reduced it to rubble, you waited as we took Tails and Knux's unconscious bodies away." I said, "What we're you doing anyway?"  
  
"Hopefully enlisting an ally....although I wish that we didn't have to activate him just yet." Sonic said, heading down into the lower levels of the house.  
  
"It sure is dark down here." Shadow said, clutching to Sonic's arm.  
  
"Why are we down here anyway?" Dark asked, getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Sonic said, pushing a brick and opening up a secret room.  
  
The room was slightly illuminated, the only light coming from a panel next to an intricate looking machine.  
  
"So, that's why my energy bill went up." I said, eyeing the equipment.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that...but it was a worthy cause." Sonic said, grinning and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
He pushed a few buttons on the console and another wall slid out.  
  
This time a glass stasis tube rose up and displayed...."A REPLOID?!" I shouted.  
  
I didn't like this..."What in the Hell is that thing doing here?! Are you insane?!"  
  
"Ryan...whoa! Chill out! He's different....that's what all the equipment is for. It's altered his original programming. As far as I knew, he was the only one that had been fully built. You see....." Sonic said, pausing for dramatics, "He's my duplicate!"  
  
I blinked, "Wait wait wait! So your saying G.U.N. actually created duplicates of me and you?"  
  
"Yes.....they figured if you can't beat them, copy them. Fortunately, I was able to secure him before his activation. Since that day, he's been undergoing a transformation."  
  
"So, you really think he can help us?" Mia said, breaking her silence.  
  
"I hope so, at least...that was my intention in the beginning." Sonic said, pressing a few buttons.  
  
The tube began to hiss as the locks were broken and the front slid away.  
  
Inside the tube, the lifeless form began to...awaken.  
  
His (its?) eyes began to glow a bright red, but then changed to a calming purple.  
  
Slowly, his arms began to grab the edge of the tube and he was pulling himself out.  
  
I watched him just stand there for a moment, then he began to dash around.  
  
'Wow...he's fast.' I thought, barely being able to keep my eyes on him.  
  
He stopped and then just stared at us...moving from me..to Dark..to Mia..then settling on..."Sonikku..."  
  
His voice was so familiar, almost like Sonic's...yet...something was just a bit different.  
  
"Yes?" Sonic said.  
  
"Where am I?" he said.  
  
"My basement." Dark said, "What's it to you?"  
  
The sonic look-alike just stared and then began to make a motion.  
  
"Hold it!" Mia said, casting a stop spell, freezing him in place.  
  
"That was uncalled for...is that any way to treat an ally?" he said.  
  
"Oops...sorry...." Mia said.  
  
"Well....why we've got you frozen, we'd like to ask some questions." Mia said, circling him.  
  
"I guess that seems fair enough...shoot!" he said.  
  
"One....what's your name?" Shadow said, still holding onto Sonic.  
  
"I've no name....my project name was Replicant Sonikku 001....so if you must call me something, call me Reps." he..I mean Reps said.  
  
"Okay...two...Who's side are you on?"  
  
"I was originally one of three projects created with the sole purpose of surpassing our organic look-alikes...as far as I'm aware, I was the only one finished...but as for sides...I choose my own destiny." Reps said.  
  
"Well...that means my programming worked." Sonic said, "Let him go Mia."  
  
"Okay.." Mia said, disengaging the spell.  
  
Reps stood there for a moment and began to stretch, "Man...how do you guys deal with those spells?"  
  
I chuckled, "Well...a sense of humor? You're more human..um..anthro...than I thought."  
  
"I'm full of surprises...now, why did you awaken me?" Reps asked.  
  
"Um...you remember those other two projects? It seems that my duplicate managed to survive." I said  
  
"And now he's gone and kidnapped his girl and we can't find him." Dark said.  
  
"So, in other words...you want me to help find him?" Reps said, cracking his neck.  
  
"Yeah...that's the gist of it."  
  
"Fine then." he said, cracking his knuckles, "I assume you wish to leave now."  
  
"That would be fine...just lead the way." Sonic said, motioning him to follow us upstairs.  
  
~Another Place~  
  
"That organic look-alike...he'll almost come for certain." Rep Ryan said to a mysterious shadow, "However, I'm angered that you neglected to inform me of the abilities he has gained."  
  
"Is it my fault that you ran off for revenge before proper information could be provided?"  
  
"Hmmm....touche'!" Rep Ryan said, walking around Charmy's cage.  
  
Rep Ryan rattled the bars a bit and stared at her, "That fool...I may have his memory's, but his taste in women is definitely detestable."  
  
"You're not half the man he is!" Charmy shouted back.  
  
"And your just a lost dog...the way you cling to him." the shadow said.  
  
"How would you know about that?" Charmy asked, "Wait a minute...you...your...."  
  
~Back to the gang~  
  
"Well....I've got a lock on his signal...the fool never did expect me to still be alive." Reps said, taking a stance.  
  
"Okay then, just lead the way." I said, holstering my Keysaber.  
  
"Just keep up." Reps said, jumping up into the air.  
  
From out of his sneakers, a pair of jets popped out from the bottom and propelled him along the way.  
  
"Too easy." I said, jumping into the air and flying straight after him.  
  
"Not bad, human...not bad at all." Reps said, sailing through the air, the group in tow.  
  
We traveled across the landscape, "How far is it Reps?"  
  
"Not far...shouldn't take more than a half an hour."  
  
I looked down, sometimes I forget how normal flying is to me, but how odd it must look to the people below.  
  
Eventually, we touched down outside some rubble.  
  
"Well...he's here." Reps said, motioning towards a doorway.  
  
"Ryan...does this place look...familiar?" Shadow asked me.  
  
"Hmmm...it does...but why though?" I asked back.  
  
Sonic was walking around, looking at the wreckage.  
  
"I think I just found out the reason you guys." he said, holding up a sign.  
  
In Sonic's hands were the remains of a sign...my blood boiled when I saw it.  
  
"That's....G.U.N.'s logo, isn't it Darkness?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes...it is." Dark said with a growl, "Let's finish this guy off and get the hell outta here."  
  
We slowly crept downwards through the doorway, Reps leading the way since the tunnels were nearly pitch-black.  
  
"So, any clue as to what this complex is?" Sonic asked.  
  
"As far as I can remember, this part of the ruins must be some sorta hide-away that G.U.N. created in case they ever went against someone stronger than they were." Reps replied.  
  
"Who knew that it'd be us....and yet..." Dark said.  
  
"We beat them and they just won't stop bugging us." Shadow said, kicking an old door open in frustration.  
  
Suddenly, a set of alarms went off.  
  
"Oh, great...nice job Shadow." Sonic said as he ran off after Reps.  
  
"Hurry...they know we're here, so we've not much time." Reps said, dashing through the tunnels.  
  
~Back to the Villians~  
  
"What the hell?" Rep Ryan said, looking at his monitors, "How did they find us? And how is he alive!?"  
  
"Seems that they had a secret ally...how will you finish this?" the shadow said.  
  
"You'll see...I do have a bargaining chip after all."   
  
~Finally...~  
  
"We're here...he's just on the other side." Reps said, motioning to a big door.  
  
"Hmmm...any clue on how to go about this?" Dark asked.  
  
"Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast?" Sonic suggested.  
  
"We have to plan...he has Charmy, so we can't be too rash with this." I said, thinking.  
  
"Well...." Reps started, "I can camaflouge myself and sneak around to free Charmy while you guys deal with his reploid duplicate."  
  
"well...that works...let's go." I said, pushing the door open.  
  
The room was eerily dark.  
  
"Where are you? We know you're in here!" I said, drawing my Keysaber.  
  
"I'd put that away if I were you." said a pair of red eyes at the opposite end of the room.  
  
Needless to say, I was a bit spooked...even after all my other adventures, I wasn't sure that this would turn out right.  
  
"Fine...but turn on the lights." I said, putting it away.  
  
"Good choice...and...*snap*" Rep Ryan said as the lights flipped on, nearly blinding me.  
  
"Ah...damn pupils.." I said, covering my eyes.  
  
"I see you brought your friends...but him...he looks like you, but something's off." He said, pointing at Dark.  
  
"Yeah...and your point?" Dark said, glaring over his shades at my/our duplicate.  
  
"Hmm...you seem like my type of guy...care to join?"  
  
"Tempting...." Dark said, pacing around the room.  
  
"You can't be serious Darkness." Mia said.  
  
"What if I am...? I am a dark side after all..."  
  
"So is that a yes?" Rep Ryan said.  
  
"Sure, why not? These guys were getting boring anyway." Dark said, standing next to and slightly behind Rep Ryan.  
  
"You traitorous bastard!" I shouted, "How can you?"  
  
"Darkness...I...I thought you were different." Mia said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Figures...all we went through and he turns....he's not better than Ansemian." Sonic said in disgust.  
  
"And now..my new ally, for your first act...finish off your old allies!" Rep Ryan shouted.  
  
Dark just smiled, grasped his Keysaber and plunged it through Rep Ryan's internal systems.  
  
"Wha....What?!" Rep Ryan shouted, coughing up what looked like blood mixed with oil.  
  
Dark just grinned, "You fool!! Did you really beleive I'd turncoat on my friends and my other half....let alone my love?"  
  
Mia just blushed at that.  
  
I, however, smiled, "Seems our plan worked...good going Dark."  
  
"Plan?! What plan?!" Shadow and Sonic said, bearing their teeth and growling at me.  
  
"Ack!! Chill! It was Dark's idea." I said, "He figured my reploid self would be too caught up in his greatness to see through it."  
  
"That's good and fine..." Mia said, then grabbing Dark and shaking him roughly, "But next time tell us!!"  
  
"@_@, sorry." Dark managed to warble out while losing his bearings.  
  
"Ahem!" Reps said, clearing his throat, "I've got Charmy, now...since Rep Ryan's barely moving remains seem to have just activated the self-destruct sequence, I say we get the hell out of here!"  
  
"That's right fools! I'm going down, but I'll take you with me....argh!!" Rep Ryan said as I sliced his head off.  
  
"That's enough outta you, now..." I said, grabbing Charmy, "Let's dash!!"  
  
Debris was falling everywhere, even in death G.U.N. was trying to beat us.  
  
"*sigh* Why won't anyone we beat ever stay down?" I remarked, jumping off of debris and heading towards the exit.  
  
"We're almost there..hurry!!" Sonic said, spindashing a boulder to rubble as we flew by.  
  
"Push it now!!" Reps said, slamming through the closing metal door of the exit.  
  
The hole he created allowed us to narrowly escape from the exploding labyrinth.  
  
We stood there surveying the wreckage of the once secret hiding place of G.U.N.  
  
As the flames slowly lit up the night, we once again felt the fatigue of our actions.  
  
"Just once, could we have peace?" I said, flopping down and cradling Charmy against me.  
  
"*sigh* Well...its like this...anytime someone comes after us, why is it?" Dark asked.  
  
"Because they're after you." said ???  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" I asked, standing up and grabbing my Keysaber.  
  
"No need for that Ryan...you should know who I am." said the figure, stepping into the light.  
  
"You?! What are you doing here?!" I shouted.  
  
"Do you think that this little light show of yours wouldn't attract attention?" he said.  
  
"But you...of all people...I thought you disappeared?" Charmy asked.  
  
"Rumors of my destruction are merely that....beside, how could you forget your old "buddy"?"  
  
"I wish we could forget you, Kanbei..." Dark said without emotion.  
  
"Oh...if it isn't the little "Dark" side? And when did you become your own person?" Kanbei said with a smirk.  
  
"Just soon enough to kick your ass!" Dark said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Please...this is what I get for wanting to invite you to a little friendly competition?"  
  
"What competition?" I said dryly.  
  
"You remember back when Konamison had his tournament on Dance Pad Isle?" Kanbei asked.  
  
"Yes...we won if you don't remember." Dark replied.  
  
"Yes...I remember that, you wiped out my partner." Kanbei said.  
  
"Your partner? You mean that you..?" Charmy asked.  
  
"Yes...I created the card game version of DDR that was used in the final round. I was pleased that you would be the guinea pigs, but...who knew you'd be so proficient with it." Kanbei said with a frown.  
  
"Well...we are the best." I said with a grin.  
  
"Quite...however, this new tournament will involve the latest portable version of it." Kanbei said, unveiling a device attached to his hand.  
  
"That?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yes...now watch!" Kanbei shouted, as the device separated.  
  
One half folded out into a arm-mounted card device, while the other half formed a dance pad and holo-projector.  
  
"Impressive, but where's the screen?" I said with a smile.  
  
"The image is projected virtually, so there's no need for a bulky machine like on DDRist Kingdom."  
  
"Fine.....you know we'll be there....when is it?" Dark said, still not showing any emotion.  
  
"You'll get the invitation soon...now, I must bid you ado." Kanbei said, disappearing into the darkness of the night.  
  
"Um...he seemed like a winner...how do you know him?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well.....beleive it or not, we were friends." I said.  
  
"Then that whole Callie fiasco started, he ditched us to hang with her and her "cool" and "hip" friends." Dark added.  
  
"Needless to say, his skills didn't rise...."  
  
"...but ours did. He then grew jealous...."  
  
"...He never could beat us, so he disappeared for the longest while...we thought he was gone."  
  
"So now he wants to challenge you in a duel, eh?" Mia asked.  
  
"More like a tournament...I've no idea what we're getting in to, but we need to stay strong." I said in a serious tone.  
  
"Right..." I said..it was then that I noticed Reps had been just a bit too quiet, "Reps...you okay man?"  
  
"Yeah...just...don't know where I belong now..." he said with emotion I've never seen in a reploid, "G.U.N. was my place of origin, but they were evil..."  
  
This was definitely new to me, Reps may have looked like a robot, but he..he was more human then most people I knew.  
  
I placed a hand on Reps' shoulder, "Hey...you're nothing like G.U.N. You're your own master now."  
  
He nodded, "I know...but where do I belong? Its not like I have a family....."  
  
Reps then felt a soft hand on his, "Reps...your part of our family now." Mia said.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Reps said, a bit stunned to reply.  
  
"That's right." Sonic added, "Your one of us now, whether you like it or not."  
  
I heard Reps laugh, "Well...when given a choice like that, what else can I do?"  
  
"That's good to hear." Shadow said.  
  
"Welcome to the family Reps!" we all said while Reps did the reploid equivalent of blushing.  
  
As sad as it would be to leave this heart-warming scene, evil was still brewing out of the sight of our heroes.  
  
"So...a tournament, eh? This may be the perfect chance to exact my revenge. I should've known better than to trust in G.U.N.'s outdated weaponry. I shall see you at the tournament Darkness Shade..."  
  
Dark turned quickly and was staring at the debris, 'Did I just hear my name?'  
  
"Darkness dear, is something the matter?" Mia asked.  
  
"No..nothings wrong, lets just go home." Dark said, putting his arm around Mia.  
  
As our heroes walked home, little did they know of what was to come.... 


	2. Enter the Enemy

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution ~Enter the Enemy~

By Darkness Shade

A/N: Okay, here's the next one, just haven't really been in a writing mood, so that explains the long wait.

As usual, anything I use that isn't of my creation is copyright of whoever owns it...so let's go!!

P.O.V.: 1st, Ryan's

--------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Southern Atlantic

"I can't believe we've got to come back to this place." Ryan said, leaning on the rail of the boat.

"Your telling me…it's been so long since that day." Dark said, "But Kanbei's letter said we'd find our stuff here."

"I know, I know…its just that no one's set foot there since that tournament."

At this point Charmy came up from below deck and joined us.

"Hey hon, we'll be there shortly…if fact, you should be able to see it on the horizon." Charmy said.

True to her word, there in the distance was…

"Dance Pad Isle…" Ryan said with no emotion.

"I take it you still don't like this place." Mia said, joining us on deck.

"You could say that, I never cared for it after what happened...it seems so far ago." Ryan said.

"Yeah…let's just hope this time goes better." Dark said.

Ryan yawned and silently agreed.

"Well, it seems will be here any minute…hey, where's Sonic and Shadow at?" Ryan said.

"Oh, they're downstairs trying to rest…who knew anthros could get a really bad case of seasickness?" Charmy said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dance Pad Isle –Konamison's Castle-

The show of age is very evident by how dusty and rundown the insides of the castle are.

It's been two years since the DDRist Kingdom Tournament and the sign are still there.

The main event hall is in horrible wear, the once grand setting for the finals is now a dusty, drabby, horrid mess.

Yet…something doesn't seem right.

Ryan pushed open the huge doors of the castle and they creaked and groaned, then just fell off their hinges and created a loud bang that echoed through the castle.

"Jeez, I guess without Konamison there really wasn't much of a reason to keep this place in good shape." Sonic said, still a bit green.

"You sure your okay Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, now…the sooner we get our gear the better."

We crept through the castle slowly, trying to find our way through the dark hallways.

"Here, this is where the letter said the stuff'll be." Ryan said, pushing open the doors to the next room.

~Elsewhere~

A shadow descended down onto the ground and formed its shape.

"Damn, they're already here…of course, I shouldn't expect them to just slack off like that." The shadow said, sneaking in through a broken wall.

"Now…I need to make a diversion, but what can I use in this rundown castle?"

The shadow walked along, not paying much attention to the others just outside the room.

Just then, something by the wall caught the shadow's attention.

"Hmmm…what have we here?" it said, picking up the tattered remains of some clothing, "If I'm not mistaken, this is…perfect!"

The shadow laughed aloud as part of its power coursed through the clothing…

The hair at the back of his neck stood on end as Ryan heard the laughter echo through the hallways.

"Okay…did anyone else hear that?" Ryan said, trying to breathe as Charmy latched onto him.

"Yeah…I thought this place was supposed to be deserted." Charmy said.

"Dark, I'm scared." Mia said, huddling close to Dark.

'That laugh…it almost sounds…familiar.' Dark thought to himself.

Sonic walked forward and opened the door, "Okay, lets make this quick…this place is creepy enough without that laugh."

We walked in, and there in the center of the arena was our dueling pads and new decks.

"Finally…now," Ryan said as they collected their devices, "Let's get the hell outta here!"

Suddenly, the lights all turned on and we were blinded for a moment.

"Why, Ryanboy, why ever would you leave before saying hello to an old friend?" came a voice I recognized.

"No," Ryan said, trying to adjust to the bright light, "that voice, but…its not possible."

"Oh, but I'm afraid it is." Said the voice, "And I've been itching for some revenge."

Finally, our foe appeared, "That's right, boys and girls…Maximillian Konamison is back!"

Some fireworks went off in the background as Konamison acted like a complete idiot.

"But wait, your dead…" Sonic started, "I remember, you faded away after Ryan kicked your butt."

"Well that is indeed true, it seems fate has intervened and brought us back together." Konamison said, revealing a duel pad of his own.

"I see…then there's only one way to beat you." Ryan said, putting on his own duel pad, "It's too bad I left my original deck at home, I would've enjoyed kicking your butt the same way twice."

"Very well then…enough with the witty banter, let's duel!" Konamison said, holstering his deck.

'Now to see if Kanbei's technology is really that great.' Ryan said, loading his deck.

As their card panels aligned themselves, their respective pads shot off and formed.

"Since you were the loser of the last battle, I'll let you have first picks." Ryan said confidently.

"Don't get too cocky, Ryan…you still don't know what kinda deck you have." Dark reminded me.

"Heh, that's okay…he doesn't have his millenium arrow to help him out, so he shouldn't be too hard."

Ryan drew his first six cards, as did Konamison.

'Hmmm…Emi(4th mix), there's one I recognize, Freeze Arrow, Right Arrow of the Forbidden Dancer, that sounds interesting, Charmy(3rd Mix)…Darkness Shade? Heh, talk about being thorough…and Mechanical Improvement. This may be tougher than I thought.' Ryan thought, 'Something else bugs me, why do they have stats already on them?'

"Okay, Ryanboy, I choose to place one card face down, and this card in standby mode. Now for my song." Konamison said as he choose 'Frozen Ray'.

"Heh, not bad for being so out of practice." He said, flipping over his card, "I summon 'Rage(4th Mix)'."

Stats appeared showing he had an attack of 2000 and a defense of 1500.

A virtual version of Rage appeared, ready to go.

"Your turn, Ryanboy." Konamison said.

'Hmm…that's new, guess you can't attack on the first turn.' Ryan thought.

"I place one card face down, and this one in standby mode." Ryan said, picking his song, 'Pink Rose'.

"I may be out of practice, but I can still play with the best." Ryan said flipping over his card, 'Emi(4th mix)'.

Stats appeared showing attack of 1800 and defense of 2000.

"Hah, you played that in attack mode? Crush that welp with your Fist Smash, Rage." Konamison said.

'Rage' dashed forward to attack 'Emi' and Ryan just smiled.

"Hahaha, you still haven't learned." Ryan said, flipping over his other card, "Trap card activate."

The 'Freeze Arrow' card Ryan played froze 'Rage' in his tracks.

"So what? His attack is still higher." Konamison said.

"This!" Ryan said, laying down the 'Mechanical Improvement' card, "Kanbei was thorough alright, even to include cards that are based on characters likes."

'Emi' went into a dust-cloud like frenzy as she tinkered away, finally the dust settled.

"Heh, that's my girl." Mia said while blushing.

Ryan smiled, "So, now that's she tinkered and built her self a beam saber, her attack is boosted by 500, which means…'Rage' is gone. Slice that idiot to pieces."

'Emi' dashed forward and split the virtual 'Rage' to pieces.

"Argh! You're still as good as ever." Konamison said, his life points dropping to 6000.

Konamison drew his next cards, "I lay one card face down and end my turn."

Ryan grinned, things seem to be going his way.

"I know that grin, Ryan." Dark said, "I invented it, but…don't get too cocky. He's up to something, I know it."

Ryan drew another card, 'Left arrow of the Forbidden Dancer, eh?' he thought, 'Odds are that goes with the other arrow.'

"Whatever," Ryan said, "I beat him before, now I'll beat him again. Emi, attack Konamison directly!"

'Emi' dashed towards Konamison, beam saber ready to slash.

"Hahaha…you should've listened to your friends. I activate my trap card." Konamison said.

"Limit 6? What the hell is that?" Ryan said.

"Oh, its quite simple, Ryanboy. I guess you should've looked up the new rules before facing off against me. What that means is you can't play any song that's higher than a six-footer." Konamison explained.

"And your point?" Charmy chirped in.

"Well…look at your character card on the field…see the stars on it? Each one is a level, and you can only play a card that is equal to or lesser than the difficulty of your song." Konamison continued.

"Wait…then that means…" Ryan started.

"Oh, yes…since Emi is a level 7, and you can only have six or higher, Ms. Toshiba there is toast." Konamison said.

As if on cue, 'Emi' faded from existence.

"Damn! Thanks a lot, Kanbei!" Ryan shouted, "I bet he planned this from the beginning…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the Atlantic Ocean

"So your reports are accurate?" Kanbei asked his supervisor.

"Yes, as detected, a duel pad battle is underway on Dance Pad Isle."

"So, then it seems someone knew that Ryan and his friends were coming…if so, I must meet with this person. It would seem we would both have the same dislike for them." Kanbei said, following with a wicked laugh, "Let's see if you can survive long enough for me to arrive, Ryan!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Dance Pad Isle…

"Hahaha! It would seem you've made a grave error in underestimating me again, Ryanboy." Konamison said as he drew his next card.

'Ah, this'll come in handy later.' He thought to himself.

"I choose to end my turn without laying down a card."

'Damn! Now what'll I do…it always seems I'm always in situations like this."

Ryan drew his next card, "Ah, this one will help. I play Graceful Charity."

Ryan drew the next three cards in his deck, 'Okay, we got 'Up Arrow of the Forbidden Dancer', Konsento(5th mix), and Maid-Zukin(4th Mix). Unfortunately, Konsento is too high a level to use…and since I have to throw one back, it'll have to be that one.'

Since Ryan was stuck playing 6-footers, he just let the roulette decide.

He ended up playing 'My Generation'; "I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Hmm, running scared are we?" Konamison said, "No matter."

Konamison drew his next card and played through his song, 'Burning Heat (3 Options Mix)'.

"I play 'Robo2000(Konsento from 4th mix)' in attack mode." Konamison said, laying down his card.

Up popped 'Robo2000', vacuum and all.

"Now, attack 'Robo2000'. Vacuum Blast Attack!" Konamison shouted.

Ryan waited for the inevitable…but nothing happened.

"Eh? What the hell?" Dark said, "What happened?"

"That's a good question." Ryan said, "Hey, what's up with my card?"

The Maid-Zukin card activated into attack mode by itself and…changed.

"Um, guys…I don't think I'm gonna like what's about to happen." Charmy said.

'Neither do I.' Ryan thought.

Maid-Zukin was swallowed by a dark glow and when the glow subsided as a pentagram lowered around and placed itself on Zukin's t-shirt, she had an interesting, and somewhat scary, new look.

"What? Wait…how did she?" Ryan started.

"I sense an evil presence." Mia said.

"Quite right, Mia. That's Devil-Zukin, and she's not, how shall we say, good." Charmy chirped in.

"But how? How could she change just like that? This is inconceivable!!" Konamison shouted.

"Oh, I don't think it is." Came a familiar voice.

"I know that voice. Show yourself Kanbei!" Ryan shouted.

"I'm pleasantly surprised that your still fighting, although I didn't expect Konamison to be the one you were battling; this is indeed most exciting." Kanbei said.

"Heh, if it isn't my old partner…so this is your technology. I must commend you on such an excellent job." Konamison said, "But perhaps you could answer my first question first."

"Certainly. Now, when I went to create this new version, I took many things into account, including the relationship between characters. So when Maid-Zukin's counterpart decided to attack her, she activated a defense mode that changed her into her evil self. Quite ingenious, don't you think?" Kanbei said with a wicked sort of laugh.

"Whatever," Zukin said, much to everyone's, well, except Kanbei's, surprise, "I'm just gonna take out that stupid goody version of my Konsento."

Devil-Zukin lifted her arms up and created and energy pentagram, "Dark Hex Magic!"

The enchanted pentagram flew towards and obliterated Robo2000.

"Um, Kanbei…this may seem like a stupid question," Dark said, "But how can she talk?"

"Oh, that's simple…I gave them speech programs. So if they wish to talk, they can." Kanbei said, "It gives things an unexpected surprise, especially when they're as spunky as Devil over there."

"Who you calling spunky?" Devil said, turning around and looking straight at Kanbei.

"You…but there's no need to worry. They can talk all they want, but the only thing they can hurt is the opponent's character. The technology may be advanced, but it's also safe."

Zukin frowned, "Heh, your just lucky that's true, or you'd be a stain on the wall right now. Okay, let's go Konamison, give me your best shot."

"Hmm, this little predicament makes things all the more entertaining." Konamison said.

"Whatever, its my turn to draw." Ryan said.

'Ah, the down arrow of the Forbidden Dancer…wonder who this forbidden dancer is anyway?' Ryan thought.

"So, you want me to attack, or what?" Devil-Zukin said, giving me an interesting mix between a smile and wicked grin.

Mia shivered, "She's creepy."

"Yeah, well try living with her in that dimension of mine. It isn't the best thing." Charmy said.

"Um, yeah…go ahead." I said, just kinda blinking.

"All right! Dark Hex Magic!" Devil-Zukin said as another blast of evil magic hit Konamison, wiping out his life points directly.

"Argh! You're beginning to vex me, Ryan-boy." Konamison said, his life points now down to 4000.

Ryan chuckled to himself, "You're making this too easy, Konamison. Where's the challenge?"

Kanbei rolled his eyes, "Heh, seems he's cockier than he used to be. That'll make everything so much better."

Dark raised and eyebrow, "What do you think he meant by that?"

Mia shrugged, "Who knows? He's evil, and when have you known any of the bad guys we've run into to say anything good or straight to the point?"

"She's got a point, but Ryan won't lose!" Charmy shouted.

"It's your turn, Konamison." Ryan said.

"Very well." Konamison said, drawing his card.

Konamison let out an awful, wicked, twisted grin, "Now, you'll feel my wrath Ryanboy!"

Konamison choose, 'The Legend of Max'.

"What?! You've got to be kidding!" Ryan shouted, 'If he's playing that song then…then what kinda character does he have?!'

'No…this immense power…what do I sense?' Dark thought to himself.

Mia was also absorbed by this power.

Kanbei smiled, 'So, he managed to find that card…it has to be since that's the only song that'll summon that character.'

'Let him fail, let him fail.' Charmy thought.

Konamison was pretty good for someone in his late thirties.

He actually managed to finish it, "Now, I lay down your executioner. I lay down 'MAX'!"

"MAX! Who the hell is that?!" Ryan shouted.

Max appeared on the field, looking rather ominous.

(A/N: As for what Max looks like, if anyone's ever played the song 'Legend of Max', Max looks like the guy in the trenchcoat and hat in the starting background.)

"Ha, he doesn't look so tough." Zukin said, glaring at Max.

Konamison chuckled, "Max…Cataclysm!"

Max moved so fast no one could detect it, that not even resident Jedi's Dark and Ryan.

"NOOOOO!" Zukin shouted as she was hit.

After the blur, Zukin's remains floated down as pieces of fluff.

"That's just disgusting…even if she was digital." Ryan said, as his life points dropped to 5700.

"Now you know the power of my deck, Ryan-boy." Konamison said, acting more and more like a friggin' pansy.

'Damn, what now?' Ryan thought, drawing his card, 'Charmy(4th mix), well…she'll help in defense mode.'

Ryan, still forced to play 6 or under, played 'Remember You'.

"I lay one card in defense mode and end my turn." Ryan said.

"Running scared, are we? No matter…Max, Cataclysm!" Konamison shouted.

Max's attack hit the face down card, which was revealed as Charmy(4th Mix).

"NO! RYAN!!!" Charmy the card shouted as she was vaporized.

Ryan cringed, as well did the real Charmy.

"That was…horrible." Ryan said, recalling the time when Charmy did die, "You will pay Konamison!"

"OH, is the hero playing dramatics now? Take your turn so I can finish you." Konamison said.

Ryan silently drew a card, 'This'll buy me some time.'

"I play the magic card, "Trick Bars of Paralyzing Pain."" Ryan said.

(A/N: This card is similar to 'Swords of Revealing Light')

'Nice move, Ryan…but will it be enough time to save you from Konamison?' Kanbei thought to himself.

"I applaud your efforts, but you're merely delaying the inevitable Ryan-boy." Konamison said, "I choose to end my turn without laying a card."

'Okay…' Ryan thought, drawing his next card, 'Mia?? How much does Kanbei know? Did he use our adventures or something to make this game as well?'

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn." Ryan said.

"That's one, Ryan-boy…two more and you go down." Konamison said, drawing another card, "I end my turn again…your move Ryan-boy."

'That leaves one left…better hope this one helps.' Ryan said, drawing his next card, 'Unusual Darkness? This ritual won't help…'

"I hope Ryan can pull this off…things aren't looking good." Charmy said.

"I know he will." Mia said.

"It should be quite amusing to see how Ryan pulls this off." Kanbei said with a wicked laugh.

"I end my turn." Ryan said.

"This is the last turn, Ryanboy." Konamison said, "And after this, you're over."

"Whatever, Konamison." Ryan said, "I won't lose to you."

"Oh, I'm afraid you will, for I sacrifice Max to summon a monster. Crazy you may call me for getting rid of such an incredible character, but I summon one even stronger. Arise, Max Brothers!" Konamison shouted.

Ryan merely blinked as two similar figures joined the original MAX.

"As you can guess, these are Max 300, and Maxx Unlimited, Max's "brothers"." Konamison said, "And in one turn, they'll decimate you."

"I doubt that Konamison…I won't lose." Ryan shouted, drawing his next card, 'Come on…don't let me down cards……Yes! This is it!'

Konamison saw Ryan smile and didn't like it a bit, 'What could he be up to…no…he couldn't have…could he?'

Ryan was laughing out loud, "You ready, for your pathetic Max Brothers to feel my power?"

"Heh, there's no way you can beat me." Konamison said.

'He must have it.' Kanbei thought to himself, 'That's the only way I can explain it.'

"I use the ritual card, 'Unusual Darkness'…and sacrifice my two characters," Ryan said, flipping over Darkness Shade and Mia Ausa(Disc 1), "To summon, Dark the 2nd Keyblade Master!"

As Ryan lay the card down, the sky darkened briefly before a light shone through and opened a portal. In through which descended a silver light. As the light faded, there appeared Darkness Shade brandishing his Keysaber.

Dark, the real one, chuckled to himself, "Nice job there, Kanbei…you really got my digital self looking good."

Kanbei just stood there and gave Dark a gaze.

"Um…can we hurry this up?" Dark, the virtual one, said, "I'm not really liking those guys there."

"Yeah…let those Max Brothers have it!" Ryan shouted.

"OH, yes…" the virtual Dark said, pulling back his Keysaber, "Arcs Arcanum!"

Dark let loose with an insane combo attack, slashing the Max Brothers to ribbons.

Despite the pain though, the Max Brothers didn't disappear.

"Eh? What the hell? His attack strength is higher…so why are they still there?" Ryan shouted.

Konamison chuckled, "You fool…"

Konamison turned over a trap card, "Boomerang…sends the attack right back at your opponent."

"NO…Damn!!" was all Dark could get out before his attack hit him.

Ryan cursed loudly as his life points dropped to 3500.

'Now what can I do?' Ryan thought to himself.

"It seems your hope was nothing but a falsity, Ryan-boy." Konamison said, laughing like the fag he is.

"Oh no, without that…he can't do anything…he may lose." Charmy said, sweating from worrying.

"He can't take too many hits…" Mia said, hugging Dark.

"I know hon, but we've got to trust that he knows what he's doing." Dark said.

'So, Ryan…what will you do now?' Kanbei thought to himself.

Ryan drew his next card, 'No…this won't help.'

"I end my turn." Ryan said.

Konamison laughed, "Ready to feel it, Ryan-boy? MAX Brothers, Catastrophe!!"

Ryan felt the force of the hit head on as his life points were attacked directly.

"Well, well…it seems all that's left is one hit and your gone…and then I win, Ryan-boy." Konamison said, followed by a gay laugh.

'What am I going to do?' Ryan thought as he fell down on one knee.

"Are you just going to give up like that, Ryan? I've never known you to be one to kneel to your opponents." Kanbei said.

"What?" Ryan said.

"Now get up and do what you have to…besides, the pleasure of defeating you will be mine, not this decrepit old zombie's." Kanbei remarked.

Ryan rose up and took a stance, "Your right Kanbei, much as I hate to admit it."

'Come on cards…if ever I needed your help, now is the time.' Ryan thought as he drew his, possibly, last card.

Ryan pulled the card out and up and looked at it.

The sight nearly made him fall down, "No way…I can win with this! And I can't believe she made it into this game!!"

Kanbei chuckled, "I see I was right in giving you those cards…it seems the deck was with you on this battle. Now finish off that decrepit old zombie!"

"What in hell's name are you babbling on about?" Konamison said, "There's no way to defeat the Max Brothers…so face it…you lose!"

Ryan merely chuckled, "You poor deluded fool. You have no idea the power I'm about to release. For you see…I've drawn all five cards of the Forbidden Dancer…"

"You don't mean?" Konamison asked.

"Yes…Ansemian!!"

Mia, Dark, and Charmy just blinked.

"Did he just say Ansemian?" Charmy asked.

"I think he did…how do you think Kanbei knew about her?" Mia asked.

"It's simple my dear friends…I secretly recorded all of your adventures…so I know everything…and you may find some surprises when the tournament starts." Kanbei said with a grin.

Ryan laid down all five cards of 'Ansemian: The Forbidden Dancer'.

The skies turned completely dark and a heart-shaped symbol appeared on the field; the portal lit up and a dark entity began to materialize through the symbol.

A silver-haired, evil looking woman slowly appeared.

"Ah, yes…Ansemian the Forbidden Dancer." Kanbei said, "Her power is nigh unstoppable. She's my best card ever created."

Ansemian stood there, sword in hand, "………"

"She seems awfully silent." Ryan said, "No matter…Konamison, this is your goodbye. Ansemian, Decimate!!"

Ansemian merely lifted her hand up and threw her sword down.

"Um…isn't something supposed to happen?" Dark asked.

As if in response to his question, the entire field darkened with an eerie glow from Ansemian.

Suddenly, a barrage of Heartless came from nowhere, worming their way through the Max Brothers and eating away at them from the inside out.

"No, this is impossible!" Konamison said.

Just as Ryan was about to speak, Ansemian decided to break the silence, "You're a weak minded fool, Konamison. No wonder that human over there defeated you so easily years ago…it seems I was wrong about him. But now that I've been reduced to this form, perhaps I can do some good…should that boy, the one with the key, decide to keep me around."

Ansemian turned around and faced Ryan, "Let's hope that you'll be around for sometime…this world needs to be saved…like how you saved me from the darkness. But, it may never be enough. For now, I bid farewell till I'm called again. Farewell, Ryan."

Ryan just stood there a bit stunned as to what the hell just happened.

"Perhaps I can explain," Kanbei said, "When creating the card game and the personality of each card, I stumbled across something while researching. That card you just saw was indeed what was left of Ansemian turned into a card."

"I see." Ryan said, holding Ansemian's card, looking over it, "I will accept your help."

Konamison was in shock, he'd lost…defeated by… "I refuse to lose!"

Ryan sighed, he'd had enough.

"Konamison, I'm sick of you…this time, I finish you myself!!" Ryan said, materializing his Keysaber.

Ryan dashed towards Konamison and hacked, slashed and pretty much destroyed the bastard till nothing was left.

"That's the end to one bad recurring dream." He said, dematerializing his Keysaber.

"Well…I must say I was impressed with your showing, Ryan." Kanbei said, as he exited the castle, "I cannot wait till we duel in DDR CITY…just make sure you survive long enough to face me."

With those words, Kanbei left Dance Pad Isle.

Ryan and the others returned to the boat, where they found Sonic and Shadow making out.

"So that's where you guys disappeared to." Mia said with a grin.

"Yeah…when we heard that laugh, I took off very fast." Shadow said, "Sonic naturally followed me."

Ryan just shook his head, "Well…we got what we came for, let's head home."

With that, Ryan set the boat's course back to his hometown.

Meanwhile…

"How could she say something so, disgusting? There's no way that was her…despite what Kanbei said." The shadow said after watching Konamison lose.

"No matter," the shadow said to itself, "They'll be plenty of opportunities soon enough to get him and his friends…I'm coming for you guys, so you'd best be ready!"

With that the shadow took off and Dance Pad Isle once again became empty.


	3. Double Time

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution ~Double Time~

By

Darkness Shade

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanbei National Corporation

Kanbei sits alone in his office, holding an ominous looking card in his hand.

"Did I perhaps go too far in creating this card…?" Kanbei asks himself, "Is this, the fourth Max Brother card, too powerful?"

Kanbei twirled it around in his hand, looking it over.

"I'm not sure, but in one week we shall see." He said, laying the card on a hologram generator.

Up popped the image of a somewhat ghastly looking fellow, drabbed in similar clothing as the other Maxes, "Why do you need Konami Original songs?" was all he said.

Kanbei chuckled, "Quite a strange catch phrase…but indeed we will fine out when the tourney starts…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan's House…five days till the tournament

Dark was pacing back and forth, "Ugh, how long is he gonna stay in there?"

Mia walked by and saw him in stress, "What's wrong, hon?"

"Oh, its just Ryan." Dark said while sighing, "He's been in that room for the last week…something must've really bugged him."

"Well, wouldn't you be a bit surprised too if you found out that your most powerful card is the recreation of one of your most powerful enemies?" Mia replied.

"Yes," Dark said with a grin, "I hate it when you're always right."

Mia giggled, "Oh you silly…come on, you need to practice. I'm sure Ryan'll come out when he's ready."

Mia dragged Dark off to another part of the house to practice, while Ryan was still focused intently on…

…"Ansemian." were the only words Ryan said.

Ryan merely was focused intently on the five cards that summoned 'Ansemian the Forbidden Dancer'.

"Hmmm…but how? I know from talking with Cid and them before we left to face you that you weren't always evil…in a way you and I were alike…we just really loved DDR."

Ryan held Ansemian's card in his hand and looked it over; something about it felt special from his other cards.

"I'm actually starting to believe what Kanbei said about you," Ryan said, "It would explain what happened to you after Dark and I, well, sent you packing."

Ryan was obviously trying to be delicate about the things that had occurred, the images were still fresh in his mind, even after a year had passed…

…"You'll never win, Ansemian." Said DR.

"Oh, really. I think I already have. Your friends are powerless to do anything, and you've already lost that other boy to Darkness." Ansemian said, twirling her sword.

"You may have defeated his body, but his soul will remain. I won't let his destruction be in vain." Said DR, charging up.

"Fine then, let us go…ack!" Ansemian said, clutching her chest, "The power, but how?"

Ansemian looked down, "That annoying hedgehog…he broke through…No! I won't lose!"

With that Ansemian charged at DR, DR charged at her…

"That seems so long ago, so much has changed since then…but in a way I doubt I'd ever forget you, as you were one of the most powerful foes I'd ever faced." Ryan said, laying the five cards down on his portable hologram generator.

The image of Ansemian began to appear in front of him.

"You really were something, never thought that I'd ever receive help from you." Ryan said with a grin.

"Funny how things change." Ansemian's hologram said.

"You've got that right…I just hope I can count on you for help."

"Don't worry…as long as I am needed, I'll be a part of your deck." Ansemian said, appearing somewhat softer than she did so long ago, "On another note, while I doubt its my business what you do, perhaps you should go see your friends…they seemed worried about you."

"Never thought I'd take advice from you, but I believe your right." Ryan said, removing Ansemian's cards and placing them back in the holster.

Before her image disappeared, Ryan could've sworn he saw Ansemian smiled.

Charmy happened to be walking by Ryan's room when she heard the door open.

"Oh, heya Charmster." Ryan said, walking out of his room.

"Ryan! You've finally finished?" Charmy asked.

"Yep," Ryan said, hugging her, "time to enjoy what little times left before the tournament with my friends."

"Hmmm…I sense you got that advice from someone else." Charmy said with a grin.

Ryan smiled and thought to himself, 'If you only knew who…on another note, that grin of hers is always something.'

Ryan shook his head, "Anyway, where's the others?"

Charmy grabbed his hand, "Mia dragged Dark off this way to practice. Shadow took off with Sonic somewhere, they said training, but knowing Shadow…"

Ryan grinned, "Right, and what about Reps?"

"Well, he said he was going off somewhere and would be back later." Charmy said opening Dark's door.

"Well, I'm sure he's doing what he deems okay……" Ryan said before stopping.

"Um, Mia?" Dark said, staring at us.

"Huh? Oh, hi guys…" Mia said, blushing.

The four of them kept looking at each other for a few minutes, turning a few shades red, before Ryan pulled Charmy away and closed the door.

"Well, I guess he was practicing." Charmy said, blushing and holding back a giggle.

"Yeah, just not the way we thought." Ryan said, slightly grinning.

Dark looked at Mia, Mia looked at Dark…then they both collapsed from the embarrassment of being caught by their friends in such a compromising position.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A familiar place

A figure is silently sipping her drink while staring into the night sky.

"Things have been way to peaceful…especially after the others fixed everything."

Suddenly, a bright flash is seen sparking into the sky and then disappearing.

"What the heck was that?" she said, running into her house.

"Oh, no…They've disappeared…Ryan…Charmy…all of you. I hope this isn't an omen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~The Next Day~

A smell vapor slowly wound its way from the kitchen, up the stairs and happened upon a certain hero's bedroom.

Ryan sniffed and slowly opened his eyes, "Hmm, smells like Mia's cooking up some breakfast. *sigh*Four days…I'd better make the most of them."

Ryan tried to get up, but found Charmy laying on him, her head on his chest.

"Hey, Charmy…wakey, wakey." Ryan said, gently nudging her.

"*mumble* Five more minutes, daddy….." Charmy said, still half asleep.

Ryan blinked, "Um…Charmy? You okay?"

Charmy opened her eyes and looked up at me, "Oh…morning Ryan."

"Yeah…so…care to move off me so I can get up?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, yes…of course." Charmy said, blushing a bit.

As Charmy was in the shower, Ryan got dressed…and then noticed something glowing in one of Charmy's drawers.

"What the hell is that?" Ryan said, opening the drawer.

Just then Charmy walked out and saw Ryan with the drawer open, "You trying to steal another pair of my panties?"

Ryan turned around and turned about two shades of red, "NO! And I told you, that was Dark who did that, not me!"

Ryan shook his head, "Look, nevermind…this look familiar?"

Charmy looked at the golden object Ryan held, "Hey, that's your…but how did it get here? I thought Ems had them…"

"Yeah, so did I…but somehow my arrow came back." Ryan said.

"Hey, what's that inscribed on the back?" Charmy said, turning it around.

"It's in some code…but that part looks like it says…'Bemani'?" Ryan said.

"Bemani? That's what all the Konami games like DDR are called right?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah…wait…you don't think that, the arrows changed somehow…do you?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe…but these, I guess…'Bemani' items must have been brought back here for a reason." Charmy said.

"Perhaps…but who has them…? And what power could they have?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll found out." Charmy said.

At this point Dark decided to come up stairs.

"Hey, you guys gonna come eat or wha……" Dark said, opening the door and freezing.

"What's wrong Dark? Why's your nose bleeding?" Charmy asked, a bit confused.

"Um, Charmy…I don't know if you realized it…but…you're completely naked." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Charmy said, looking down at herself, "Ack!"

Charmy ran into the bathroom and locked the door, "Dark get out, and Ryan, get me some clothes!!"

"Jeez…okay, I'm leaving…just hurry or it'll get cold." Dark said, closing the door and heading back downstairs.

Ryan sighed as he pulled out some clothes for Charmy…

~After Breakfast~

"So, what're we gonna do today?" Dark asked, helping Mia clean up.

"Hmm, that's a good question…how's about we go to the arcade?" Ryan asked.

"Are you sure? Remember the last time we went…" Charmy said, "…I got freaking kidnapped."

"Well…we're going…besides, I heard that someone has been showing up that's supposedly really good." Ryan said.

"Here we go again." Mia said.

~Adventure Landing~

"Wow, this place looks different now that its been fixed up again." Dark said, eyeing the repairs made.

"Yeah, but then again…its amazing they were able to fix it as fast as they did after my reploid clone tore it to pieces when he took off with Charmy." Ryan said, before getting tackled by about twenty fan girls.

Needless to say, Dark was laughing his ass off…until he to was tackled by about the same number of girls.

Mia and Charmy looked on and you could see the anger in their face, ready to burst.

"Ladies…please, this isn't the best course of action….hey…that's my hair…" Ryan said, trying to break free.

"My shades…!!" Dark yelled as someone grabbed them.

Mia and Charmy had had enough and let loose with some light magic spells, unfortunately…

…"So sorry guys, you just know how the girls get when we get attacked like that." Ryan said to his friend Josh that worked at AL.

"That's okay…we're used to it after all this time." He said to Ryan, "Maybe you guys should get fan girl insurance."

"Yeah." Dark said, laughing.

"I've never seen this game before." Charmy said.

"That's IIDX, hon." Ryan said, "It's made by Konami as well, except it's a DJ sim game…used to know a friend that could knock the crap outta any song on it…but haven't seen him in years."

"I remember him…" Dark said, "Scott was a cool friend…one of the only friend's that actually understood us as an equal…even me, and that takes something."  
Ryan and Dark let out a chuckle, and then decided to play a bit of IIDX.

As Ryan played through '.59', a mysterious figure in a black cloak walked into the arcade, a sword on his back.

The stranger's ears perked up when he heard someone playing IIDX and it didn't sound like a horse abusing itself…(A/N: inside joke).

'Hmm,' he thought, 'usually I don't hear anyone play like that. I wonder who it could be?'

The figure walked in and saw Ryan playing…he grinned, 'I'll be damned. It's him!'

Ryan was too busy to notice as the figure went over to the Extreme machine and started to play on doubles mode.

It wasn't until Dark took over playing IIDX that Ryan heard '.59' playing on the Extreme machine.

'Hey, that guy's playing '.59' on Doubles Hidden…that seems…familiar.' Ryan thought.

Ryan watched as the guy then picked 'Jana Jane'.

'Another one I remember…the way he's doing the run's has a familiar style…' Ryan thought, and then jumped when Dark tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jumpy, are we?" Dark asked.

"Sorry, just in deep thought…does that guy playing doubles remind you of anyone?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, his style does seem vaguely familiar…" Dark said.

The girls walked over to join Ryan and Dark.

"What's up guys?" Mia said.

"It's that guy DDRing…he seems familiar." Dark said.

"Really?" Charmy said, "Hmm…"

The guy finished his session and walked over to the IIDX stage.

As he walked by Ryan, he flashed a grin and chuckled.

Ryan watched him with interest…something about him was familiar.

The man in the cloak smiled as he put his tokens in to play IIDX.

'Hmm…' Ryan thought.

The man selected 'Spin the Disc' as his first song.

'Hey, that way he's playing is similar to…that's how it was…' Dark thought.

The man then picked his next songs, but Ryan began to head towards the Extreme machine.

"If I know my songs, this should get to him." Ryan said, starting up on Doubles.

The man had just finished his last song when he heard 'Look to the Sky (True Color Mix)' start up.

'Oh, that song…that poor remix of such a cool trance hit…I had a feeling he might play that.' The man in the cloak said.

Ryan finished that and then did some freestyling to 'So Deep (Perfect Sphere Remix)'.

'Yet another routine I rememeber him doing…heh…' the man thought.

Finally Ryan choose the one song he knew that would push the guy, if he was who he thought it was…."Candy Star…" Ryan said with a grin.

'Oh, that's it…he pushed my buttons with that.' The man thought.

He waited for Ryan to finish before motioning to him and walking outside.

"He wants us to follow him…come on." Ryan said.

"So you decided to follow me, ne?" the man in the cloak said to Ryan.

"Yes…I was wondering when you'd show up again…it's been awhile." Ryan said.

"Yes…almost too long…things have changed I see." He said, pointing at Dark, Mia, and Charmy.

"More than you might know." Ryan said with a grin.

"Good…I'd like to try something first though." The man said drawing his sword and charging at Ryan.

"Ryan!" Charmy yelled.

The man charged at Ryan and stopped short of hitting him.

All Ryan could do is grin.

The man stepped back, "Why didn't you try to stop me?"

"I knew you wouldn't hit me." Ryan said, grinning still.

"Very well then…but now we play for real." The man said, readying his stance.

"My pleasure." Ryan said, drawing his Keysaber.

"Heh, that's some funky weapon you got there Ryan." The man said, "Let's see if you can handle it."

The man charged at me and I parried his blow, knocking him back.

"Not bad…definitely not what I expected from you." The man said with a grin.

"And you seem as sharp as ever." Ryan said with a slight chuckle.

Ryan then dashed at the man, who jumped over him and attempted a downward slash, which Ryan flipped around and blocked.

"Almost a bit too quick for me there…" Ryan said, grinning. (Notice a trend yet? ^_^)

"Um, would you guys quit with the show of skill and just tell us who the hell you are?" Mia said in an unusual outburst.

Dark scooted away just a bit, "That was scary!"

"Heh, gladly!" the man said, holstering his sword and removing his hood.

"So it is you!" Dark said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" the man said.

"Heh, none what so ever…but you could've made it just a little less obvious…" Ryan said.

"Perhaps…but I figured those would get your attention." He said, "Hey, author, you mind using my name now?"

"Huh?" Author said, "OH sure…one of you call him by name."

"Sure, heya Scott!" Ryan said.

"Finally! Thank you!" Scott said.

"No problem!" The author's voice boomed.

"Okay, now that we've officially broken the fourth wall again, can we get back on track?" Charmy said.

"Certainly, but…um…"Ryan said, looking around at the crowd that had gathered, "Perhaps we should head for better grounds?"

"Agreed…lead the way." Scott said.

~Back at Ryan's house~

"This is a nice pad you got here…very nice." Scott said, looking around.

"Yeah…its amazing what DDRing can do if you play your cards right." Ryan said with a grin.

"So I can see…now about how you got that fancy looking key thingie?" Scott asked.

"Oh, yes…there is quite a lot you've missed…." Ryan said as he began.

Sometime Later

"…so that's it Scott." Ryan finished.

"Wow, dude…that's…heavy and just a bit foobar if ya ask me." Scott said.

"Yeah…but…well…just look." Ryan said, pointing to Charmy, then Mia, and then to Darkness.

"Yeah, yeah…I remember that wack stuff you were saying about Dark way back when, guess I was wrong." Scott said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but hey…at least you sorta believed us." Dark said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah…" Scott kinda eyed Charmy over, "Yep, you definitely got things right with her."  
Charmy blushed, "Scott…"

"Hey, remember that thing about Charmy, Ryan? On the 5th mix selection screen?" Scott said, nudging Ryan.

"Um, yeah…I remember…" Ryan said with a bit of uneasiness.

"I don't think you do, remember? When you'd pick her, her chest would bobble up and down?" Scott said with a laugh.

"Um, Scott?" Ryan said, pointing behind him.

"Eh?" Scott said, turning around and seeing Charmy with a frying pan.

****

Smack!!

Scott went flying clear across the room.

"So Ryan…you liked it when my chest went up and down, eh?" Charmy said, coming near him with the frying pan in hand.

"No, wait…you don't understand…it was a joke…never meant it to be like that." Ryan said, Charmy standing over him.

"Hmmm…wait…so you don't like my chest?" 

"No wait, that's not what I meant…I do, but…I don't, not like that…I…can't…think…oooooooooh…@_@…"Ryan said, collapsing. 

Dark looked over at his other half collapsed on the floor, "Charmy, you gotta be more careful around him…ya know Ryan can only take so much of your strong personality."

Charmy blushed and tossed the frying pan aside, which promptly landed on Scott's head.

"Owie…" Scott's somewhat conscious body said.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"*blink* Jeez, what happened?" Ryan said, shaking his head.

"Um, Scott said something Charmy seemed to disagree with." Mia said.

"Oh, yeah…I remember now, thanks a lot Scott!" Ryan said with a smirk.

"Not my fault your girl is crazy like that." Scott said, his head covered in a couple of bandages.

Charmy kinda glared at Scott a bit, then went and threw her arms around Ryan.

"Sorry hon, you know how I am." Charmy said with a smile.

'Kawaii.' Ryan thought to himself, "Okay…I forgive you."

Dark kinda rolled his eyes, then caught something shining from under Scott's coat, "Hey…Scott, what's that?"

"Huh?" Scott said, pulling open his coat, "This thing? Damned if I know…just showed up the other day, figured it was pretty cool."

"Hey, that kinda looks like…" Ryan said, getting his Bemani arrow.

"Hmm…'cept mine seems to resemble a IIDX disc." Scott said.

"I know, then let's call it the Bemani Disc!!" Charmy said.

Needless to say, everyone just kinda stared at her as a wind blew through the silence.

"Well," Dark said, "That works for now…so it's safe to say we may see more of these things soon enough."

"Speaking of soon enough things, you guys joining that tourney Kanbei Corp. is holding?" Scott said.

Dark and Ryan just kinda hardened a bit, "Yes…"

"Something I say…?" Scott asked.

"Let's just say Kanbei and us have had a mixed past." Dark said.

"Ah, so…anyway, care to look over decks?" Scott said, pulling his out of his pocket.

"Sure, good to know your rivals, even if they are your friends." Ryan said, pulling his out.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Dark said, also producing his.

Ryan thumbed through Scott's deck, "Hmm…nice...thought you'd have this one…wait, how the hell did you get this!?"

Ryan held up none other than 'Max 300'.

Scott laughed, "That card was a tough one to get…it happened a while ago, Tyger happened to slip it to me after I passed that song on Doubles Heavy for the first time…then he just disappeared."

"That's Tyger for you, always mysterious." Dark said, "Too bad the others aren't here to see their decks…wouldn't mind that at all."

Suddenly a somewhat robotic sounding laugh filled the room, "Nice to know I'm missed."

"Who the hell?" Scott said, looking around.

"Its good to have you back, Reps." Ryan said, staring at a blurry spot on the wall.

"Nice to be back." Reps said decloaking, "Who's he?"

Scott got up and stared at Reps. Reps in turn activated his thrusters to stare Scott face-to-face.

"Who might you be then?" Scott said.

"I'm Replicant Sonikku 001…or Reps for short." Reps said with his robotic grin.

"Reps, eh? Well, any friend of Ryan's is a friend of mine." Scott said, shaking Reps' hand.

"Good, now…what's this about decks I overheard?" Reps asked, taking a seat.

"Oh, we're just going over everyone's deck to see who has what?" Mia said.

"You girls have been unusually quiet, you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we're okay…" Charmy said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Um, okay…hey Reps, how about we take a look at your deck?" Scott said.

"Sure…you might be surprised…I've collected a nice set of cards." Reps said, handing Scott his deck while looking over Dark's deck.

"Hmm…X and Zero, huh? Nice! *whistles* You've got quite a lot of Gundams and…no, not that…anything but that!" Scott said.

"What is it Scott?" Ryan asked.

"It's…it's…SD GUNDAMS!!" Scott said.

At that point, everyone fell over, including Reps…(A/N: Who knew reploids could facefault? ^_^")

"I still don't know what you had wrong with that show, I thought the dub was pretty hilarious." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, but I can only stomach stuff like that for so long." Scott said.

"Yeah…anyway…" Reps said going through Dark's deck.

Reps did the reploid equivalent of blinking in surprise and held up a card, "Okay…how the hell did you get this?"

"That one…well…let's just say I have my connections." Dark said.

"I never really did understand why you have that card…" Ryan said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Oh, calm down…you know as well as I do that he didn't really kill her…" Dark said, taking back his deck.

"Yeah, yeah…I know, but I still don't quite care for him." Ryan said, taking his deck back.

Scott and Reps took back there own respective decks.

"Well, we should turn in for the night, hey Scott, you're welcome to stay if you want…got plenty of room…and Mia makes an excellent breakfast." Dark said.

"Hmm…why not? I could use a decent rest after all that travelling I did." Scott said with a laugh.

Thus are gang of heroes did retire for the evening, unknowing of the trials to come once the tournament start…

~Day of the Tournament~

"Well, you guys ready to do this?" Ryan said, holstering his deck in his duel pad.

"You bet I am!" Dark said, slipping on his trademark black, leather jacket and shades.

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you guys if we happen to face off." Reps said.

"Oh, we won't." Scott said, holstering his sword on his back, "Wouldn't be any fun that way."

"Shouldn't we wake the girls?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I guess we should." Dark said, "They'd get mad if we didn't bring them along."

"Yeah, well…let's just hope Sonic and Shad show up…" Reps said.

Scott looked at us with a puzzled look, "And what did that mean?"

Dark woke up the girls, who then smacked him with a frying pan as they were still half-asleep and didn't want to be seen in their nighties.

"Ow!!" Dark said, crashing down on the floor.

Charmy and Mia quickly dressed and met us downstairs, "What happened to Dark?"

"@_@…I'm fine…." Dark said, wobbling to his feet.

"Nevermind…let's just go!" Ryan said, walking out door and lifting into the air.

"How in the hell?" Scott said, just kinda staring.

"Oh, guess we forgot to tell you about that…we kinda learned how to fly while adventuring." Dark said, joining Ryan in the air.

"*chuckle* Yeah, well…two can play at that." Scott said, lifting up as well.

"Well, he did say that he was up to some crazy stuff." Reps said, activating his thrusters.

The group flew onward to the site of the tourney.

~DDR CITY Limits~

Our six heroes landed as nonchalantly as possible, even though a number of people saw them come in.

"Well, we're here." Scott said, landing.

"Yep…this is where it all goes down…one question though…" Ryan said, then noticed the people staring at them, "Hmm, perhaps we should move on."

"Agreed." Reps said, walking in front of us.

Along the way they overheard some people talking, "What the hell are those things on his arm?"

"You mean you haven't heard? Those are them DDRist people…some kinda tournament is going down."

"So that's why the city's been blocked off from traffic."

"Hmm, those guys look like quite a crew…you even think they're any good?" he said, pointing at us.

"Dude! Don't you know who that is? That's Ryan…and the other appears to be Darkness Shade…they're like legends. And that dude with the sword on his back…that's Scott…his IIDX skills are as legendary as Ryan's DDR skills."

"Wait…_the_ Ryan? That husky looking guy is _the_ Ryan? And Scott!? Dude…that's…"

"Yeah…amazing, eh?"

"No doubt…"

We continued till no one was looking at us.

"Weren't you going to ask something Ryan?" Charmy asked, her arm looped around his.  
"Yeah…where's Kanbei? Isn't he supposed to get this thing started?" Ryan asked.

"You've got a point…hey is that? It is…" Dark said, letting out an angry growl at the same time.

"My, my…it seems you've come to participate in this as well…and you've brought your lost dog with you." Said a familiar blond-haired girl.

"You! I had a feeling you'd show up." Charmy said, "But like I said before…'It's better to be a dog than a bitch!'"

"Why you…Fufufufu! I won't be played by you…just pray you don't face me Ryan…or you'll need that dog to comfort you." Callie said as she walked off with her posse.

"Not bloody likely," Ryan said, "You're the one that better hope we don't meet."

Meanwhile two figures were watching over Ryan and his group.

"So he did come." Said the first one.

"Yes, I knew he would…he has a legacy to keep after all." Said the second one.

"So I've heard, but I still can't believe he was the one."

"You'd be surprised…he's stronger than he's letting on right now."

"You…you've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry…but…he's not our target…his other half is…as well as their mysterious friend."

"Why?"  
"Because that's who **he's** after…"

"I see…so you wish to test them…is that it?"

"Exactly…"

"So…you think he's gonna start this soon or what?" Sonic said to Shad as they sat at the café.

"He'd better…this waiting is killing me." Shad said, fidgeting in her chair.

Suddenly, a large airship appeared on the horizon.

The large monitor on it turned on and their appeared none other than Kanbei.

"It's about time!" Ryan said.

"Greetings DDRists! Welcome to the DDR City tournament. You've all been given an assigned duel pad, as well as a special duel card. Now don't feel all special, as all duelists have been given one. When you have won six of these, the arrow patterns on them will overlay and show the location of the finals. And for those of you daring, or foolish, enough, I myself will be participating in this contest. Now, good luck…and let the battle begin." Kanbei boomed over the loudspeakers of the airship.

Scott cracked his knuckles, "Let's get this game going!"

"I'm ready to duel!" Ryan said, the wind blowing through his hair.

"Enough with bad statements, let's just go." Dark said, Mia following behind.

"Hey, Dark wait up!" Scott said running after him.

"Well, I'm off guys…good luck!" Reps said, activating his jump jets and thrusting to another part of the city.

"Let's go Ryan." Charmy said, dragging Ryan along.

"Okay, okay…just quit dragging." Ryan said, following along.

"So, why exactly are you following me Scott?" Dark asked, looking around for an opponent.

"You seem like you're a better person to follow…seem like the type to draw some good opponents." Scott said, doing the same.

They spotted someone, but they took off seeing it was Dark.

"Dammit…everyone is too scared to duel us."

Suddenly two cloaked figures appeared, "If your looking for a duel, then we shall take you on."

"Who are you guys?" Scott said.

"If you defeat us, then we shall reveal ourselves…but in this duel…" said the first figure.

"…it shall be two on two." Said the second figure.

"So…a doubles duel eh?" Dark said with a grin.

"Do you have any idea who you're facing?" Scott said with a matching grin.

"Of course…he'd be the Keysaber master…or at least one of them." Said the second figure.

"True…you guys have done your homework…but…" Dark said.

"…Dark was good at doubles to begin with…and he was a great teacher." Scott said.

"And since Scott has surpassed me in doubles skill, then you should know you've got the odds against you." Dark said.

"Enough! Let's duel!" the first figure said.

Each teams' duel pads shot forth and connected, forming an 8 arrow pad.

Each person drew his or her first six cards.

"Let's go!" Dark said, playing 'D2R'.

"Ack! You played that?" Scott said.

"Hey, it let me summon this." Dark said, laying down 'Darkness Shade' in attack mode (2000/1600).

"I'll also lay down one card and end my turn." Dark said.

"Fine, my turn." Said the first figure, known from here on out as C.

C played '1998', "I'll lay down this card in defense mode and finish my turn."

"Finally, let's do this." Scott said, plowing through 'Tomorrow Perfume'.

"I play 'Shi-Low' in attack mode (1900/2000) and place one card face down." Scott said, ending his turn.

"Who the heck is 'Shi-Low'?" the second figure said, known from here on out as A.

"So much for knowing all about us…" Scott said with a laugh, "He's a DJ from IIDX, but that's all your getting."

"Whatever." A said, doing 'Look to the Sky (True Color Mix)'.

"Yargh! What's with the bad remixes…? First 'D2R'…now this…" Scott said, his vein bulging just a bit.

"Sorry, but my song, my choice." A said, laying down 'Aerith' in defense mode (1400/2200), "I end my turn."

'Aerith? How in the heck?' Dark thought, but then shook it off.

"All right, my turn. 'Dark' attack C's face down card. Dark said.

"Oh yes, slash time!" 'Dark' said, slicing C's card in half.

A picture of a Mog on a Chocobo appeared before it disappeared.

'A summons? What kinda deck have these guys got?' Scott thought to himself.

"I lay down one more card and finish my turn." Dark said.

'Great, two face down cards…just what I need!' C thought to himself as he played 'Drifting Away'.

'Hmm, well, I suppose this one shall do…' C said, laying down his next card, "I summon Neo-Bahamut in Attack Mode (2100/1600). Take out 'Dark' with your 'Giga-Flare!"

A piercing beam shot forth and nailed 'Dark', "Gah! This hurts!"

"Damn!" Dark said as his card self vanished, his life points dropping down to 7500, "Oh well, I'll draw something better soon enough."

"My turn," Scott said, drawing his next card, 'Oh, this one's good!'

"I use this magic card." Scott said, laying down 'Rainbow Flyer'.

"Rainbow Flyer? What the hell is that?" C asked.

"Oh, dear me…wherever did Dark and Scott get off to?" Mia said, embarrassed that she had lost them so easily, "I'm sure they didn't get far."

From the shadows, a figure was watching, "Hmm…and what might she be doing alone like that? I think I'll keep an eye on her."

Mia continued onward until…"Hey, you!"

"Huh? Me?" Mia asked.

"Yes, you…what do you think you're doing here? This is our territory." Said a man dressed in black.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know, I'll leave then." Mia said, going back the way she came.

"I don't think so," said another man clad in black, "You've got to pay up for trespassing."

The man grabbed onto Mia's shirt.

"Let go…" was all Mia said.

"Or what?" the two men said.

"Let go…of me…" Mia said again.

The shadow watched with interest and was about to intervene when…"I said, let GO!!!!"

Mia sent the goons flying with a burst of purple energy.

"What? What was that?"

"Grrr…I told you to leave me be…" Mia said, or more like growled out.

"We'll leave you, just…don't hurt us!" the goons said, walking back in an attempt to flee.

"Too late, you've woken up the demon within…and it wants your blood…" Mia growled out.

Mia dashed at the poor fellows and well…

The shadow was shaking, "That girl…I'd best make a note of that…she's stronger than she looks…"

Mia, who was now back to her normal self, overheard a battle going on over a TV, "Ah, so that's where Dark-chan is."

With that Mia headed towards Dark.

"This!" Scott said, as a funky looking airship came in, "And guess what, it boosts Shi-Low's attack power by 800."

'Shi-Low' jumped into the cockpit of the 'Rainbow Flyer'.

"Now attack 'Neo-Bahamut' with 'TAKA's Special Blitz'.

Needless to say, there was a huge explosion of color and light as 'Neo-Bahamut' was toasted.

"Unfortunately, that's a one shot, 'Shi-Low's back to his normal stats." Scott said.

'Damn!' C thought, his life points down to 7400.

"My turn…" A said, drawing a card, 'Wow…I drew this sooner than I thought…but for now…'

A played 'A' and placed 'Cloud' in Attack mode (1900/1900).

"Hmph, my turn again." Dark said, drawing a card, "Good, this'll do."

Dark played, 'PARANOiA Max ~Dirty mix~' and summoned the card of the same name in attack mode (1600/1800).

'Hmm…he's up to something…' C thought as he drew his next card, "Oh, yes…this card will finish you."

C played 'Xenon', "I summon 'Knights of the Round' in Attack mode (3000/2000)."

'Something's up…that's another summon…' Dark thought to himself.

"Ha, so what? I'll find a way to beat that thing." Scott said, drawing his next card.

'Hmm…I need a ten-footer to pull this off, but…which one?' Scott thought.

Scott finally decided on 'Bag'.

'He must be playing for something grand to do that song.' Dark thought.

Scott passed, "Good…now I can summon both 'dj TAKA' (1500/1300) and 'TaQ' (1600/1400) in defense mode. And I also lay two cards face down."

'What's he up to?' A thought, drawing the next card.

A laid a card face down and chose not to play a song.

"Back to me." Dark said, drawing his next card.

Dark grinned and played, 'B4U'.

"I summon Naoki to the field in defense mode. (1400/1700)" Dark said.

"My turn…now go 'Knights of the Round', attack 'PARANOiA Max ~Dirty Mix~'." C said.

"Ha, you idiot! You've activated my trap card." Dark said, as his card lifted up to reveal 'The Plothole of No Return'.

"Now send his character to realm of bad ideas and lost stories!" Dark shouted.

A black void opened up on the field and swallowed up the 'Knights of the Round.'

"Damn!" C said, his life points being left wide opened.

"Now it's my turn." Scott said, drawing his next card.

Scott played 'Sync', "And now, I sacrifice 'dj TAKA' and 'TaQ' to summon this card."

Scott lay down 'OutPhase' and 'dj TAKA and TaQ' fused into their combined form (2200/1500).

"Now, attack C's life points directly." Scott shouted.

'OutPhase' launched an IIDX disc of death at C.

"Cloud! Take the blow and save C's life points!" A shouted as 'Cloud' took the IIDX disc head on.

"Argh…" 'Cloud' spouted before fading out.

A's life points went down to 6700, "A small price, but your time is coming."

"Somehow, I don't like the sound of that…" Dark said, drawing his next card.

Dark played 'Hysteria', "Now I sacrifice 'Naoki' and 'PARANOiA Max ~Dirty Mix~' to summon 'Naoki 190'."

'Naoki' and 'P Max ~DM~' fused into 'Naoki 190' (2100/1900).

"Now attack C's life points directly!" Dark said.

'Naoki 190' lunged forward and knocked C back.

"Ugh!" C said, kneeling down from the blow, his life points now down to 5300.

"Yeah, not so tough now, eh?" Dark said.

"We'll see who's tough…" C said, drawing his next card.

C flashed a grin and then played 'Insertion', "Now I summon 'Bahamut Zero' in attack mode (2700/2000). Now attack 'Naoki 190'."

'Bahamut Zero' let loose with a huge energy wave as 'Naoki 190' was turned to dust.

"Damn it all!" Dark said.

"Don't worry, I'll get him back." Scott said, switching 'OutPhase' to defense mode and drawing his next card.

"Hmm, this'll help." Scott said, playing 'Sakura', "Now I summon 'Scott the IIDX legend' in attack mode (2700/2400). I also lay one card face down."

"Very well, 'tis my turn now." A said, drawing her next card.

A played 'Put Your Faith in Me' and summoned 'Yuffie' in defense mode (1800/2000).

'What the hell?' Dark thought, 'I'm beginning to think Kanbei knows the author…'

~Undisclosed location~

"Hmm, hey Kanbei, do you think he suspects anything?" said a teen with dirty blonde hair and wearing glasses, sitting at a keyboard.

"Nah, Dark's not that smart…" Kanbei replied.

~Back to the action~

'It doesn't matter,' Dark thought as he drew his next card, 'Yes!'

Dark played 'Bag' (only 10 he can do folks).

"I now use this card, 'Unusual Darkness' to summon 'Dark the 2nd Keysaber Master'(2700/2400)!" Dark said, as an engulfing blast of darkness covered the field.

"Heh, who's ready to battle?" said 'Dark', twirling his Keysaber.

"So, his isn't enough!" C shouted.

"Heh, you fool…I'm not done yet." Dark said with a grin, "I use this 'Fusion' card to combine 'Dark the 2nd Keysaber Master' with 'Scott the IIDX Legend'."

"Um, Dark, what the hell are you up to?" Scott asked.

"Just watch." Dark said, as the two character cards did their little fusion move and combined.

"We are now one." Came a combined voice.

"And what exactly is this new person called?" Scott asked.

"We call ourselves……'Scotty D.'(3500/2600)!" said 'Scotty D'.

At this point anyone within the radius of the fight facefault collectively.

"I take it Dark's half came up with that." Scott said.

"Yes, well…anyway, 'Scotty D' attack 'Bahamut Zero'!"

"Oh yeah, time to Drop the Bomb on your ass!" 'Scotty D.' said, busting out his Keysaber and sword as he hacked away at 'Bahamut Zero'.

"Dammit!" C said, his life points dropping to 4600.

'Shit! No character cards!' C thought, "Very well, I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Heh, we just may win this thing." Scott said, as he drew his next card, "Holy Shit! I drew the one card that could win this for us now!"

"Wait, you don't mean…?" Dark said, staring at Scott.

"Yes…" Scott said, flashing 'Max 300', "And now, we see if I have what it takes…"

'Damn…I didn't know he had a 'Max Brother' card on him…if he pulls this off, we are so screwed!' A thought.

Scott was giving his all to pass 'Max 300' and in fact he did.

"Yes Scott, do it man!" Dark shouted.

Scott grinned as he lay 'Max 300', "Come forth Max Brother!"

A shadow crept along the ground of the battle grid, then wound its way up into the dark, shadowy figure that is 'Max 300' (4500/3500).

"Now, 'Max 300', attack C's life points directly!" Scott ordered.

'Max 300' lifted his hands and merely said two words, "Arrow Obliteration!"

"I don't think so!" C said, flipping his face down card over, "Its called 'Shadowing' and it allows me to copy any magic or trap card used. I think I'll copy that 'Plothole of No Return' one."

"God Dammit!" Scott shouted as 'Max 300' was sucked into the endless abyss of bad stories and loose ends.

"And so we're back to square one." Scott said rather grimly.

"Very well, I shall take my turn." A said, drawing another card.

"I end my turn." A said.

"Very well," Dark said, "Now, 'Scotty D.' Attack C's life points directly."

Needless to say, A sent 'Yuffie' to block the attack.

A's life points then took a dive to 3200.

"Ya know, you really shouldn't do that too many times." Dark said.

Dark played his next song, 'Captain Jack (Grandale Remix)' and lay a character card face down.

"And I'll also lay this card face down…that's it for my turn." Dark said.

'Got to get a character.' C said, drawing.

"Good…" C played 'Pink Rose' and summoned 'Liger Zero ~Naoki Style~' (2000/3000).

"What the hell?" Dark asked, "That thing looks familiar…"

"It should, it's the same one from '1998'." Scott said, "Though it won't help him much."

"Oh yeah, then help this!" C said as Scott was attacked directly by 'LZ ~Naoki Style~'.

"Ow…that hurt!" Scott said, as his life points dropped to 6000.

Unfortunately, Scott had no character cards handy.

"Damn…well, I can't do anything, so I lay these two cards down and end my turn." Scott said, "However, something about the way you've been acting A is getting me a tad worried, so I reveal your cards with this, 'Author's Eyes'. This magic card lets me see your hand."

"That won't be good." A said as her hand revealed itself to us.

"Oh sweet Shit!" Dark shouted, "She…she…"

"She's got freakin' 'Maxx Unlimited'!!" Scott said.

"So you fools discovered your end…now I guess I should use it." A said, playing 'Maxx Unlimited.'

"Sorry, but I won't allow that." Scott said, activating a face down card, "I activate 'Slake', which destroys you combo and throws you off…and in that song, you mess up and "Failure!"."

"Nice announcer voice Scott." Dark said as A failed the song.

"Curses, but next time shall be your undoing." A said.

"I think not, for you see…that card shall now be mine." Dark said, activating his face down card, 'Edit Swap!'.

"This card allow me to swap one card with any opponent, and guess what, I'm taking 'Maxx Unlimited' from you A!" Dark said, as 'Maxx Unlimited' became his card and A got his 'PARANOiA KCET ~Clean Mix~' Card.

"Damn, now how will we win?" C shouted, drawing his next card.

"And now I turn over my face down character…" Dark said.

"Dark, why do I hear 'One Wing Angel' playing?" Scott asked.

"Because, what else would play when I summon 'Sephiroth'?" Dark said with a grin.

'Sephiroth' appeared from the skies, floating down on his one wing.

"Now, Sephiroth! Attack 'Aerith' with your Masamune blade!"

"…" 'Sephiroth' said as he flew up and then came down, plunging the Masamune straight through 'Aerith's midsection.

"It's a good thing Ryan isn't here, I know that's one thing he wouldn't have wanted to see." Dark said, as Sephiroth pulled out his sword and returned to his place.

C played 'I Do, I Do, I Do' and placed 'Hades' in defense mode (2300/2000).

"Seems we've got him spooked with having 'Maxx Unlimited'." Scott said.

"Thing is, how we gonna summon it? Neither of us can do that song on Doubles Heavy." Dark said.

"That's why we'll use this card, 'Sync'. Usually it allows for a two-character attack, but in this case, we'll use it to do a two-player doubles song." Scott said.

"Perfect!" Dark said as they began to play.

"*puff* Well, let's summon that bad boy then…*huff*." Scott said, resting on the ground.

"*puff* Sure…I summon 'Maxx Unlimited'!" Dark said, placing the card on his card interface.

As in the same fashion as 'Max 300', 'Maxx Unlimited' crawled in as a shadow and assumed a shadowy, cloaked humanoid shape.

"And now, attack A's life points directly!" Dark shouted.

"Arrow Decimation!" 'Maxx Unlimited' said as a barrage of arrows pierced A and knocked her back, eradicating her life points.

"But how, how is it that powerful?" C asked.

"It's easy…each Max Brother is different. '300' has a set amount, 'Unlimited' is based on how many songs you played times 750, and 'Legend'…well, you'll learn of it soon enough." Dark said.

"Now, you have a choice…either forfeit and let us know what the hell's going on, or face 'Unlimited's wrath…" Scott said.

"I've a better idea." C said, unsheathing his sword, "Let's just fight hands-on!"

C dashed at Scott, who quickly blocked, but in doing so his sword was knocked away.

"Scott!" Dark said, tossing his Keysaber.

Scott caught the Keysaber and began knocking back C.

"You're strong, but I'm stronger!" Scott said, knocking away C's sword, "Now chill out and level with us."

"Yeah," Dark said, "And Aerith doesn't look too hot after taking that hit."

"You mean, you knew?" A, or rather Aerith said, slowly standing up.

"Of course, I am telepathic ya know." Dark said, holstering his deck, "Well that, and come on, 'C' and 'A'? That's rather obvious isn't it? Not too mention Cloud's deck kinda gave him away."

"I told you not to be so predictable." Aerith said, "Anyway, we're here for a reason."

"Yes…you remember Ansemian, right?" Cloud asked.

"She's that chick that Ryan and Dark beat, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, turns out that a few weeks ago, something escaped." Aerith said.

"Escaped?" Dark asked.

"Yes, at first we thought it might have been Ansemian, but strangely…we detected her on Earth already." Cloud said, leaning against his sword.

"That's true…she's now part of Ryan's deck." Scott said.

"She's a card?!" Aerith asked.

"Yeah…Ryan's best card." Dark said, "But why contact me? Shouldn't you be seeing Ryan?"

"Apparently, from what we've deduced, this new entity is after you Darkness Shade." Aerith said.

"You used the full version of my name, this must be serious." Dark said with a grin.

"For once be serious Dark," Scott said, knocking him upside the head with the flat of his blade, "This sounds like some deep shit!"

"Well, anything else you can fill us in on?" Dark asked.

"The only other thing we know is this person somehow knew Ansemian, but how and what kinda relation this person has to Anse is yet to be known." Cloud said.

"So, what you're telling me is, there's a new evil and we've no idea who it is?" Scott asked.

"Yep…kinda sounds like a convenient plot device, huh?" Dark said.

At this point, the four of them just kinda stare out at the reader.

"Anyway, be careful…we have a feeling the others might be in trouble as well, so we'll do our best to warn them." Aerith said.

"Now, I believe we owe you something." Cloud said, handing Scott his locator card and 'Knights of the Round'.

"Cool man, I'll take good care of this card." Scott said.

"As for you Dark, I entrust 'Maxx Unlimited' to you." Aerith said, handing Dark her locator card.

"Cool, I've got a Max Brother card!" Dark said, lifting it high, "I've always wanted to do that."

"Anyway, we shall be leaving, farewell!" Aerith said, as her and Cloud teleported away.

"Well, now what?" Dark asked.

"Oh Dark-chan!" came a voice.

"Mia? Hey, it is her." Dark said, as he hugged Mia, "You missed the fight."

"That's okay, I saw it on a television, you were awesome!" Mia said, clutching a golden object.

"Hey, Mia…what's that?" Scott asked.

"Oh this, just some kinda drum looking thing I found around here." Mia said, "Ya know, it looks an awful lot like your Bemani Disc."

"Well, now that it's obvious, you've stumbled onto the Bemani Drum." Dark said.

"Cool, now, if you haven't noticed, it has gotten quite dark outside. Perhaps we should find somewhere to rest for the night?" Mia asked.

"Good idea, I'm sure there's somewhere we can stay if we just look." Scott said as the three started walking off.

"Well, this looks like a good a place as any." Dark said, entering the inn.

"Greetings, now how can we…hey, do I know you?" asked a girl.

"Um, no of course not…just a guy who needs a room." Dark said, trying to play cool.

"Yeah, I know you now…your that Darkness Shade fella, aren't you?"

"Yeah, let the fan-girl attack commence." Dark said, giving up.

"Oh, no, we have an anti-fan girl barrier in place, so your safe…I just want an auto-graph!" said the girl.

"So, who do I make it out to?" Dark said, pulling out a photo of himself.

"Just where did you pull that from?" Scott asked.

"Oh, Dark-chan carries photos of himself with him all the time." Mia said.

Scott just has this blank expression and a large sweatdrop on his head.

"Julie." Julie replied.

"Here ya go." Dark said, handing it to her, "And, now…we'd like a room."

"Sure, you can have the suite." Julie said, handing Dark the key.

"Thanks…" Dark said, as the three of them headed up.

"Finally, some rest…I knew I'd get good opponents following you Darky." Scott said, sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah…but you've got a better card now…and I've a Max Brother." Dark said, leaning against a wall…and promptly falling through it.  
"Ow…@_@…" Dark said, as he went down.

"Hey, what's that?" Scott said, pulling something off of Dark's head.

"That's a weird looking card, Scott." Mia said, helping Dark up.

"Oh, that was unexpected." Dark said, dusting himself off.

"I can barely make out the words on it…it says 'The Legend of the Dance'…but that's it…" Scott said.

"A see-through card? How peculiar…" Mia said.

"I smell a plot device!" Dark said.

Scott and Mia just blinked at Dark and then continued on.

"Anyway, I think Ryan might need this…so I'll hold on to it till we run into him again." Scott said.

"Now, let's get some rest." Mia said, dragging Dark into bed.

Scott just shook his head as he went to his room.

~Another Place~

"So they've found three items now? And it seems they now have 'Maxx Unlimited'…plus that girl…her actions surprised me." Said our well-known shadowy foe.

"Perhaps I should get some accomplices." Said the shadow, making a gesture.

Three cloaked figures appeared in front of him.

"Heh, you three can take care of his friends." Said the shadow, a round, golden object shining from under his clothes.

One of the cloaked figures drew close as its eyes flash red, "Master, allow me to take on the next of his friends."

"Anxious, aren't you? Very well, you may do as you wish…"

"Perfect, I know just the one to take on as well…" said the red-eyed figure as he flew off.

"Reps…your time is fast approaching." Said the shadowy figure as his maniacal laughing echoed through the alleyways.


	4. Metallic Mayhem

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution ~Metallic Mayhem~

By

Darkness Shade

Disclaimer: Those items, person, things, etc used by me that are not of my own creation belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------

DDR City's Downtown District

A familiar blue reploid is slowly jetting through the night, looking for his next opponent.

"Well, I've already got three arrow cards. I wonder how the others are doing?" Reps said, looking at his deck, "And the cards I've gotten will really help."

As Reps glanced around, he still didn't understand why some people looked at him they way they did.

"Hey, is that an anthro?" one guy said.

"No, he's just one of those freak reploids that are left over from G.U.N.'s stupid experiments." Said the other guy.

Reps' eyes flashed red for a moment, then returned to the calming purple that they are.

Reps went down an alley, "Grrr, stupid humans…you think they'd be more understanding; or at least not so loud around someone with super-sensitive hearing."

Suddenly, Reps got the feeling that someone, or something, was watching him.

"I know you're there. Now identify yourself." Reps said, hovering in place.

"Reps, Reps, Reps…I would think that you of all people would remember me." Said an eerily familiar metallic voice.

"And why would that be?" said Reps.

"Because, you stupid fool, I was your prototype!" the figure said, jetting off to the rooftops.

"My prototype?" Reps said, following after him.

"I couldn't help but overhear your disgust towards those humans." Said the figure, his cloak billowing in the rooftops' wind.

"What of it?" Reps said, his eyes slowly turning red.

"Why not join me? My master is assured his victory over these feeble beings." Said the figure.

"Join you? Why would I do such a thing? Sure, the humans can be an…ignorant bunch, but that doesn't mean they should die." Reps said, turning his eyes back to purple.

"Oh really? Wasn't that the purpose of your creation? To take out that human Ryan and his anthro friends? At least 'Rep Project Reid' remember his protocols."

"Yeah, and look what that got him. At least 'Rep Project Shade' and 'Rep Project Shadow' never got that far. And what of you being my prototype? My memory banks don't recall any model before my production." Said Reps.

"Who's to say they haven't? But, to answer your question, I am your prototype. 'Rep Project Sonikku 000' codenamed 'MSK-III'." Said the figure, his eyes now glowing bright red.

"What? 'MSK-III'?" Reps said, going through his memory banks.

'Wait…where did this file come from? I don't recall it being here.' Reps thought.

'Metal…? What does that mean?' Reps thought, before a video file booted up.

…"What is the progress on 'Rep Project Sonikku 001'?" said a man in military fatigues.

"Nearing 80% completion. His programming is taking much better to the protocols installed, in relation to his predecessor anyway." Said a man in a white lab coat.

"Speaking of which, what shall we do with his prototype? We really have no use for such an outdated piece of technology."

"Scrap it…just chuck it out, its not even worth the parts it's made of now that 'Rep Project Reid' and 'Rep Project Sonikku 001' are near completion."

As the two men leave, the tube holding 'Rep Project Sonikku 000' shatters.

As the camera zooms in, two red flashes of light are seen before the camera is destroyed…

"So it's true." Reps said, lowering his head, "You are my prototype. But tell, how'd you survive?"

"Heh, those fools. I'd already integrated my systems by the time they wanted to pull the plug, so I took my escape. And now, I am here to get revenge against the one who replaced me!" said the figure, laughing evilly.

"What do you mean?" Reps asked.

"I, METAL SONIC, the true robo-copycat of Sonic the Hedgehog, shall defeat you. And then my master will be one step closer to defeating you and your friend Darkness Shade." Metal Sonic said, lightning flashing in the background.

"Dark? What does he have to do with this?" Reps asked, his eyes now flashing as red as Metal's.

"If you defeat me, perhaps you will find out. Now let's duel!" Metal said, his duel pad shooting out in front of him.

"Very well!" Reps said, his pad doing the same.

"I shall go first." Metal said, playing 'Sync'.

"I summon this card." Metal said, playing 'Reps Project Shadow' (2200/2000).

"What? But…wasn't he never made?" Reps said, puzzled.

"Heh, heh, you fool. Didn't I say my master was powerful?" Metal said, flashing a metallic grin, "He merely took what remain of 'Reps Project Shadow' and created the card self you see before you."

"This master of yours is quite sick, you do know that?" Reps said.

"I believe that is all a matter of opinion my dear "brother"." Metal said.

"Very well, it is my turn." Reps said, playing 'Stoic'.

"I summon this card. 'Zero' (2400/1800).' Reps said.

"Ah…yes, it seems you've discovered data as well." Metal said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reps said.

"In due time you shall find out…" Metal said, drawing a card and playing 'Pink Rose.'

"I place 'Reps Project Shadow' into defense mode and lay down this one card. Your turn." Metal said, his eyes narrowed in a cocky look.

'I don't quite understand what he meant by that…' Reps said, drawing his next card and playing 'Outer Limits'.

"Heh, those humans think those songs are hard…if only they were robots." Reps said, grinning as he played 'Wing Zero' (1750/1900).

"I suppose that's supposed to scare me." Metal said in a mocking tone.

Reps just laughed, "Now I used this magic card, 'Endless Waltz' to summon this card.'

'Wing Zero' morphed in a glow of light as Reps summoned 'Wing Zero Custom' (2200/1800).

"Now 'Wing Zero Custom' attack 'Reps Project Shadow' with your Twin Buster Blast!" Reps shouted.

'Wing Zero Custom's eyes glowed as it charged its Buster gun and let loose with a huge blast.

"Bzzt…argh!" 'Reps Project Shadow' shouted as it was incinerated by the blast.

"Hmph, better than I expected." Metal said, "But the game is still on."

"Too true…" Reps said, "Now 'Zero' attack Metal directly."

"With pleasure!" 'Zero' said, unsheathing his beam saber and plunging it into Metal.

"Argh!" Metal shouted as the saber pierced him, "It may be a hologram, but it still hurts."

Metal's life points dropped down to 5600.

"Heh, your turn!" Reps said, grinning.

Metal just let off with a loud roar of laughter, "I think a change in location is needed."

Metal recalled his dance pad and jetted off towards the storm clouds in the distance.

"Just great, I won't let him get away that easily!" Reps said recalling his pad and dashing after him.

~Kanbei Corporate Headquarters: R&D Department~

"Heh, those fools have no idea what they've done." Said our mysterious shadow, "They really think they could create something like that and not have me find out."

The shadow crept through the hallways, though certain enhancements of his body made it troublesome.

"Sneaking never was my strong suit, that was always mind games." The shadow said smirking.

Using his sword to pry open the doors, he heard the alarms go off.

"Heh, it was bound to happen anyway." He said, heading towards a glass cylinder in the middle, housing a rather mysterious card.

"Kanbei, you fool! Did you really think you could create this and I would not know? This most powerful card? I'll be sure to make good use of it." The shadow said, slicing the case open and holstering the card.

"Stop right there!" said the guards as they busted into the lab.

"Heh, you fools are almost as troublesome as that boy." The shadow said, running a hand through his hair.

"That's it, open fire!" the leader said.

The shadow grinned, swiped his sword once, and the guards went down.

"Heh, now that I have this, Darkness Shade shall have much trouble indeed." The shadow said, busting a hole in the wall and flying off into the night.

~DDR CITY: Harbor~

"Stop this foolishness and fight coward!" Reps said, his eyes glowing a fiery red.

"Very well, "brother"." Metal said, stopping on the docks.

Both pads shot out and the duel resumed.

"If I recall, it is my turn!" Metal said, playing 'DXY!'

"I summon 'Reps Project Shades' (2600/2000)." Metal said, as the storm let loose with a large bolt of lightning and a crash of thunder.

"Okay, now this is ridiculous." Reps said, shaking his head, "Dark's rep self wasn't even out of the blueprint stage. I don't know who this master of yours is, but he is most definitely evil."

"Heh, evil is such a dirty word, I think the word that fits better is genius." Metal said, "Now, say goodbye to 'Wing Zero Custom'! Attack 'Reps Project Shades' with Keysaber Slash!"

"Heh, time you joined the same pile of trash that is my spoiled mangas!" 'Reps Project Shades' said, slicing 'Wing Zero Custom' in half.

"Jeez…did you even have to digitize the perversion factor as well? That's an image I don't want to see." Reps said, his eyes closed in disgust.

Metal sweatdropped, "I suppose my master may be evil, but even his sense of humor is a bit sick for me."

"Back on track, its seems you've lost some life points, and with my character so strong, you don't have many options." Metal said with a laugh.

'Maybe not now, but I'll find a way.' Reps said, drawing his next card.

"I lay these two cards face down, put 'Zero' in defense mode, and end my turn." Reps said.

"Heh, you seem to not have many options." Metal said, drawing his next card.

Metal played 'Electro Tuned (the SubS mix)' and summoned 'Tallgeese' (2000/2000) in attack mode.

"Heh, I should take care of that pathetic reploid of yours, but I believe I'll let the weakling be for now." Metal said.

"Weakling? I'm no weakling!" 'Zero' shouted, readying his buster.

"'Zero', don't let him get to you. I need you to stay cool and trust me on this." Reps said.

"Very well." 'Zero' said, powering down his buster.

'Need something good…aha, this will help.' Reps thought.

'Hmm…he's grinning, there's not much of a chance he could have done something good…unless…no, he couldn't have…' Metal thought.

"And now, I use this magic card. 'Ultimate Armor (Zero)'. And now I sacrifice 'Zero' to summon 'Zero Nightshade' (2800/2000)." Reps said.

A purple glow surrounded 'Zero' and it faded out revealing the black armored, faded blonde hair version of Zero named 'Zero Nightshade'.

"Heh, I'd forgotten about my armor." 'Zero Nightshade' said.

"Told you to trust me." Reps said, grinning, "Now, attack 'Reps Project Shades'!"

"You got it!" 'Zero Nightshade' pulled out his saber and sent the purple beam plunging through 'Reps Project Shades'.

"Ugh…bury me…with my…mangas!" 'Reps Project Shades' said as he blew up and Metal's life points dropped to 5400.

"Definitely didn't need the perversion." Reps said, shaking his head.

"Damn! This is far from over Reps!" Metal said, drawing his next card.

'Hmm…this may come in handy.' Metal thought.

"I place this card face down and end my turn." Metal said.

'He's running scared now.' Reps said, drawing his next card, 'Hey, this one should do just fine.'

Reps played '.59'.

"Now I use the magic card, 'SD Multiverse' so I can play this card, 'Captain Gundam' (2000/2000)'." Reps said.

~A few blocks away~

"Hey, are you okay Scott?" Dark asked, munching on his hamburger.

"Yes, is something wrong with you food Scott?" Mia asked, sipping her tea.

"I just…got the strangest feeling. As if a force cried out as it was Super-Derformed." Scott said, just staring into the distance.

"SD'ed? That could only mean one thing." Dark said.

"And that is?" Mia said.

"That Scott is still afraid of SDs!" Dark shouted.

Scott glared at Dark before knocking him through the wall of the restaurant.

"What? He spoke the truth, you do have a bit of a distaste for SDs." Mia said, still sipping her tea.

~Back to the Action~

The storm began its thunderous raining as the two mechas continued their tense face off.

"Heh, what might that do? It's equal to my 'Tallgeese'." Metal said, rain running down his spines.

'In actuality, as soon as that fool attacks, it will become much stronger.' Metal thought.

"Guess again, with 'SD Multiverse' in play, all characters are SD'ed, including yours." Reps said, "Which lowers its attack points. Captain, you know what to do."

"Right. I have been giving special dispensation to use a firearm to kick your ass!" 'Captain' said, raising up his beam rifle and firing at 'Tallgeese'. 

"Thanks you fool! I activate my facedown card, '4th mythical beast of Lecroa: Griffin'." Metal shouted.

"Oh Shit!" Reps shouted, "I bet I know what that does."

"Yeah, you do, but remember, we have to make this long and pointlessly drawn out, so I'll explain this card anyway." Metal said.

"This card allows 'Tallgeese' to link with the 'Griffin' and becoming much more powerful." Metal said, as the 'Griffin' came forth and linked up with 'Tallgeese' forming 'Tallgeese: The Winged Devil' (3000/2300).'

"Dammit! Now my characters are helpless." Reps said.

"Yes, they are. 'Tallgeese: The Winged Devil' attack 'Captain Gundam' now!" Metal shouted.

"Excellent." 'Tallgeese: The Winged Devil' said, calling forth his Griffin Spear, "Now die Captain!"

"No…I failed…" 'Captain' said, as the spear left a gapping hole in his circuitry, causing him to slowly shut down and then fade away.

"It shan't be in vain 'Captain'. I use the special ability of 'Captain Gundam's card to bring these two cards to the field." Reps said, as the thunder and lightning intensified, sending waves crashing over the docks and into the two mechas.

"More fodder for 'Tallgeese' to destroy." Metal shouted.

"We shall see, Metal, we shall see." Reps said.

"My turn," Reps said, "And I place my first card over to reveal 'Zero: The Winged Knight' in attack mode (2100/1900)."

"Heh, you foolish reploid, that shall not be enough to stop my card." Metal said as he laughed.

"If you believe that to be true, then feel free to attack me." Reps said his face giving nothing away.

"Your funeral, or rather, 'Zero: The Winged Knight's. 'Tallgeese: The Winged Devil' attack 'Zero: The Winged Knight'!" Metal shouted.

"You activated my facedown card, '5th mystical beast of Lecroa: Feather Dragon'!" Reps shouted, "It's all yours 'Zero: The Winged Knight'!"

"Oh Mana, give us the strength to defeat this evil!" 'Zero: The Winged Knight' said as he and the feather dragon combined to form 'Zero: The Perfect Knight' (3400/2300).

"Damn you!" Metal shouted, "I can't believe I fell for such an amateur trick!"

"And now you'll pay for it, 'Zero: The Perfect Knight' attack 'Tallgeese: The Winged Devil' with your twin Buster Sword!" Reps shouted.

"Oh Mana, come to me now!" 'Zero: The Perfect Knight' shouted as he slashed 'Tallgeese: The Winged Devil' in half.

"Dammit it all!" Metal shouted, his eyes illuminating the rainfall that fell a bright red color, as his life points fell to 5000.

"And I'm still not through, 'Zero Nightshade' attack Metal's life points directly!" Reps shouted.

"Heh, time to show you I'm no weakling." 'Zero Nightshade' said, charging his buster.

'Zero Nightshade' let loose with a double blast of his buster, then followed up with a slash of his beamsaber.

Metal slid backwards from the force of the blast and fell down on one knee.

'Shit! Things are not going as I had planned…I cannot fail' Metal thought.

"I'm still in this." Metal said, standing back up.

"Somehow I doubt that, my life points are barely touched while you're down to only 2200. And with no monsters to protect your life points, I don't think those will last much longer." Reps said, grinning.

Metal drew his next card and smiled, "You stupid fool! Your arrogance only makes this all the better!"

"What card could you have that makes you so sure of this?" Reps said, puzzled by the change in Metal's attitude.

"It's one you should know." Metal said, scrolling through the song list, stopping at the N's section.

"No, that, that can't be…it's inconceivable, impossible." Reps said, utterly confused.

"Heh, you of all people should know that nothing is impossible!" Metal said, letting the wheel stop on his next song, 'NeoMax'.

"No, I refuse to believe that you have that card." Reps said, shaking his head.

"Oh, I believe it's quite possible; yet, this place is not fitting enough for you demise. I have a much more significant place for that." Metal said, recalling his duel pad.

"Running off again? Are you nothing but all talk?" Reps said, recalling his pad.

"You can't mess with my mind that easily Reps, now, I suggest you keep up!" Metal said, jetting off.

"That coward! I won't let him scare me with his threats!" Reps said, jetting after Metal.

~Kanbei Corporation: R&D~

"So as you can see Mr. Kanbei, there isn't much left of the lab." Said a technician.

"Yes, it appears our mysterious 'friend' made quite the mess." Kanbei said, surveying the damage.

"Unfortunately, he managed to make off with the secret 'Max Brother' card we had in development."

"That is most unfortunate, I however, always have a backup plan." Kanbei said, approaching the wall in the west corner.

"Sir? May I ask what you're doing?"

"Like I just said, you fool, I always have a backup plan." Kanbei said, placing his hand on a certain wall panel.

The wall panel lit up and slid away, revealing a hidden room.

"Just like with the game, I always get the 'One More Extra Stage'!" Kanbei said, pulling a new card from a second glass case, "Though I wish I hadn't need to bring this out so early. Not enough testing with it makes its use dangerous, but I have no other choice. Now if our 'friend' wants this one to match his, he'll just have to face me for it."

"Sir…is that really wise? The one he stole was near ready for print, but…but this 'Max Brother'…its power is untested."

"I realize that, you idiot, but I have no other choice." Kanbei said, adding the card to his deck.

Suddenly, a girl came running into the room, "Brother, we're getting an unusual signal from the duel that Ryan's friend Reps is in. Its signal matches that of a 'Max Brother' card."

"What do you mean Sonja? That's impossible. I know that fool Darkness Shade and his friend Scott have both 'Max 300' and 'Maxx Unlimited'…'Legend' is still floating out there somewhere waiting to be found. I have 'Max.'…Our 'friend' has our 1st new 'Max Brother' and I have the 2nd one. Then that only leaves one possibility." Kanbei said.

"I wish you wouldn't be so reflective at times, brother." Sonja said, "But if it is the card I'm thinking of, how can it be? I thought it was only rumored to exist."

"Perhaps it was, Sonja, but it seems that whomever this person is has awoken this rumor." Kanbei said, "I'm trusting you to keep an eye on it, I'm heading back out to finishing getting the arrow cards I need."

"Yes brother, I shall keep you informed on it." Sonja said.

~Devastated Ruins~

"We are here!" Metal shouted, landing and shooting his duel pad back out.

"So? Where is here exactly? And more importantly, why is it so important that you had to lead me here to finish me off?" Reps said.

"You mean to tell me you don't recognize this place? You don't recognize…your home?" Metal said.

"My home? You can't possibly mean this is…" Reps started.

"Yes…this is the ruins of what was once G.U.N." Metal said, "Our home."

"It may have been my home when I was built, but I no longer have any connection to this, this abomination of humanity that was G.U.N.!" Reps shouted, his eyes matching the red of Metal's.

"You shouldn't talk bad about our creators "brother"." Metal said, "And now, to do the one thing to finish you off!"

Metal picked the song 'NeoMax'.

Suddenly, the thunder and lightning picked up in tone, matching that of 'NeoMax's.

The piano melody filled the air as the rain poured down heavier, balancing its beat.

'No! If he beats this song, then I've lost…there isn't a card in my deck that can work. Wait, I completely forgot about that card,' Reps said, looking at his deck, 'but the odds of me drawing it are so slim.'

"Are you ready fool?" Metal said finishing the song, "I now summon, the omnipotent 'NeoMax'!"

'NeoMax' (????/????) slowly appeared, pushing the rain away from itself as it appeared with the long version of the song from which he claimed his namesake continued on.

'NeoMax' was wearing all black, just as the other 'Max's, the only difference was his green eyes and the eerie green glow he gave off.

"What? His attack and defense points are '????'?" Reps asked.

"This 'Max' is the omnipotent as I said. He starts with 3000 attack much like his brother '300', then his defense is the number of songs I played times 750, something he gains from 'Unlimited'. Since that was 5, his defense points are 3750. And his most powerful ability he copies from 'Legend', in which he gains 750 attack points for each of my monsters destroyed. Since that was 3, his attack points are now at 5750." Metal said, "Now you know why he is named as such. However, his strength keeps him from being able to attack on this turn."

"Then I still have a chance." Reps said, placing his hand on his deck.

"A chance? There is no card in your deck that can beat 'NeoMax'. Face it, "brother", you have lost and my master will grow stronger." Metal said, laughing loudly as 'NeoMax' stood ready to attack.

'I…I can't do it. If I don't pull the card I need, then my friends…I've let them down. If Metal wins here, my friends don't stand a chance.' Reps thought, not being able to move his hand, 'My…friends.'

~Reps' Mind~

'I remember that day…when Sonic, Shadow, and Ryan destroyed those that remained of G.U.N. When Sonic came and secretly began to reprogram and rebuild me, instead of destroying me. He gave me the chance to be who I wished to be.' Reps remembered, seeing the images of that which happened back then, 'And then when Sonic awoke me because I was the only one who could help stop Rep Project Reid. That they would have trust in me, a reploid, after all that they'd been through with reploids.'

Reps saw his friends, the battle with Rep Ryan, their escape.

'I remember when we escaped, I had nowhere to go and no place to stay. But then,' Reps thought, as a holographic image of Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder, 'They invited me to live with them, to be their friend. I can't let them down. Not now, nor ever. I will draw the card. My deck won't let me down. Why else did I train all that time? To lose to some stupid prototype version of myself? I won't let the demons from my past consume me any longer!'

~Back to the duel~

"Whenever you're ready to lose, Reps." Metal said, "Feel free to draw another worthless card."

"My card's are not worthless. They trust me as I trust them. You, on the other hand, merely control your cards. You don't respect them, you don't care about them!" Reps shouted, pulling his next card, "And that is why, you shall lose!"

"My, my, what a caring speech. Too bad it's just a waste of time for you. Cards are merely tools to a means. You use their strength to win battles and that's it." Metal said.

'Thank you my deck, you've given me the one card that I needed to win!' Reps thought as he lay one card face down, "Come and get me Metal! I trust my deck, and your 'NeoMax' shall not defeat me this day!"

"You stupid fool! You waste such things on me! Now, my 'NeoMax' attack his 'Zero Nightshade' with Freeze Arrow Explosion!" Metal shouted.

'Neo Max' gathered his energy and launched it as a huge blast of green arrows aimed right at 'Zero Nightshade'.

"Thank you so much, you idiot! Reveal facedown card!" Reps shouted, revealing his facedown card, 'Zakarello Gate'.

"What the hell does that do?" Metal asked, very confused as to what happened.

"It's rather quite simple. Besides stopping 'NeoMax's attack, this card, in exchange for 4000 life points allows me to summon any 4 cards from my deck." Reps said, his life points dropping from 7600 to 3600.

"And what will that do? No monster you have can stop 'NeoMax'!" Metal said, his eyes closed as he let out a loud laugh.

"Heh, you fool. I trust my deck, and it shall help me. Now, come forth my 'Zapper Zaku', 'Grappler Gouf', and 'Destroyer Dom'!" Reps shouted, as those three cards flew from his deck onto his holster.

"The soldiers of the Dark Axis are ready to do battle!" 'Zapper Zaku' said, as he, 'Grappler Gouf', and 'Destroyer Dom' stroke their pose.

Metal laughed, "Is this supposed to be a joke? Even combined their power isn't enough."

Reps merely looked at his deck, "No, but the one card that I needed them for is!"

"'Zero Nightshade' and 'Zero: The Perfect Knight', I thank you for all you've given me, and now I must ask this last thing from you." Reps said.

"Do what you need to Reps." 'Zero Nightshade' said with a grin.

"My liege, do as you will, for it is my duty as a sacred knight." 'Zero: The Perfect Knight' said.

"Very well! Now, to summon my fourth card. To do so I sacrifice 'Zero Nightshade' and 'Zero: The Perfect Knight' to call forth, the 'Big-Zam'!" Reps shouted.

"What? There's no way you can possibly do this!" Metal shouted, now rather nervous.

"Oh, I believe it is." Reps said, taking the 'Big-Zam' card, throwing it on his card deck and having it appear on the field, "Now, 'Zapper Zaku', 'Grappler Gouf', and 'Destroyer Dom' board the 'Big-Zam' so we may put a stop to 'NeoMax'!"

"You heard the guy, move it!" 'Grappler Gouf' shouted.

"You can't beat 'NeoMax', its attack points are too high!" Metal shouted, his mind bordering on insanity.

"I'm afraid we can. Like I told you, I respect and trust my cards. If you can't do this, then you're doomed to fail!" Reps shouted.

"Powering up is complete sir!" 'Zapper Zaku' said.

"Good, and now you'll see the power of the 'Big-Zam'!" Reps shouted as the 'Big-Zam' (8000/4500) came to life.

"That's inconceivable! How could you bring forth such a powerful card?" Metal said, unable to believe what had happened.

"It's easy, when you believe in your cards…" Reps said, 'And you have friends like I do to support you.'

"Now, 'Big-Zam' attack 'NeoMax' with you Mega Particle Cannon!" Reps shouted.

The 'Big-Zam's Mega Particle Cannon began charging, bracing itself for the blow.

As the charge reached its peak, Metal was shocked.

'How could something like this happen to me? 'NeoMax' is supposed to be unbeatable.' Metal thought, 'Screw this, I'm out of here.'

"You may have won, but you won't get me!" Metal said, trying to jet away, "What? I can't move!"

Reps looked shocked, 'NeoMax' was holding onto Metal, keeping him from getting away.

"You stupid idiot, let go of me or we'll both die!" Metal shouted, trying to pry free of 'NeoMax's grip.

"I told you Metal. This is the price you pay for not respecting and caring about your cards. Now, 'Big-Zam' attack!"

Big-Zam attacked with its Mega Particle Cannon, engulfing Metal and 'NeoMax' with its powerful blast.

"No, let me go you stupid card! Let me go…Noooo!" Metal shouted as the blast engulfed him, "How could he have won?"

"It's simple." 'NeoMax' said as he disappeared and Metal began to disintegrate, "His trust in his cards and his friends won him this. Without those, you had no chance of winning from the beginning. You just don't have what it takes to be a 'Max'."

With that, both 'NeoMax' and Metal disappeared just as the long version of 'Neomax' came to an end and the rain slowly began to let up, the thunder and lighting dissipating.

Reps recalled his duel pad and went over to the remains of Metal, "'Neomax' was right Metal, without those you never did have a chance. So much for your master being so powerful, but since I did win this duel..."

Reps bent down and picked up two things from the remains of Metal and his duel pad.

"That's one more arrow card, plus 'Neomax' since it was your strongest card. Wait a minute, what's that?" Reps said, picking up a card that was in the charred remains of Metal.

"You've got to be kidding me. So, he's become that which he never respected." Reps said, holding a card version of 'Metal Sonic MSK-III'.

"I'll make some use of you, and show you the respect that you never showed your cards." Reps said, putting him and 'NeoMax' in his deck.

The clouds parted as the morning sun shone down on Reps, "Morning already. So much has happened, that I don't even know how to explain most of it. I just hope the others are doing as well as I am."

With that, Reps flew off in search of his next opponent…

~Nearby alleyway~

"I can't believe that fool lost. I gave him the 'NeoMax' card and he still lost." Said our mysterious shadow, 'But with the card I took from Kanbei, even if my other two underlings fail I shall still be able to get revenge. Darkness Shade wouldn't know what hit him.'

"Perhaps you merely underestimated Reps," Said one of the two remaining underlings of our shadow, "he did prove more powerful because of his trust in his deck."

"Maybe so. Perhaps you believe you could do better?" the shadow asked.

"Of course. I've wanted revenge on him for a very long time." Said his underling.

"Very well. You may have the next chance. Just don't fail me like you that fool Metal did." The shadow said.

"Then I take my leave." The underling said, speeding off.

"Are you sure its wise to let her go?" said the other underling.

"Do not worry, you shall get your chance. I know you have as much distaste for that boy as I do." Said the shadow.

"Indeed I do. Soon, Ryan, so very soon…"


	5. Black and Blue and Pink All Over

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution ~Black and Blue and Pink All Over~

By

Darkness Shade

Disclaimer: Those items, person, things, etc used by me that are not of my own creation belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------

DDR CITY: Green Hill

Sonic and Shadow were relaxing peacefully on the hillside, enjoying a nice lunch Sonic had bought.

"Ah, Sonikku…it's too bad that we can't always have moments like this." Shadow said, resting up against Sonic.

"Yes, but that's how things are when you're heroes. Not really much time for peaceful moments, that's why they're all the more enjoyable when we do get them." Sonic said, munching on a chilidog.

"So how many arrow cards do you have again?" Shadow asked, grabbing a chilidog before Sonic ate them all.

"Let me see," Sonic said, going over them, "Five. One more and I'm in the finals."

"You're just too good, Sonikku." Shadow said with a smile.

"Heh, I know. Just don't tell me too much. I might get an ego." Sonic said with a grin.

Sonic and Shadow both laughed.

"You? An Ego? Never…" Shadow said.

"Ouch! Okay, okay…I get the hint." Sonic said smiling.

"I wonder how the others are faring?" Shadow asked, cleaning up.

"You know them. They aren't ones to fail. I'm sure we'll be seeing them in the finals." Sonic said, standing up and stretching.

"Well, shall we go then. We need to find you one last opponent." Shadow said, "I believe we should try looking over at 'Bingo Highway'. I heard there were some really good opponents over there."

"Really? You've been a busy little thing, finding out info." Sonic said, picking her up, "Okay then, let's go!"

After Shadow and Sonic were gone, the shadowy figure showed up.

"Heh, perfect. They're playing right into my hand without even realizing it." The shadowy figure said before disappearing.

DDR CITY: Bingo Highway

  
"I never realized how bright this place was." Sonic said, slowing down and putting down Shadow.

"Yes, it definitely is bright…and noisy." Shadow said.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Sonic said, "I think it is. Hey Knuckles!"

"Huh? Who said my name?" Knuckles said, looking around, "Ah, Sonic. I had a feeling you'd be here somewhere."

"Hey man, you competing?" Sonic asked.

"No, I don't really play that much anymore. Though you know I could still take you if I wanted." Knuckles said grinning.

"Heh, you wish Knuckles. I'm surprised you are here though. Not like you to be around places this bright. Though I suppose that's why you are wearing your shades." Sonic said.

"Yeah, Tails was here, but he said something came up over at his workshop." Knuckles said, "I see Shad is tagging along with you. So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Knuckles." Shadow said with a smile, "Things haven't been this peaceful in awhile."

"I hear you on that one, Shad. For once, there isn't some crazy power mad person trying to do this or that." Knuckles said, "Just relaxing and taking in the sights. Well, it was good seeing you guys, but I've got to be heading back. Good luck Sonic, and just maybe I'll see you when I'm watching the finals back home."

"You can count on that Knux, take care." Sonic said as Knuckles flew off.

From the shadows a figure was watching, "Ah now that Sonic and that stupid bitch are alone, its time I made my move."

"So, you see any challengers?" Shadow asked.

"Not yet…hopefully we'll find someone who won't run off. Sometimes being too good is a bad thing." Sonic said.

Suddenly, a dark figure rushed by and grabbed Shadow, "If you wish for a challenge, then I'm the one you seek. Just try to keep up, that is, unless you wish to lose your little brat here."

"Hey, come back here! Shadow!" Sonic said, chasing after the figure.

"Let go of me, dammit!" Shadow shouted, trying to break free from her bonds.

"Oh no, you stupid bitch, I'm going to make sure you pay for taking my Sonikku away from me." The figure said, knocking Shadow out and then hiding.

Sonic arrived and jumped down to untie Shadow, "Shadow, hon, wake up!"

"Ugh…Sonikku? Is that you?" Shadow said, collapsing on Sonic.

"Yeah…you okay? Where's the person who took you?" Sonic said.

"I'm right here, Sonikku!" said the person, stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you? And why did you lead me here?" Sonic said, helping Shadow up.

"And why do you keep calling me a 'stupid bitch'?!" Shadow said.

"Because, you're the one that stole Sonikku from me," the figure said removing her hood, "Amy Rose!"

"Amy?!" Sonic said, confused.

"Yes, it's me. And I challenge you to a duel, Sonikku!" Amy shouted.

"So much for what Knuckles said." Shadow said.

"Quiet you bitch." Amy, "So, are you going to accept Sonikku?"

"Of course I will. No one dishonors my girl and gets away with it! Let's duel!" Sonic shouted as his and Amy's duel pad's shot out and formed.

"I'll go first!" Sonic said, playing 'Frozen Ray'.

"I play 'Metal Sonic' (2000/1800) in attack mode and lay one card face down." Sonic said.

"Very well." Amy said, playing 'Pink Rose'.

"I play 'Sonic' (2000/1700) in attack mode and end my turn." Amy said.

"Heh, you never give up do you?" Shadow said, "You always were way too obsessive over Sonikku."

"Shut up bitch! Just let Sonikku play so he can lose!" Amy said, losing her cool.

"Meow!" Sonic said with a laugh as he played, 'Something Wondeful'.

"Now I play 'Shadow' (2000/1700) in attack mode. And I use this magic card, 'Chaos Control' to let me bypass your character and attack your life points directly. Go 'Shadow'!" Sonic shouted.

"Chaos Control!" 'Shadow' shouted, piercing through Amy.

"Ugh…dammit! That stupid bitch!" Amy said as her life points dropped to 6000. She drew her next card and played 'Outer Limits'.

"Ha, ha, ha. Now, I sacrifice 'Sonic' and use this Ritual card, 'Ultimate Miracle', to summon 'Super Sonic' (3000/2500). Now attack his 'Shadow' card!" Amy said.

"I don't think so, reveal face down card." Sonic shouted, revealing 'Fake Emerald'.

"What the hell does that do?" Amy asked.

"It merely negates any energy attack, such as those caused by the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"Alright Sonikku, you go!" Shadow said, her eyes ablaze, "Show her not to mess with us!"

"You got it, my turn!" Sonic said, playing 'Burning Heat: 3 Options Mix'.

"Now, I sacrifice 'Shadow' and use a ritual card you might just recognize, 'Ultimate Miracle'. Now I summon 'Super Shadow' (3200/2200) in attack mode! Attack her 'Super Sonic' with Perfect Chaos Control." Sonic shouted.

"You got it." 'Super Shadow' said, streaking right through 'Super Sonic'.

"Bitch…you will pay!" Amy said, her life points dropping down to 5800.

"And I'm not done yet. 'Metal Sonic' attack her life points directly!" Sonic shouted.

"Affirmative." 'Metal Sonic' said, jetting straight into Amy.

"Argh! I won't let you win, Sonikku!" Amy shouted.

A distance away, our mysterious shadow watched on.

"She's not boding well. I may just have to interfere."

"Why don't you just give up now, Amy?" Shadow said, "You know Sonikku is going to kick your butt!"

"I don't care what you say, bitch! I'll beat Sonikku and then my master will make him all mine." Amy said.

"Your master? What in God's name are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Me!" our mysterious shadow said, swooping in and swiping his sword.

"Shadow, look out!" Sonic said, pushing her out of the way.

The sword caught Sonic's leg and sliced it up.

"F***!" Sonic shouted, grabbing his bleeding leg.

"Sonikku!" Shadow shouted, taking the bow out of her spines and tying it on his wound, "Can you still move it?"

"No…argh! Damn this hurts!" Sonic said, wincing in pain.

"Ha, since you can't play on, I guess that means you forfeit." Amy said, "And so now you'll be all mine, Sonikku."

"I'd never be yours you stupid girl!" Sonic shouted, trying to stand up, "You don't get it, do you? I love Shadow and that's something you can't stand. Shadow was right when she said you were always too obsessive over me. You didn't love me; you always wanted me because I was Sonic. And that's why I never wanted you, you annoying little bitch!"

Amy stood there, twitching, "You bastard! If I can't have you, then no one will!"

With that, a swirling darkness surrounded Amy and engulfed the three.

Destination Unknown

"Ugh, Sonikku? Where are we?" Shadow asked, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure. Last thing I remember was Amy and then…" Sonic said, holding his leg, "She went all crazy…then the blackness."

Suddenly a loud laughing echoed through the darkness.

"Amy! Where are you?!" Shadow shouted.

Amy appeared in front of them, "No need to shout, here I am."

"Where did you bring us?" Sonic demanded.

"Just another one of the powers I've gained from my master. This should be a place you know all too well." Amy said, "This is the darkness from which all heartless are born."

"Heartless? How does your master have the ability to do this?" Shadow said.

"Wouldn't you fools like to know…but now, the rules have changed. So I suggest you play, Sonikku, because forfeiting here will prove deadly." Amy said.

Sonic attempted to stand up, but the pain was too much, "Shad, I…I can't stand."

"Then I guess you forfeit the duel, such a fitting end…for both of you." Amy said, throwing her head back in laughter.

"No…" Shadow said, taking Sonic's duel deck and placing it on her arm, "I'll take over for him."

"You? You wish to duel against me?" Amy shouted, "What a ridiculous thought; though this means I can get my revenge directly against you."

"We'll see…lest you forget, I was once as good as Ryan." Shadow said, drawing her cards, "So let's do this!"

"Gladly!" Amy shouted, "And it's my turn."

Amy lay one card face down and then played 'B4U'.

"Now I summon 'Metal Sonic MkII' (2400/2400) in attack mode. Attack her 'Metal Sonic'." Amy shouted.

'Metal Sonic MkII' lighted up his eyes and spindashed right through 'Metal Sonic'.

"That's one for the scrap heap!" Amy shouted.

"Damn!" Shadow shouted, her life points dropping to 7600, "But, you've left your 'Metal Sonic MkII' wide open for my 'Super Shadow' to destroy."

Shadow drew her next card, 'Wait…that's the third emerald I've drawn. I remember something about Sonic's deck, but I've forgotten what the emeralds are used for.'

"Now, 'Super Shadow' attack her 'Metal Sonic MkII'!" Shadow shouted.

"I don't think so, reveal trap card." Amy said.

"No, not that one." Sonic said, wavering between unconsciousness and consciousness.

"Yes, 'The Plothole of No Return'. Say goodbye to 'Super Shadow'." Amy said.

'Super Shadow' was swallowed up by the darkness, never to be seen again.

"Fufufufufu! And now, your life points are wide open for attack. 'Metal Sonic MkII' attack her life points directly!" Amy shouted.

"Damn! That hurts!" Shadow said, her life points dropping to 5200.

"My turn!" Shadow said, drawing her next card.

'Another emerald…three more.' Shadow thought.

"Okay, I was saving this, but you leave me know choice." Shadow said, placing the song wheel on 'PARANOiA Survivor Max' and placing it on Oni Steps.

"Shadow…don't do it…you'll get hurt." Sonic said, still clutching leg.

"What choice do I have? It's the only card I can play…" Shadow said, playing 'PSM Oni'.

"Shad…." Sonic said, slipping into unconsciousness, "…you…can do it."

"Hah, you are foolish to try such a thing." Amy said.

'You're wrong…I won't fail my Sonikku.' Shad said, giving her all, 'My legs…it burns, but I can't give up.'

Shad collapsed as the results screen came up, "It's…*pant* not the…*pant* prettiest score, but…it's enough. Now, I summon 'PARANOiA Survivor Max' (2800/2400) and since I also did the Oni steps, I used 'PARANOiA Survivor Max's special ability to summon this card, 'PARANOiA ~Respect~' (1600/4000) in defense mode. Now 'PARANOiA Survivor Max' attack her 'Metal Sonic MkII'."

"Bzzzt!" 'Metal Sonic MkII' short-circuited as 'PARANOiA Survivor Max' tore through him.

"Dammit!" Amy shouted as her life points dropped to 5600.

Amy drew her next card and played 'Do It Right'.

"I summon this card in defense mode and end my turn." Amy said.

"Ha, I've got you on the run now." Shadow said.

'Don't worry, we'll be out of this soon love.' Shadow said, looking at Sonic.

"Now, 'PARANOiA Survivor Max' attack Amy's facedown card." Shadow shouted.

"Argh…" screamed Amy's card as 'PARANOiA Survivor Max' made mincemeat of it.

"Just be glad it was in defense mode." Shadow said, "I place this one card face down and end my turn."

"Fine!" Amy said, drawing her next card, "Oh yes…this shall do very nicely. I play the magic card 'Roulette'."

As she said this, a roulette wheel appeared, marking off each of Shadow's two monsters, Shadow, and Amy into four separate divisions.

"Explain yourself. What the hell is going on?" Shadow said.

"It's quite simple, you stupid bitch. The wheel is going to spin and if it lands on a monster, it's destroyed. However, if it lands on one of us, we lose half of our current life points. So, begin the roulette!" Amy said, as the wheel began to spin around.

'Damn, this won't be good!' Shadow thought, wondering where it would end up stopping on.

'Heh, this stupid bitch will learn to take away my Sonikku!' Amy thought as the wheel began to slow down.

'No, dammit! It looks like its going to land on me…I don't need to lose life points.' Shadow said.

The wheel slowed to a crawl…and landed on Shadow's 'PARANOiA Survivor Max'.

"Fufufufufu! Say goodbye to your stupid little 'PARANOiA Survivor Max' card." Amy said.

'PARANOiA Survivor Max' was erased as the roulette wheel disappeared.

"Damn…now all I've got is 'PARANOiA ~Respect~', but since I special summoned it, it's not as powerful." Shadow said, drawing her next card, 'Hey, the sixth emerald. But I still don't know what to do with them.'

Shadow played, 'Do It Right (80's Electro Mix)'.

"I keep 'PARANOiA ~Respect~' in defense mode and play 'Mecha Knuckles' (2000/2400) in attack mode. Now, 'Mecha Knuckles' attack her life points directly." Shadow said.

'Mecha Knuckles' let loose with a barrage of missiles launched from its' knuckles, aimed straight at Amy.

Amy fell back from the blast as her life points dwindled down to 3600.

"Bitch, pissing me off was the wrong thing to do." Amy said, drawing her next card, "And you'll find out soon enough."

'I don't like how she put that.' Shadow thought to herself, 'She must either have a very good card, or she's bluffing like a bastard.'

Amy played 'Look to the Sky'.

"Now I summon 'Egg Robo' (1500/1800) in defense mode." Amy said.

'Why is she playing such a weak monster?' Shadow said, "'Mecha Knuckles' attack her 'Egg Robo'."

'Egg Robo' disappeared in a flurry of explosions.

"My turn." Amy said, drawing her next card, "Ha, I play the magic card, 'Re-Energization', which allows me to bring back any two robot cards in my grave yard for a measly 1000 life points. I chose to bring back 'Metal Sonic MkII' and 'Egg Robo'. I place 'Egg Robo' in defense mode. Now, 'Metal Sonic MkII', attack his 'Mecha Knuckles'."

'Mecha Knuckles' exploded after being sliced in half by 'Metal Sonic MkII'.

"Oh, hell!" Shadow said, life points dropping to 4800, "But you still have less at 2600."

"That may be, but after this next turn, you'll see my absolute power!" Amy shouted, her voice echoing in the darkness around her.

Shadow drew her next card, 'The final emerald! But what do I use them on? I need to figure that out, because I have a feeling that once I do, I can beat back this bitch!'

"I'd hoped I wouldn't have to use this card so soon." Shadow said, playing 'Leading Cyber'.

"I summon 'Metal Sonic MSK-III' (2800/2000) in attack mode." Shadow said.

"How can you have that card when you haven't run into that troublesome robot, Reps?" Amy said.

"Reps? I don't know how you know about him, but I didn't get anything from him." Shadow said, 'It seems they've already gotten to Reps, but from what I can tell, he won against whomever he fought.'

"Now, 'Metal Sonic MSK-III', attack 'Metal Sonic MkII'." Shadow shouted.

Amy was merely silent as the difference in attack points was subtracted from her life points, dropping her down to 2200.

'Now, to play this turn and get her to attack my 'Egg Robo'. Once she destroys it, she'll have sealed her own fate.' Amy thought, drawing her next card.

"I end my turn without laying any cards." Amy said.

"Very well." Shadow said, drawing her next card.

'It's a ritual card. 'Miracle Lost'? It doesn't say whom this is for.' Shadow said, looking over at Sonic, 'If only he wasn't unconscious. He'd know what it was for.'

"What's the matter, Amy? Attack my 'Egg Robo' and open my life points up!" Amy shouted.

"Shut up, bitch! 'Metal Sonic MKS-III', knock away her 'Egg Robo'!" Shadow shouted.

'You fell for it, bitch!' Amy thought as 'Egg Robo' was destroyed.

Amy started off with a slight snicker, which turned into a mild laughter, and finally became a maniacal cackle.

"You mind sharing with me what is so damn funny?" Shadow asked.

"You are, for playing right into my hand." Amy said, picking her final song, 'The Legend of Max'.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Shadow shouted.

"You bet your ass, bitch! Now I'm going to school you with the third max brother!" Amy said, playing 'The Legend of Max'.

'No, there's no way she could ever be this good for real.' Shadow thought, 'It must have to do with that silver-haired guy who sliced Sonic's leg.'

"And now…I summon forth, 'The Legend of Max'!" Amy shouted, playing the card.

Kanbei Corp. DDR CITY Status Room

"Sonja, I'm back. Do you have that report I asked for in regards to 'NeoMax'?" Kanbei said, walking into the room.

"Ah, brother. I take then that you have all six of the arrow cards you need." Sonja said, grabbing a dossier of the shelf.

"Yes, I'm ready for whomever shows up in the finals, be it our mysterious "friend' or that so-called rival of mine, Ryan." Kanbei said, taking a seat.

"Well, here's the info on 'NeoMax'. It seems that Reps' defeated whomever it was that first owned this card, so it's now his." Sonja said.

"I see…well, at least 'The Legend of Max' is still floating around there somewhere. I suppose all we can do it wait…What the hell?" Kanbei said as an alarm went off, "Our "friend" hasn't come back, has he?"

"No, brother, I do believe that someone is summoning the one Max Brother that has yet to be found." Sonja said, bringing up a screen.

"So, someone is summoning 'The Legend of Max'. Can you pinpoint the location?" Kanbei asked.

"No…someone or something is blocking the signal." Sonja said.

"Dammit! Keep trying! We've got to find out who has the last Max Brother card!" Kanbei shouted.

Heartless Darkness

"So, are you ready to see the true power of 'The Legend of Max'?" Amy said, laughing loudly.

"What do you mean, 'true power'?" Shadow asked, puzzled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Amy said, 'That fool Metal never knew that the power 'NeoMax' obtained from 'Legend' was less powerful than its true form that exists solely in 'Legend'.'

"I still don't get it. Where is 'Legend'? I'd expect him to be there since you did say you summoned him." Shadow said, mocking Amy.

"I've yet to announce his power. The true ability 'Legend' has is for each character of mine that has been destroyed, his attack and defense are that times 1000." Amy said, "So, since you destroyed five characters, 'Legend' has an attack and defense power of 5000. So, now, come forth, 'The Legend of Max'!"

In the same eerie fashion as the other Max's, 'Legend' faded in slowly as a voice shouted 'Fear!', dressed in a black shirt and pants, topped off by a black beret.

"Like his brother, 'NeoMax', he must wait one turn before attacking. It doesn't matter what pathetic move you make, he shall dust off your two characters and then finish you off for good!" Amy shouted.

'If there was any good time for the deck to show me how to use the emeralds, it'd be now!' Shadow said, drawing her next card, ''Chaos'? I'm still not sure what to do. Sonikku…'

"I switch 'Metal Sonic MKS-III' to defense mode and end my turn." Shadow said.

"Time to take out the trash." Amy said, "Attack her 'PARANOiA ~Respect~' with your Boost Arrow Blitzkrieg!"

"Dammit it all!" 'Metal Sonic MSK-III' shouted as he was vaporized.

"One down, one to go." Amy said.

"Huh? Why did I lose life points?" Shadow said, as her points dropped from 4800 to 3800.

"That's the 2nd special ability of 'The Legend of Max'. Even if your monster is in defense mode, the difference between attack and defense points is taking straight out of your life points." Amy said.

'How can I survive against something like that? I tried my best, Sonikku…but it seems it just wasn't enough…' Shadow thought to herself, closing her eyes.

Shadow's mind

"Shadow…don't ever give up."

"S-Sonikku? Is that you?" Shadow asked.

"Yes…I know you have what it takes to defeat Amy. It may look hard now, but there is one card left. That one card will light the way to your victory. It's connection to the 'Emerald' cards and 'Chaos's card is the one your looking for. If you figure out the connection, then you will know what to do."

"I don't know if I can Sonikku. 'Legend' just seems so…unbeatable." Said Shadow, hanging her head.

"That's not the Shadow I know. You've never let anyone beat you…"

"…Except you, but you know why." Shadow added.

"Heh, yes. Now draw from your deck and show Amy why you're my girl."

Back to reality

"So, ready to lose now?" Amy said, "No matter how hard you try, your precious deck, much like Sonikku, is worthless."

'A connection? He said there was a connection. Seven 'Emeralds', 'Chaos', 'Miracle Lost'…wait…I know what it is now. Thank you, Sonikku. I know I can win now.' Shadow thought, drawing her card, 'Yes…this is the card Sonikku spoke of. Now I can win this.'

Amy was perplexed, "And why, may I ask, are you smiling like that?"

"You wish to know why? I've drawn the final card that will seal your fate." Shadow said, "And I believe you should know whom this is."

Shadow placed 'Chaos' on the field.

"Chaos? Since when did he have that card?" Amy said, trembling slightly.

"Shaking are we? Does 'Chaos' here frighten you? Well, I'm sure this will have you shitting your panties, Amy!" Shadow said, showing all seven 'Chaos Emerald' cards, "And with this ritual card, 'Miracle Lost', I can summon a creature of unstoppable power and abilities."

The seven emeralds appeared on the board and combined with 'Chaos', energizing the 'Perfect Chaos' card.

"I now summon the unstoppable, 'Perfect Chaos'!" Shadow shouted.

"This isn't possible. It can't be!" Amy shouted.

"I believe it is, now 'Perfect Chaos' destroy 'The Legend of Max' with your Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted.

'Perfect Chaos' roared and let loose with a blast of pure chaos energy, which engulfed 'The Legend of Max' and completely destroyed him, taking away the rest of Amy's life points.

"No, I've failed." Amy said, grabbing her head, "No, master. Please forgive me…no, don't…argh!"

"Amy?" Shadow said.

"Amy is gone you fool!" said a voice coming through Amy, "Enjoy this victory while you can, for it shall not win you the war. As for this pathetic excuse for a puppet, she'll be fresh meat for the Heartless. If you wish to leave, now is the time, otherwise, you'll be lunch for the Heartless."

With that, Amy's body collapsed and a large amount of glowing eyes appeared in the distance.

"Come on Sonic, get up!" Shadow said, putting an arm around his shoulder, "We need to get out of here."

"Ugh…don't leave…Amy…can't…" Sonic said.

"You're right…we can't just leave her here." Shadow said tossing Sonic through the portal and running over to get Amy, "Come on girl, we need to get out of here now!"

Shadow used a quick Chaos Control to zip through the portal just before it closed.

"Ugh…Shadow? Did we make it?" Sonic asked, standing up.

"Careful Sonikku, your leg." Shadow said, lying Amy down.

"I'll be fine, is Amy okay?" Sonic asked, limping over to her.

"She will be. It seems she's no longer under the control of that guy." Shadow said, "Come on Amy, wake up."

"Oh, what have I been up to?" Amy said, "Sonic? Shadow? What the hell's going on?"

"Well…" Shadow said, feeling her in, "…and that's it."

"Wild…I guess I should thank you for saving me. I don't have much to help you…" Amy said, shifting through her deck, "But since that shadow had me use this to give you so much trouble, perhaps it can help you somehow."

"'The Legend of Max'?" Shadow said, "Thanks, but I'm not sure how much use we can get out of it with Sonic hurt."

"It's okay, Shad. I know the perfect person to give that card to, but we need to hurry. I have a feeling he'll be needing it." Sonic said, limping off as fast as he could.

DDR CITY: Hang Castle

"What do we have to be in such a creepy place, Ryan?" Charmy asked.

"Where else do you think I'll find anyone who hasn't dueled me yet? Everyone else just runs off…and I'll never get my final card like that." Ryan said, sitting on the edge, looking over the landscape.

"I know, but this place is spooky as hell. Let's just find someone to duel and then get out of here." Charmy said, latching tightly to Ryan.

From off in the shadows, a figure was watching, waiting, "The time is nigh, Ryan. Soon, so very soon, you shall feel my power…"


	6. Flames of the Past

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution ~Flames of the Past~

By

Darkness Shade

Disclaimer: Those items, person, things, etc used by me that are not of my own creation belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------

DDR CITY: Hang Castle

"Ryan, this place is uber-creepy! Can't we go?" Charmy asked, latching onto Ryan's arm.

"I already told you, I need to find one last opponent and this is the only sector of the city I've not been over." Ryan said, scanning his field of vision.

"Why? Why would there be such a scary place in this city?" Charmy said.

Suddenly, a ghostly figure suddenly appeared and Charmy jumped back.

"Uh…let go!" Ryan shouted as Charmy was wrapped around his neck.

"Look ghosts! Let's get out of here Ryan!" Charmy said, out of her wits.

"Ghost?" Ryan said, staring at the figure, then slashing it with his Keysaber, "See? It's gone."

Charmy slowly climbed off of Ryan and fell down, "Can we please go?"

"I told you…" Ryan started to say, "Wait a minute…I feel something, an energy I haven't felt in a long time. Where is it coming from?"

"Are you okay, Ryan? You look like something is off." Charmy asked, standing up.

Ryan shook his head; "I'll be fine…let's just keep going onward. I still need to find an opponent."

From the distance, our shadowy figure was spying on Ryan.

"I didn't think he'd pick up on my signal that easily, it's a wonder she lasted as long as she did against him." The figure said, "Are you ready to take him?"

"Of course…it shall be a pleasure to personally take care of him…and that little dog of his." Said the shadow's final lackey.

"Then go, take care of him."

With that, the lackey took off after Ryan.

"Well, there's got to be someone who I can take on." Ryan said, growing rather impatient.

"Calm down, hon, someone will present themselves; you are the main character after all…well, one of them…but you'll find your opponent." Charmy said, throwing her arm around Ryan.

"Yeah, you're right Charmster." Ryan said closing his eyes, then suddenly opening them, "And I believe it has just happened."

"So, its now our time to duel…and you've brought the dog with you."

"I'd know that voice anywhere," Ryan said.

"Dog? That could only be one person." Charmy said, her eyes aflame.

"Follow me if you aren't afraid." The shadow said, taking off down the path.

"Great, here we go again!" Ryan said, dashing after the shadow.

"Wait up Ryan!" Charmy said, trying to keep up with Ryan.

"Okay, I know she went this way, where did she go?" Ryan said, looking around.

"I don't know…" Charmy said, finally catching up with Ryan, "but you could've waited for me."

"Yeah, sorry…but you know I had to find her." Ryan said.

"I know…hey, what's that thing over there?" Charmy said, heading over to a large sphere that was apparently hovering above the ground.

"I'm not sure…" Ryan said, looking it over, "Something is written on the side, but I can't make it out."

"Hmm…" Charmy said, reaching her hand out to touch it.

"'Those who touch this sphere shall experience a change in perspective.' Eh? What the hell does that mean?" Ryan asked, then saw Charmy reaching for it, "Wait! Don't!"

It was too late, Charmy's hand came in contact with the sphere and a glow enveloped Ryan and Charmy.

"Um…oops?" Charmy said as she and Ryan were rotated.

"Whoa! This is a new one…the whole place flipped upside down. Guess that's what was meant by a 'new perspective.'" Ryan said, letting his stomach catch back up with him.

"Ryan, look, she's over there!" Charmy said.

"Bravo…you've made it. I'm rather surprised you figured it out so quickly, but I suppose you really can teach an 'old dog new tricks.'" Said the figure.

"'Old dog?' If I recall, you're the old dog…rather, make that bitch!" Charmy spat out.

"Heh, some temper. Perhaps that dog of yours needs to be sedated?" said the figure.

"That's enough, Callie! I know you came for a reason, and you've been tainted. I can feel the dark heartless energy flowing through you." Ryan said, "Who's behind all this?"

"Heh, you'll find out soon enough. For now, we duel!" Callie said, letting loose her duel pad.

"Very well!" Ryan said, doing the same.

A distance away…

"Are we almost there Shadow?" Sonic said, limping behind.

"Don't worry hon, I can feel Ryan from here, he should be close." Shadow said, helping Sonic run.

"I just hope he hasn't started dueling yet, I have a feeling he'll need this." Sonic said, holding the 'Legend of Max' card.

"Don't worry…he's not foolish enough to charge headlong into a duel…especially not here." Shadow said, then stopped, "I take that back."

"Why do you say that?" Sonic said, then peered over the edge and saw Ryan dueling, "Dammit all to hell! Wait a tick…you can still slip it into his deck. Just use Chaos Control." Sonic said, handing Shadow the card.

"I don't have a chaos emerald though." Shadow said.

Sonic reached behind him and pulled out the green emerald.

"Where'd you get that from?!" Shadow asked.

"Dimensional pocket, how else would I carry things?" Sonic said, "Now go, hurry!"

"Right…Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, speeding towards Ryan.

Shadow approached the two duelists and stealthily slipped 'The Legend of Max' in Ryan's deck.

Ryan shook his head, he could've sworn he just felt something.

"What's the matter? Losing your nerve already?" Callie said with a laugh.

"Laugh at this!" Ryan said, playing 'A Minute (Extended Mix)'.

"I play this ritual card which allows me to summon 'Mia Ausa' (2000/2800). I play two cards face down and end my turn." Ryan said.

"Very well, my turn." Callie said, drawing, 'Ah, this card will do.'

Callie played 'So Deep (Perfect Sphere Remix)' and played 'Beat' (2200/1800) in attack mode.

"Now 'Beat', attack his 'Mia Ausa'." Callie shouted.

'Beat' came towards 'Mia' with a spin kick.

"Heh, I don't think so. Activate face down card, 'The Plothole of No Return.'" Ryan said with a grin.

"Damn!" Callie said as 'Beat' was sucked away to another dimension.

"My turn." Ryan said, playing 'Absolute'.

"I play this card, 'Pizza Delivery Call', in order to summon 'Charmy (5th Mix)' (2400/2000)." Ryan said.

"Finally, the digital bitch makes her appearance." Callie said.

Needless to say Charmy had that fire in her eyes look.

"Just for that, I now play this magic card, 'Riot of Blood', on Mia." Ryan said with a grin.

"Crap! Ryan, you sure that's good? You know how Mia is when she goes orochi…" Charmy said.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on." Ryan said, as Mia's ribbon slowly fell off her hair, her fingers became clawlike, her stance hunched over slightly, and she had the purple glow of the orochi flame all about her.

"This card raises her attack power by 1000 points, but unfortunately, it also takes a 1000 of my life points to use per turn. Now, 'Orochi Mia', attack her life points directly." Ryan shouted.

'Orochi Mia' let out a roar and slashed right through Callie.

"And now, 'Charmy (5th Mix)', follow up with your full-speed drop kick!" Ryan said.

'Charmy (5th mix)' jumped high into the air and came crashing down on Callie.

"Sh*t!" Callie shouted, her life points now at 2600.

"Well worth it for that one turn…" Ryan said, his life points at 7000, "But to change her back, 'Charmy (5th mix)' you know what to do."

'Charmy (5th mix)' nodded and gave 'Orochi Mia' a quick kiss and tied her ribbon back on.

"Just like with the real Mia." Charmy said with a chuckle.

"Oh my, what happened to me?" 'Mia Ausa' said, coming out of her daze.

"Hmph, you merely got lucky with that one Ryan." Callie said, drawing her next card, "Heh, heh, heh…say hello to my 'Transfer of Power' magic card."

"What the hell does that do?" Ryan demanded.

"Simple, it takes the attack point total from your stupid little cards and adds it to my life points. All I do is sacrifice 1000 life points first and then the effects kick in." Callie said with an evil laugh.

"Damn!" I said as 'Charmy (5th mix)' and 'Mia Ausa's attack went to zero as the points were added to Callie's life points, bringing her up to 6400.

"You shouldn't have thought it that easy to defeat me." Callie said, playing 'Burning Heat (3 Options Mix)'.

"I play 'Goji Rokkaku' (2400/2700) in attack mode. Attack his 'Charmy (5th mix)' with the Golden Rhino Strike!" 

'Goji' called his assassin squad and 'Charmy (5th mix)' was decimated.

"Ryan…." 'Charmy (5th mix)' said as she vanished.

"You sick bitch!" Ryan said as his life points dropped to 4600.

"I'll place one card face down and then end my turn." Callie said.

'She's up to something.' Ryan thought as he drew his next card, 'All right, the second part of 'Ansemian'. I have a feeling I'll need her more than ever with this duel.'

"I switch my 'Mia Ausa' to defense mode and place one card face down. Your turn." Ryan said.

"Running away…just like all those years ago." Callie said.

"Are you trying to thin my patience?" Ryan said, growling.

"I wonder…did you ever tell that little dog there what really happened?" Callie said, pointing at Charmy.

"He told me enough." Charmy said.

"Hmph…oh really?" Callie said, "Then perhaps its time you heard the whole thing…"

A distance away Sonic and Shadow were watching the duel with interest.

"Why did they stop?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure…do you think Ryan detected you putting the card in his deck?" Sonic said, his head resting in Shadow's lap.

"He gave this funny look like he knew something, but I don't think he did." Shadow said.

"It was so long ago Ryan. Let's take a trip down memory road." Callie said as we were engulfed in a dark cloud…

-----------------------------------------------------

Location: I'll give you one guess…

"Where the hell are we?" Charmy said, latching on to me as we floated in this dark space.

"I don't know, but I recognize the energy signature I'm picking up from anywhere." Ryan said as they touched down on some surface, "This is heartless territory."

"Bravo, Ryan. It only took you one guess." Callie said with a sarcastic clap, "It's time to take a trip down memory lane. Back to when it all started…four years ago."

An image appeared in darkness, a picture I knew all too well…

…'For the first time in awhile, I was happy. I had a girl, I was good at something people liked, and I had friends who liked me.' Ryan thought as he drove to the mall.

As Ryan entered the arcade he was tackled by someone, "Your late again Ryan."

"Excuse me for taking my time Callie." Ryan said.

"How hard could it be for you to get ready? You don't brush your hair and it looks like you just throw on any clothes you happen to see." Callie said, helping me up.

"Jeez, you're almost as bad as Scott is at times, you know?" Ryan said, then felt a hand on his shoulder, "Oh…hi Scott."

"Me? As bad as Callie is? You are kidding right? Cause we all know no one can be as bad as me." Scott said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah…just lay off. So which one of you guys am I gonna own first today?" Ryan said as he got on the dance pad.

"I think you've got that the other way around Ryan." Scott said, getting on the other side, "You're the one who'll be owned."

"Oh, you boys and your power struggles. You both know I'll beat you." Callie said.

The three looked at each other…and then just laughed…

…"Good times, eh Ryan?" Callie said.

"Times I can't believe ever existed." Ryan said…

…6 months later, Ryan was walking the mall, trying to get over how Scott had suddenly just vanished off the face of the Earth.

"I can't believe my best bud is gone, just like that. It's been a whole month and there hasn't been any trace of him." Ryan said, till he saw something that caught his eye.

There was Callie…with some other guy…and he had his arm around her.

"No, she couldn't be…could she?" Ryan said, walking closer.

"Are you sure we won't be seen by that loser boyfriend of yours?" the guy said.

"Him? Heh, he won't be my boyfriend for long…now that I've found you." Callie said, giving him a kiss, "Your much better than he is…especially at DDR."

Ryan couldn't believe this…first his friend disappears, and now his girl was going to dump him; this was not something he was going to take idly.

"Look here you bitch!" Ryan said, confronting her, "You go ahead and leave me, cause I'm dumping you!"

"Ryan!? Where did you come from?" Callie said.

"Didn't expect to see me, did you?" Ryan said, "And I must say, this guy doesn't really impress me all that much."

"You want some of me?" the guy said, facing Ryan.

"You're not worth my time…goodbye Callie, and I hope your life is nothing but misery from now on…" Ryan said, '…cause I know mine is.'

…"You really are a bitch, aren't you?" Charmy said.

"Heh, you get all touchy, don't you?" Callie said…

…1 year later, Ryan had been obsessed with DDR…he had already won a handful of tournaments and was one of the most recognized players, but something was missing.

One day, while walking home, he noticed some guy torturing an anthro.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Ryan said, knocking the guy down with a punch.

Ryan looked at the anthro, "A blue hedgehog? Hey, you okay buddy?"

The anthro looked at him and then fainted.

"Damn…" Ryan said picking him up, "…that guy did a number on him."

Ryan made his way home, put the anthro in a guest bed and went about bandaging up his wounds, "There, that should do it. I still don't see why people are how they are about anthros. You think after all these years they'd let up this nonsense."

The hedgehog slowly opened his eyes and sat up, "Where am I?"

"You're at my house, after I knocked out that guy, I brought you here. How you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Um, I've been better. Thanks for helping me and all…guess some of you humans are all right." He said with a grin.

I chuckled, "Yeah…by the way, my name's Ryan."

"And I'm Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said, shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you." Ryan said.

"Likewise." Sonic said…

…"How touching…" Callie said, her voice all sarcastic.

"I should really thank you I suppose, without you putting me through all that crap, I don't think I ever would've met Sonic. Funny how things work out." Ryan said…

…6 months later, Ryan and Sonic were practicing for the next DDR tournament.

"Funny, isn't it?" Ryan said

"What is?" Sonic asked.

"Us, being friends, I can tell you I really didn't see that happening." Ryan said.

"Heh, true, true…but I think it makes sense that the best DDRists here are friends." Sonic said.

"Mind if I step in and play?" said a black hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, how you doing man?" Sonic said, giving him a high-five.

"Good, lot better than I have in awhile." Shadow said.

"I would think so, with us as friends anyway." Ryan said.

Shadow laughed, "Now whether that's a good or bad thing is yet to be determined."

The three of them laughed.

"Speaking of which, what are you doing here anyway Shad?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here to tell you I've heard a rumor of someone starting a new tournament, and this is supposed to be unlike anything ever." Shadow said.

"I suppose that means we won't see much of you then." Ryan said.

"Probably, you know how much I want to be the 'Ultimate'." Shadow said, "Well, I'll catch you guys later."

Just as Ryan and Sonic were leaving, a blond haired girl stopped them.

"Hello Ryan." Callie said.

"What do you want Callie?" Ryan said without turning around.

"Dude, is this that crazy chick you told me about?" Sonic said.

"I see you've started associating with his kind now." Callie said.

"'His kind?' So now you're a speciest (A/N: prejudice against species)?" Ryan said.

"So what if I am?" Callie said.

"Look, what the hell do you want?" Ryan said.

"To be frank, I want back with you…" Callie said.

"What? How come?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking and well, I made a mistake all that time ago." Callie said, 'Not to mention you're loaded and famous now.'

"'Loaded and famous now' huh?" Ryan said, "I see why you want me back. Sorry Callie, no dice. Let's go Sonic."

"Wha? How did you?" Callie said, confused.

"I won't even ask what you did or how you did it." Sonic said as him and Ryan left Callie in her stupor…

…"And that more or less gets us to now." Callie said, "I didn't know how you read my mind back then, but things were opened to me when my master did what he did to me. Who could ever guess you had those powers?"

"Wait, you had a chance to have her back…and you didn't?" Charmy asked.

"Of course, why would I want someone who wanted me for the reasons she did?" Ryan said, "I waited for someone who liked me for me, and I found her."

Charmy blushed.

"I'd say you failed at whatever you were attempting to do, now I'm sending us back!" Ryan said, powering up and unleashing a burst of white energy.

---------------------------------------------

DDR CITY: Inverted Hang Castle

"I don't know where they could've gone, but I've sensed that energy when Amy did what she did." Sonic said.

"So that means she took them to that heartless world?" Shadow asked.

"More than likely…hey wait, where'd that burst of white light come from?" Sonic asked.

"Dammit, you're much stronger than I thought." Callie said, "I may not have beaten your mind, but I'll beat you in this duel. Reveal face down card, 'Greed of Goji'."

"I have a feeling I won't like that." Ryan said.

"Too right…*chuckles* After sacrificing 'Goji Rokkaku', this let's me summon 'A.KU.MU.' (4000/2800). Now wipe out his 'Mia Ausa'." Callie said.

'A.KU.MU.' charged up and pinched 'Mia Ausa' with his electric claw.

"I've let them down…." 'Mia Ausa' said as she disappeared.

"Bwahahahaha! Now what will you do Ryan? With no monsters to protect you, you'll be wiped out in no time!" Callie said with a laugh.

'What can I do?' Ryan thought as he drew his next card, 'The third card of Ansemian! No characters to protect me though.'

"I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Ryan said.

"Heh, no where to hide. 'A.KU.MU.', attack his life points directly." Callie said.

"I don't think so." Ryan said, "Activate face down card, 'Freeze Arrow'."

"What the hell is wrong with 'A.KU.MU.'?" Callie said.

"Simple, 'Freeze Arrow' stops any attacking character and keeps him frozen for 1 turn." Ryan said.

"Still won't be enough to save you." Callie said, "I end my turn."

'Come on, come on. I need a character.' Ryan said, 'Damn, it's the fourth Ansemian card. And I have no trap cards, which means I have no choice…I can't take a direct hit.'

"I place this card face down in defense mode and end my turn." Ryan said.

"Heh, feel my wrath." Callie said as 'A.KU.MU.' destroyed…an arrow panel?

"What? You had to play defense with that card?" Callie said, then grinned, "Now you can't win. Without all five cards, 'Ansemian: The Forbidden Dancer' is unusable. I'm now unstoppable."

'Dammit!' Ryan said, drawing his next card, 'Well, this'll help.'

"I play the magic card, 'Paralyzing Trick Bars of Pain'. This'll stop you from going for the next three turns."

"Go ahead and hide behind your trick bars, it won't save you from your end." Callie said, "I end my turn."

'Okay, let's get some character cards.' Ryan said, 'You have to be kidding me? The final Ansemian piece?! Damn!'

"I end my turn." Ryan said.

"Heh, nothing…it figures." Callie said, looking over her hand, "I'll end my turn. It's obvious you won't win, so I'd like to prolong this."

"You're a sadistic bitch, you know that?" Charmy said to Callie.

'I'm not sure if I can do this…there isn't a card in my deck now that can stop her. I can't loose, damn it. Most of all, not to her!' Ryan said, drawing his next card, 'Wait a minute! How did I get this card?! That distortion I felt, it must've been Shadow using the Chaos Control. But I can't use this…I can't beat this on Heavy.'

"Anytime you're ready to lose Ryan!" Callie said with as she laughed.

'Think Ryan, think! Wait, there's writing on this card…' Ryan grinned as he read what it said, "I believe I just found the tool of my victory."

"Your victory? Somehow I find that to not be possible." Callie said.

"Does this look like I'm lying?" Ryan said, showing Callie 'The Legend of Max' card.

"How did you? Wait…why am I worried, you can't beat that on Heavy." Callie said.

"There are more ways then one to summon a Max Brother." Ryan said, selecting 'The Legend of Max' on Standard.

"Standard? What on Earth are you trying to do?" Callie said.

Ryan played through and kept his combo till he got to the jumps, missing one.

"Dammit! I've only got one turn left in which to do it...otherwise Callie will win." Ryan shouted, angry with himself for losing the combo.

"Ryan, chill! Remember…trust your cards!" Charmy shouted.

"Oh, for God's sake, not that heart of the cards crap! I thought you were trying to make this different then 'Yu-gi-oh'." Callie said.

"Piss off and let me play!" Ryan said.

"Very well, I end my turn…and with that your trick bars disappear." Callie said.

"Thanks for the breaking news, bitch!" Ryan said, 'I've got to do this.'

Ryan selected 'The Legend of Max' again, listening to the lyrics closely.

"Can you See?"

"Enter Your Feeling."

"The Fly!"

"Do You See Your Goal?"

"Energy!"

"Reality…Reality!"

"Fear!!!"

"Revolt!"

"Do the Right Thing, trust yourself, and you'll know the right thing!"

"Listen to yourself!"

"You can do this…you can!!"

"No F*cking way!!" Callie shouted as Ryan AA'ed 'The Legend of Max' on Standard.

"Oh, I think so…and you know what that means." Ryan said, "First, I'll play this card, 'Sacrifice Blow' which allows me to discard any characters to the graveyard. I place all four pieces of Ansemian that I have in there. And now…I summon forth the unstoppable and unbeatable 'The Legend of Max'! (7000/7000)."

"How is it so strong? It should only be 3000 for each since I only destroyed three of your characters." Callie said.

"True, but remember, it says 1000 per destroyed character." Ryan said.

"That's right, you sent all four pieces of Ansemian you had to the graveyard." Charmy said.

"Exactly, that's where the other 4000 came from." Ryan said, "Now, attack 'A.KU.MU.' with Boost Arrow Blitzkrieg!"

'A.KU.MU.' short-circuited from the arrow overload and Callie felt the difference in life points hard.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Callie said, her life points dropping to 2400.

"That's what you get for trying to beat me again, Callie. Even with whomever this master of yours is, you just don't get it." Ryan said, "You can't beat us."

"No, there must be something I can do…" Callie said, looking through her hand.

"It wouldn't matter…almost all magic and trap cards are useless against a Max Brother." Ryan said.

"Nooooo!" Callie said, falling to the ground in agony.

"This finishes it!" Ryan said, sending 'Legend' to do the finishing blow.

Callie was knocked flat by the attack as her life points dwindled down to 0.

"That's it…I've won." Ryan said, holstering his duel pad.

Ryan went to get Callie's strongest card and his final arrow card when Callie's body stood up.

"Still want some more, huh?" Ryan said, grabbing his Keysaber.

"Just as cocky as I was told." Said a voice through Callie.

"You, you're the one behind this aren't you?" Ryan said.

"Of course I am…we'll meet soon enough, that much I can tell you. Till then, I'll leave you to wondering." Said the voice.

"Fight me now you coward!" Ryan shouted, shaking Callie's body.

"Hahahahaha! You'll get your chance to take you on…for I will have my vengeance against both you and your pathetic friends. Darkness Shade will suffer the full brunt of my anger." Said the voice before Callie's body collapsed.

"Dammit! Fight me!" Ryan shouted before releasing a burst of energy.

"Ryan, calm!" Charmy said, slapping me.

"Yeah…you're right." Ryan said, shaking his head, "Let's get her 'A.KU.MU.' card and my final arrow card."

Charmy noticed someone coming from the distance, "Hey, who's that?"

"Ryan, good job man!" Sonic said, limping over to them.

"Sonic! Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Ryan asked.

"Ran into a possessed Amy Rose…but I'll be fine, despite being out of the tourney." Sonic said with a grin.

"Thanks for slipping me that card, though, Shad. It came in handy." Ryan said.

"Thank Sonic, he got it from Amy when we won. So…where to now?" Shadow asked.

"Well, let's place these on my duel pad and find out." Ryan said, arranging all six of his arrow cards and watching the image form.

"So that's where we're having the finals, eh? Here's hoping the other's make it." Ryan said, "Well, onward to the finals!"

After they disappeared into the horizon, a helicopter landed.

"So, this is where the signal last came from, Sonja?" Kanbei said, searching the grounds.

"Yes, brother. 'The Legend of Max' signal came from here. Though I don't see it anymore." Sonja said.

"Hmm…" Kanbei walked over to Callie's body, "I believe I know who has the card. Let's go to the location of the finals, the others should be showing up soon…and it's not good of the host to leave his prey waiting."

The helicopter flew off as the shadow stood on the rooftop of the castle, looking over the landscape.

"It is finally time. I'm going to have to deal with them myself now, but they have no idea who I am, so they'll never know what to do until its too late."

The shadow took off in the direction, heading straight for the others.


	7. Prelude to Destiny

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution ~Prelude to Destiny~

By

Darkness Shade

Disclaimer: Those items, person, things, etc used by me that are not of my own creation belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------

DDR CITY: Kanbei International Arena

"Well, this is the place." Ryan said, landing and setting down Charmy.

"I don't see anyone else, though, so apparently we're the only ones here at the moment." Sonic said, slowly landing and leaning up against Shadow.

"Well, knowing the others something has them delayed again…especially the way Dark and Scott can go at it." Charmy said with a laugh.

Elsewhere in the city

"Okay we've got our six arrow cards, don't you think we should head to the arena now?" Scott said.

"Well, I believe we would if you hadn't knocked poor Darkness through those brick walls…again." Mia said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's his own fault for mentioning the SD's again…God help me if I have to face Reps in the finals." Scott said.

A few blocks away

"Ow…anyone know what hit me?" Dark said, coming out of his daze, "Oh, that's right, Scott went and spazzed again after I brought up SD's again."

Dark stood up and started walking till he was plowed over by a vespa, a yellow vespa.

"Hey, watch we're you're…" Dark said, till he recognized it, "You're the one that ran into my car, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" said the driver, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I notice you're still missing your 'Pillows' sticker…guess you got what was coming to you." Dark said with a grin.

"You mean you took it?" the girl said, reaching behind her and bringing out a golden guitar.

"So that's how it's going to get, eh?" Dark said, pulling out his Keysaber.

"Hmm…" the girl said looking over Dark, "Here, take this thing. I don't have any need for it."

Dark raised an eyebrow, "Okay…but no funny stuff."

Dark took the golden guitar and looked at it, "Hey…I know what this is."

"Sucker! Time for you to fly!" the girl said, rearing back another guitar and connecting with Dark.

"@_@ Here I go again…" Dark said in a daze.

"That'll teach you to steal my 'P!'!" said the girl before driving off.

Back with Scott and Mia

"Mia, do you hear something?" Scott said, looking around.

"Yes, it sounds very loud…and, if I'm not mistaken, it's in a lot of pain." Mia said.

Just then, Dark came crashing down into the ground hard.

"I'm all right…@_@" Dark said, nearly falling down after getting up again.

"What happen to you?" Scott said, helping Dark maintain his balance.

"Remember that chick with the vespa who damaged my car?" Dark said, shaking his head to regain his composure.

"I believe I do…didn't you then track her down and steal her little 'The Pillows' symbol?" Mia said.

"Yeah, well…I ran into her…more like she ran into me, but she did give me this." Dark said, pulling out the golden guitar.

"Well, what do you know? You've found another Bemani Item." Scott said, "More precisely, the 'Bemani Guitar'."

"Cool…now I've got one to. I've got one too! I've got one too!" Dark said over and over while jumping around.

Scott could only take so much and knocked him away again.

"Did you really have to do that, Scott?" Mia asked with a sigh.

"Well, wasn't he annoying you as well?" Scott asked.

"Well…yeah…let's go…we wouldn't wish to be late for the finals. At least you hit him in the direction of the Arena." Mia said, flying off.

Scott followed suit.

Back at the Arena

"I remember that one…jeez, good times." Sonic said laughing.

Shadow was just blushing, as was Charmy.

"So many memories." Ryan said, "Okay, something feels off."

"What is it hon?" Charmy asked.

"I feel it as well. Where's it coming from?" Sonic said.

Just then Dark came crashing down into the crater.

"Ah, it's just Darky." Sonic said.

"I'm okay, nothing injured." Dark said, getting up…and then falling down.

"Hmm…that's something you don't see everyday." Ryan said.

"He looks hurt." Charmy said, walking over to Dark, "You okay?"

Charmy bent down and nudged Dark, "Hey, come on…say something."

Just then, Dark's hand went up and squeezed Charmy's chest.

"You son of a…!" Charmy said, tossing Dark up and hitting him with a large hammer that she apparently pulled out of nowhere.

"You can't blame him for doing such, I suppose." Shadow said, "He is ecchi by nature."

Dark held his arm as he stood up, "That was so worth it."  
Charmy just glared at him and probably would've hit him again if Scott and Mia hadn't shown up.

"Yo, Ryan! Glad to see you made it." Scott said, landing.

"Good to see you guys are okay, considering…" Ryan said, trailing off.

"Considering what?" Mia asked.

"Well…and so that's what's been going down." Ryan finished explaining.

"I see…so what Cloud and Aerith told us was true. Someone is after us…" Scott said.

"The thing is, who could it be? And why are they targeting me specifically?" Dark said.

"We don't know, but we can be sure that whomever it is will more than likely show up here." Sonic said.

"Especially after what he told us after I kicked Callie's butt." Ryan said.

"My, it would seem things are rather heavy, wouldn't they?" said a voice.

"Ah, there you are Reps, something hold you up?" Charmy said.

"Not really…other than the trouble it seems you guys have had as well." Reps said, having a seat with us.

"So, let's see…who all is in the finals?" Shadow said.

"Well, I am." Ryan said.

"I as well as Dark have enough." Scott said.

"Count me in too." Reps said, showing his six cards.

"So, that's four people so far. Knowing Kanbei, he'll be five." Ryan said.

"I believe we would make six and seven." Said two people wearing cloaks.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ryan said.

"Easy, Ryan, it is merely us." Said Aerith, lowering her hood, "We had to make sure we stayed hidden."

"Okay…but can you blame me? Especially after what might happen." Ryan said.

"I understand fully." Cloud said, removing his hood, "That's why we had to make it to the finals as well. That way we have a good chance of defeating whomever our enemy is."

"That makes sense." Scott said, "Since we have no idea who this person is, what he/she looks like, and what he/she is capable of."

"Am I too late for the finals?" said a voice.

Everyone whirled around to see a young man with grey hair, wearing a long cloak type thing.

"And who might you be?" Charmy asked.

"Oh, my name is Phirothes. I'm pretty happy I made it to the finals, but after seeing all of you here, I probably won't make it too far." Said Phirothes.

"Well, Phirothes, it's good to meet you. I can tell you must've been a good competitor to make it this far." Ryan said, shaking his hand, "Who knows, you might end up dueling me."

"That sounds like it would be fun." Phirothes said.

"Well, know all that's left is to wait for our wonderful host…late as always it would seem." Dark said.

Suddenly, a very large airship began to descend into the Arena.

"What the hell is that thing? It's massive." Charmy said.

"You know, Cloud, that thing almost looks like Cid's ship." Aerith whispered.

"I think we just found out where he's been." Cloud whispered back.

The airship landed and folded out its gangplank.

"Ah, so you've finally arrive, eh Kanbei?" Ryan said.

"My, my, it seems you and all of your little friends have made it to the finals. Pity, since you won't win, but at least they'll be plenty of you here to console each other when you lose." Kanbei said, "Regardless of that, please present your six arrow cards so that I can verify you belong in the finals."

Ryan, Dark, Scott, Reps, Cloud, Aerith, and Phirothes each handed Kanbei their six arrow cards.

"And my six makes me the eighth finalist. Very well, you all may board." Kanbei said, walking up the gangplank.

"Hold it, you don't have card, nor are finalists, I can't let you past." Said a guard to Charmy, Sonic, Shadow, and Mia.

"Oh, come on…" Charmy pleaded.

"Let them board…I don't really care either way." Kanbei said, before getting on the airship.

"Fine…just hurry up." The guard said.

Everyone quickly boarded the airship and it took off.

The skies above DDR CITY

"This is a rather fancy ship you've got here, Kanbei." Scott said.

"Why thank you, it is the most advanced airship of its kind." Kanbei said.

"If you ask me, it's almost too big…" Ryan said.

"…Like someone is overcompensating, big time." Dark finished.

"Quiet you two!" Kanbei said, "I suggest you head to your rooms to prepare, the dueling will start soon."

"Someone's got something up his butt." Charmy said, as she grabbed Ryan's arm, "Come on, let's get you prepared."

Ryan nodded and followed.

The others agreed they should get their decks ready as well and headed for their respective rooms.

After they were gone and Kanbei was alone, Sonja came down.

"So, did you do what I asked?" Kanbei said.

"Yes…though I didn't quite like doing it, since it's sort of like cheating." Sonja said.

"Did I ask for your opinion? No…so, what did the data show?" Kanbei said.

'No need to be an ass about it...' Sonja thought, "As you thought, all seven Max brother cards are now on board this ship."

"Good…so that means one of those three people I don't know has my secret card. I suppose the only way to find out is through the duels…but that will happen soon enough. I'm heading to my room, call me when the setup is complete." Kanbei said, leaving Sonja alone.

"God, he seems so obsessed with this…what's wrong with you brother?" Sonja said, shaking her head and walking away.

Cloud and Aerith's room

"Aerith, what's wrong? I can tell when you're agitated." Cloud said.

"Just something I feel…you know how I have this, right?" Aerith said, pulling out a golden keyboard.

"Yeah, just like how I have this one." Cloud said, pulling out a golden panel.

"Well, it seems these are 'Bemani Items'. Like what the others have." Aerith said, "And something bad may happen."

"So wait, what you're trying to tell me is that all of the 'Bemani Items' are on board this ship?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, the 'Bemani Arrow', 'Disc', 'Guitar', 'Drum', 'Pod', 'Keyboard', and 'Pop'N'. All seven of them are on this ship." Aerith said.

Cloud took her in a hug, "Don't worry hon, whatever happens, we'll try to stop it…even if it means facing our friends."

Aerith nodded and leaned up against Cloud.

Dark, Scott, and Mia's Room

"I hope you're ready for this." Scott said, "No more messing around."

"You've got that right." Dark said, flopping down on the bed, "I wonder who I'm gonna duel?"

"Dark dear, I think we should be more worried about that mysterious guy who showed up for the finals." Mia said.

"She has a point, Dark. Think about it, an unknown enemy…eight people dueling, seven whom we know, all signs point to him." Scott said.

"Perhaps…I will say that I can't shake the nagging feeling that he seems…familiar almost." Dark said.

"You may be right about that Darkness." Mia said.

Ryan and Charmy's room

Ryan paced back and forth, something on his mind.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Charmy asked, "Ever since that Phirothes guy showed up, you've been really agitated."

"I know Dark probably feels it too, and I really hope I'm wrong, but there's something oddly familiar about that guy." Ryan said.

"Familiar? What do you mean?" Charmy asked.

"That hair of his…it reminds of someone…long ago." Ryan said, shaking his head, "And…for the briefest of moments, I felt…"

"Felt what, hon?" Charmy said, standing up and hugging Ryan.

"An energy…" Ryan said, "It's probably nothing, but…I just hope nothing bad happens."

Sonic, Shad, and Reps' Room

"Seems you had more trouble with those hooded dudes than I did." Reps remarked at Sonic's injury.

"Oh, you could say that. It would seem we all had our own trials." Sonic said.

"Tell me about it, running into yet another Metal version of you was the last thing I wanted." Reps said.

"You really think we wanted to run into Amy again?" Shadow said, "That girls been borderline psychotic about Sonic without some guy possessing her and making it worse."

"All I know is, as soon as we find that guy, his ass is mine." Said Reps.

"My, don't you seem a tad violent tonight." Sonic said.

"Yeah, sorry, but the last thing I need is more crap from my past." Reps said, "I'm gonna rest up, so just wake me when Kanbei starts the duels."

Sonic nodded and Reps went into stand-by mode.

"Well…here's hoping our friends do well." Shadow said.

"Yes…but, I could use some rest." Sonic said, cuddling up with Shad.

"Very well, hon." Shad said with a smile.

Phirothes' Room

Phirothes' room is dark, the only light that from an eerie glow surrounding Phirothes.

"Yes…the time is soon at hand." Phirothes said, letting out a loud laugh, "Those fools have no idea. Well, no, that's not exactly true…two of them detected my true self before I could cover up my energy signature. I should've known those two would. As for the other two being here, that merely makes things better than I planned."

Phirothes absently held a golden circle in his hand, looking over it.

Phirothes let out another loud laugh, "Ryan, Dark, Cloud, and Aerith…you four will never see it coming. And by the time you do, it will be too late."

Kanbei's Room

"Hmm…I suppose the time has come to start the duel. Sonja?" Kanbei called, grabbing his duel pad and deck.

"Yes, brother?" Sonja said, coming into his room.

"It's time, have the other duelist meet in the main lobby." Kanbei said, "I'll see you and the others there."

"Yes, brother." Sonja said, heading to the cockpit.

"Captain Cid?" Sonja called.

"Hello there, Sonja. What can I do for you?" Cid said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Captain, you're not supposed to smoke while on board." Sonja said.

"I know, I know…" Cid said, putting it out.

"Anyway, do you think you could announce for the duelists to assemble in the main lobby?" Sonja asked.

"Sure thing, Sonja." Cid said.  
"Thank you." Sonja said as she left for the lobby.

"Cute kid, but a little too loyal to that brother of hers." Cid said, lighting up another cigarette.

"Attention, attention. Will all duelists and guests please assemble in the main lobby…I repeat…" came the announcement over the PA system.

Slowly the duelists filed into the lobby.

"So, about time, ne?" Scott said.

"Yes…so, you all ready to lose to me?" Ryan said with a grin.

"Cocky as ever, I see." Kanbei said, entering the room.

"About you showed up." Dark said, "We going to duel or what?"

"If you'll stay quiet for more than a few seconds, we will." Kanbei said, "Each duel will be determined randomly."

Kanbei signaled at Sonja, who pulled a lever.

A large machine, with a statue of a Max Brother on either side, rose from a platform.

"Inside this machine, a ball with each of your names has been placed inside it. When I throw this switch, two balls will come out. Those two will be the first to duel." Kanbei said, throwing the switch.

The balls rolled round and round till one finally popped out and rolled into the left Max Brother's hand.

"The first duelist is Scott." Kanbei said.

"Figures…" Scott said with a grin, "Wonder which one of you guys gets to lose to me?"

'He's almost as bad as Darky.' Kanbei thought.

The balls rolled around some more till the next ball slid up and down into the right Max Brother's hand.

"And his opponent will be……Reps." Kanbei said.

"Ack! No!" Scott said.

"*chuckles* Time to face your fears there, Scott." Dark said with a chuckle.

"Am I missing something?" Reps said.

"Of all the people, I have to face the one with SD's in his deck." Scott said, cursing his luck.

"I see now…this will be most amusing." Reps said.

"Duelists, if you'll follow me, we can get to our dueling grounds." Kanbei said, motioning for Scott and Reps to follow, "Sonja will lead the rest of you to the observation deck so you can observe the duel."

Scott and Reps' nodded and followed as the others followed Sonja.

Main Deck

"So we're actually dueling on the airship, eh?" Scott said.

"Yeah, sounds pretty cool." Reps said, "You really scared of SD's?"

"Let's just say, I have a distaste for them." Scott said, "You'd better duel your best though."

"Oh, trust me, I will." Reps said with a grin.

Kanbei led them into their positions as the others entered the overlooking observation deck.

"Kanbei doesn't spare the expenses does he?" Charmy said.

"Nope, but that's how he's always been after he took over that company." Ryan said.

"Overcompensating for that which he lacks." Dark said, "At least, that's how I always put it."

"Overcompensating, eh?" Mia said, "Sounds like Nash."

They all gave a good chuckle at this and watched as Reps and Scott took their positions on the opposite sides of the dueling arena.

"Normal duel rules from the tourney apply here in the finals. I trust none of you will cheat, because we have ways of dealing with cheaters." Kanbei said.

"What's he mean by that?" Charmy asked.

"You don't want to know…" Dark and Ryan said at the same time.

"Seems you have experience with that." Mia said.

"Sorta, but we still hold to the fact we didn't cheat…we were set up." Dark said.

"Ah, so is this when you and Callie split…wait…" Charmy said, "It just dawned on me, that other guy…he was Kanbei wasn't he?"

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good, hon." Ryan said, "Yes…he was…so you can see why Dark and I harbor such feeling towards him."  
"Well, Charmy and I are here for you guys so don't worry." Mia said with a smile.

"I know…hey, it looks like their ready to duel." Ryan said.

"So, you ready Scott?" Reps said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Scott said, "Your SD cards are going down."

"Funny, I could say the same about your Beatmania/IIDX cards." Reps said.

"Duelists ready?" Sonja said, "Battle!"

"Let's duel!" Scott and Reps said as their pads shot out.

In the observation crowd, Phirothes looked on silently.

'Soon…it matters not who wins this. None of them can stop me.'


	8. The Quarter Finals

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution ~The Quarter Finals~

By

Darkness Shade

Disclaimer: Those items, person, things, etc used by me that are not of my own creation belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Airship Arena

"I'll allow you the first move." Scott said.

"Very well." Reps said, playing 'Leading Cyber'.

"Here's a card you should recognize." Reps said, playing the 'Vic Viper' (2000/1800) in attack mode, "And I'll play one card face down. Your move Scott."

"Very well." Scott said, playing 'Gradiusic Cyber'.

"And now I play my 'Vic Viper' in attack mode as well." Scott said, "And I'll lay this card face down. Since our attack points are the same, there's no point in attacking. It's your turn."

"You're going to regret that." Reps said, playing 'Burning Heat (3 Options Mix)', "And now I play my face down card in conjunction with this card."

"'Full Option' and 'Full Force'? A tad on the overkill aren't we?" Scott said.

"Perhaps, but it allows me to combine my 'Vic Viper' on the field with the 'Vic Viper' in my hand in order to bring forth this card." Reps said, playing 'Dual V.V.' (2900/2500).

"Ack! It's those stupid bastard clones!" Scott said.

"Yep, and I'm afraid your 'Vic Viper' is no match for the 'Dual V.V.' Attack with your neutron laser." Reps said as the 'Dual V.V.' shot forth a beam, disintegrating Scott's 'Vic Viper'.

"You got lucky this time, I'll have to take you more seriously now." Scott said with a grin, his life points down to 7100, "Besides, I was hoping you would do that."

"You were?" Reps said, puzzled.

"Yes, it now allows me to use this card, 'High-Tech Reconstruction'. For a mere 500 life points, it will rebuild my 'Vic Viper', making it stronger and faster, turning it into the 'Gradius Mk. III' (3400/2700)." Scott said.

"*blink* Well shit…" Reps said as his 'Dual V.V.' was blown apart by Scott's 'Gradius Mk. III', his life points dropping to 7500.

"It's your turn." Scott said.

"I know…" Reps said, drawing his next card, 'Damn, no character cards. And no trap cards either.'

"Something the matter Reps?" Scott asked.

"I pass…I can't do anything." Reps said.

"Very well…my move." Scott said, 'Hmm, this card will come in handy later.'

"Now, 'Gradius Mk. III', attack Reps' life points directly." Scott said.

Reps recoiled from the blast as his life points dropped to 4100.

'Come on, deck, give me something good.' Reps said, drawing, 'Yes!'

"Ready to face your fears, Scott?" Reps said.

"What do you mean by that?" Scott asked.

"This!" Reps said, playing the 'SD Multiverse' card.

"Noooooooooo!" Scott said.

Needless to say, those in the crowd watching facefaulted from this display.

"And that means your 'Gradius Mk. III', besides getting SD'ed, also loses 1000 of its attack points." Reps said.

"So, you still don't have anything protecting your life points." Scott said.

"On the contrary," Reps said, grabbing a card, "I do. Thanks to the 2nd ability of this card, I can summon any SD character to my hand and then play it."

Reps played 'Destroyer Dom' (2600/2000) in attack mode.

"Attack his SD'ed 'Gradius Mk. III' with Ultimate Armament Destruction." Reps said.

"Gallop! Ready the weapons!" 'Destroyer Dom' said as his support unit opened up all weaponry, "Target found…target lost, target found…target lost, target found…target lost. Just open fire!"

A barrage of missiles, laser fire, and other nasty things that kill nailed 'Gradius Mk. III', blowing it to pieces.

"Ack!" Scott said, getting hit by the recoil of the blast, "Damn, there goes more life points."

"Well, this has been interesting so far." Dark said, munching on popcorn.

"Yes, they have similar attacking styles and yet they still have their uniqueness to it…where'd you get that popcorn?" Ryan asked.

"Popcorn guy." Dark said, pointing over at a vendor cart.

"What the hell is something like that doing here?" Charmy asked.

"Hello, don't you see? Entertainment like this is always better with food." Dark said, happily munching down on the popcorn.

Ryan and Charmy shook their heads and sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this card, but you leave me no choice." Scott said, selecting 'Max 300' as his song.

'So, it's about time Scott got to using his 'Max Brother' card.' Kanbei thought, 'I can't wait to see it in action…and yet I'm more curious about seeing Reps' 'Max Brother' card. Here's hoping he can last long enough.'

"I was wondering when you'd play that card." Reps said, "Let's see how you handle a 'Max Brother'."

"With pleasure." Scott said, playing 'Max 300'.

"Now, you shall see the true power that is, 'Max 300' (4500/3500)." Scott said, "And being a 'Max Brother' card, it is immune to your SD trickery."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." 'Destroyer Dom' said.

"Now, 'Max 300', attack with Arrow Obliteration!" Scott shouted.

'Destroyer Dom' and his Gallop both exploded in brilliant flashes of light as the arrows overloaded their circuits.

"Dammit it all!" Reps said, his life points now down to 2200.

"Suddenly things are looking very up for me." Scott said.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Reps said, drawing his next card, '*blink* I can't believe it.'

"This isn't quite over yet, Scott…not when I have this." Reps said, playing 'NeoMax'.

'Finally, I shall see the final 'Max Brother' card in action.' Kanbei said.

"And now, I summon 'NeoMax' (5250/2250) in attack mode!" Reps said.

"To quote Bender, "I'm boned!" Scott said.

"Attack 'Max 300' with Freeze Arrow Explosion!" Reps shouted.

'Max 300' was shattered by the overload of green arrows.

"Dammit!" Scott said, his life points dropping down to 6150.

"I wonder how much longer you'll last now, Scott. It would seem I have this in the bag." Reps said, "However, it is your turn, so make your move."

"I will…and it isn't over till the life points are 0." Scott said, drawing his next card, 'This would help, but I can't use it to protect myself.'

"Are you going to make a move or not?" Reps said.

"I can't, so I pass my turn." Scott said, cringing, as he knew what was to happen next.

"Very well, 'NeoMax', attack his life points directly!" Reps shouted.

'NeoMax' hurled his freeze arrows at Scott, who blocked the attack as best he could.

"Greeeeen!" Scott said, "That's all I can see."

"Snap out of it, Scott!" shouted Dark from the stands, "This isn't RAB!"

Scott shook his head, 'He's right…which is odd since it's Dark we're talking about.'

Scott drew his next card, "Yes, I play 'Paralyzing Trick Bars of Pain'. This'll halt your attacks for three turns."

"Do your best, but this is 'NeoMax'. Not many card's can beat it." Reps said.

"Yes, but you yourself beat it, which proves its possible." Scott said, drawing his next card, 'Good.'

Scott played 'PARANOiA Survivor'.

"You look tired, are you sure you should keep going?" Reps said.

"I will keep going…and I will win!" Scott said, playing the ritual card 'Power of the Heart' in order to summon forth, 'Ryan the Keysaber Legend' (4000/3500)' in defense mode.

"That won't be enough." Reps said, drawing his next card, "I pass. Two turns left."

'Come on deck, give me it, give me it. Yes!' Scott said, playing 'Outer Limits'.

'Another ten footer? What could he be up to?' Kanbei thought.

"*huff* And now I….*puff*….play this card." Scott said, playing 'Scott the IIDX Legend' (2700/2400).

"What a waste. One turn left, better make it count." Reps said.

"Oh, I will…I will." Scott said, drawing his next card, "Good, I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"My move." Reps said, "I can't do anything, but I doubt you can either. And with that, the bars are gone. This is your last move, use it wisely."

Scott took a deep breath and stared at his deck.

'This has to be it…if I can draw this card, then I'll win. Don't let me down deck.' Scott thought as he drew his next card.

Time seemed to stand still as Scott looked at the card in his hand.

"I've done it…Holy Shit, I've done it!" Scott said.

"Done what?" Reps said.

"Drawn the card that will lead to your defeat. I reveal my face down card, 'Fusion'." Scott said.

"No! You couldn't be doing that!" Reps shouted.

"I'm afraid I am. 'Ryan the Keysaber Legend' and 'Scott the IIDX Legend' fuse into 'Eclipse' (6000/3400)!" Scott said, playing 'Eclipse'.

"Fu-sion! Ha!" Shouted 'Ryan the Keysaber Legend' and 'Scott the IIDX Legend' as they did the move to combine themselves into one warrior.

"We are…Eclipse!" shouted 'Eclipse', his long cloak billowing in the wind as his hair glowed a bright bronze color.

"This is the end for 'NeoMax'!" Scott shouted, "Attack it with 'Arcs Arcanus'!"

"With pleasure." Said 'Eclipse', drawing his Keysaber and sword.

With a flurry of strikes, blows, and hits, all happening too fast to detect, 'NeoMax' was no more.

"Damn! One of my best cards…" Reps said, his life points down to 1450.

"With my 'Eclipse' card in play, there isn't much you can do." Scott said.

'As much as I hate to admit it, he's right.' Reps thought, drawing his next card, 'Of all the…I finally draw this, but I don't have enough life points to use it.'

"I take it you're disappointed with your draw?" Scott said.

"Unfortunately…I have nothing to protect myself with." Reps said, placing his hand on his deck.

"I see then…you were a honorable opponent Reps. I accept your surrender." Scott said, walking over and shaking Reps' hand.

"Yes, though I suppose I should've expected as much from someone with a deck like yours." Reps said with a grin.

"Scott is the winner of the first duel." Sonja said, "Will all duelists please assemble in the main hall for the selection of the next match."

Main Hall

"Good job there, Scott." Dark said, high-fiving him.

"Yeah, way to pull out our fused form." Ryan said, "Though I'll say your 'NeoMax' card is pretty tight, Reps."

"Yeah, but there's always next time." Reps said.

"You can bet on that." Scott said.

"Okay, if you're done being all friendly, it's time to see who'll duel next." Kanbei said.

"Grrr, I hope you get stuck facing me, Kanbei! I'd love to kick your ass!" Dark said.

"Down boy. As much as I'd love to kick your butt, I do have a reputation to uphold." Kanbei said, throwing the switch.

The balls rolled around and around the machine till one finally came out.

"Ah, so it seems Ryan shall fight this time." Kanbei said.

"All right, I'm so ready!" Ryan said, squeezing his fists.

"And now, his opponent shall be…." Kanbei said, the second ball falling into place, "…Aerith."

"Ah, it seems I get to face you then." Aerith said, smiling at Ryan.

"Eh…yeah, that sounds like fun." Ryan said, rubbing the back of his head.

Scott nudged Ryan, "Something wrong? You don't seem too thrilled to be facing her."

"Oh, no it's nothing like that." Ryan whispered back, "I just seem to have this weakness when it comes to certain types of girls."

"Oh, I see now. So in this case it's the seeming girl in distress type, unlike with Charmy you have the crazy, psycho chick type." Scott said.

Ryan shook his head, "You do realize you said that outloud, right?"

"I did?" Scott said, then noticed a large darkness covering the room.

****

WHAM!!

Scott went flying courtesy of Charmy's frying pan.

Aerith just giggled, "Don't worry Ryan, he'll be okay."  
Kanbei sighed, "If you kids are done playing, we can get to the duel."

"Oh, hold on. I just remembered something I needed to get." Aerith said, running to her room, "I won't be long."

"Very well…just be quick." Kanbei said.

10 minutes pass by…

"What's taking her?" Ryan said, tapping his foot.

"I'm sure she's just delayed…she wouldn't duck out of a fight." Cloud said, "She's a little scatter-brained at times as well, so just wait."

20 minutes pass by…

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Kanbei said, "Where is that stupid girl?"

"Watch it, Kanbei." Cloud said with a growl, "I'll go find her."

"I'll come with you." Ryan said, "She may be my opponent, but even I can tell when something must be wrong."

"Very well then, follow me." Cloud said.

Cloud and Ryan ran down the corridors of the airship till they got to Aerith's room.

All of a sudden Cloud just fell down on one knee.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Ryan said.

"Something...bad has happened…I can't explain. Go see what's wrong." Cloud said, clutching his chest.

Ryan nodded and opened the door.

"Aerith? Aerith, you in here?" Ryan said, then smelt something.

"I know the smell…but what is it?" Ryan said, then seeing a red trail leading to the bathroom.

"Oh, God no!" Ryan said, opening the door and seeing Aerith there on the floor, bleeding from a large wound in her chest.

"Dammit! This is not good!" Ryan said, picking her up.

"Aerith! Damn!" Cloud said, seeing her like that, "Is she…she…"

"She will be if we don't hurry…Mia should be able to help with this." Ryan said, rushing back to the others.

Meanwhile…

"Your stupid little friends are beginning to annoy me." Kanbei said.

"You know what? Shut up asshole!" Dark said, "You'll get your chance to lose soon enough and we really don't want to hear your voice."

"I'm with Dark." Mia said, "You may have created this tournament, but you really have no people skills at all."

Scott was leaning against the wall, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

'I see…so that's what happened to her. I thought I sensed something earlier.' Scott thought to himself.

"You better shut the mouth on that little wench of yours, Dark or so help me I'll…." Kanbei started to say.

"You'll what?" Dark said, drawing his Keysaber.

Kanbei looked at Dark, then his weapon and then proceeded to shut the hell up.

Phirothes walked in and noticed the tension and made his way to one corner.

"And where have you been?" Scott asked.

About that time, Ryan and Cloud came back with the bleeding Aerith.

"Mia, we need your magic now!" Ryan said, lying Aerith down on a couch.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, but I don't have any healing items with me." Mia said, hanging her head.

"No, dammit! Not again…" Cloud said, holding Aerith's hand, "…she…she's gone."

Scott reached into his coat and pulled out an orange colored feather.

"Scott?" Ryan said, looking at him and then nodding.

Scott placed the feather on Aerith's midsection and the wound disappeared as Aerith slowly regained consciousness.

"Oh…feel so weak." Aerith said…and then passed out.

"I don't know who did this, but for now get her into the medical ward." Kanbei said, "Sonja, make sure she's taken care of."

Sonja nodded and led Cloud, who was carrying Aerith, to the ward.

"Well, I think its safe to say she forfeits." Kanbei said.

Everyone there glared at him.

"Okay…we'll go ahead and draw the next round then." Kanbei said, throwing the switch again.

"And the first duelist is…Phirothes." Kanbei said.

"Ah, finally…I get my chance to play." Phirothes said.

"And your opponent will be…Cloud." Kanbei said.

"I think it would be safe to say that we wouldn't be able to pull him away, so perhaps we should postpone our duel and you let the next to go." Phirothes said.

"Hmm…as much as the thought does not bode with me of that idea, I'm not completely heartless. So, since I can sorta sympathize with Cloud, I'll allow that." Kanbei said, "And, since there are only two balls left."

"That means you and me are going to duel…guess I got my wish." Dark said.

"Indeed…just don't lose." Scott said.

"Very well then. The next duel shall be between myself and Darkness Shade." Kanbei said.

"Fine, let's do this." Dark said, as he followed Kanbei to the arena.

Airship Arena

"Okay, Kanbei, I'm not letting you win this one." Dark said, his hands balled up into fists.

"You always were impatient." Kanbei said, shooting out his duel pad, 'If only this fool knew the trouble he was getting into.'

"I'm rather sure of my victory, so I'll allow you to go first." Kanbei said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you bitching when I beat you just cause I went first." Dark said with a grin.

"Just begin the damn duel!" Kanbei shouted.

"Jeez…" Dark said.

"The battle between Darkness Shade and Kanbei shall begin immediately!" Sonja said.

'Hmm, not a bad hand…I think this'll do for now.' Dark thought.

Dark played 'PARANOiA KCET Clean Mix'.

"Now I summon 'PARANOiA KCET Clean Mix' (2400/2300) in attack mode. I also lay one card face down and end my turn." Dark said.

"Very well, my move." Kanbei said, 'Ah, yes…and on my first draw too.'

"I'm not liking how Kanbei's smiling so much." Ryan said.

"Yes, he seems up to something." Scott said, "Something about him has just felt weird ever since we came on board."

"I think you guys are just over-thinking this." Charmy said.

"Maybe…but I've known this guy longer than anyone else…he's not someone to underestimate." Ryan said.

Kanbei couldn't help but chuckle.

"Something you wish to share with the rest of us, Kanbei? Or are you finally losing it?" Dark asked.

"You always were stupid, too. I don't know how it happened, but I drew this card much earlier than I ever dreamed was possible." Kanbei said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dark said.

"This!" Kanbei said, selecting the song…'Max.'

"What?!" Dark said, "You've got a Max Brother card too?!"

  
"I can't say I didn't see that coming." Ryan said.

"Of course you can't, you are a Jedi, remember?" Scott said.

"Oh, yeah…forgot about that."

Scott facefaulted hard, "How can you forget something like that?"

"Well, let's see…there was the whole DDRist Kingdom tournament…and then we went planet hopping, and, assuming I remember these stories right, about 4 years have passed. So, yeah, it could slip my mind." Ryan said.

"My that was…explanatory." Scott said, "And quit breaking the fourth wall, we've only got so much duct tape to hold it up.

"So what if you have 'Max.'? Just play the damn thing and get on with the duel." Dark said.

"I'm rather going to enjoy beating you, Darky. So say all you like…it only adds to my pleasure." Kanbei said, playing 'Max.'

'Well, shit! How in the hell will I win this one?' Dark thought as Kanbei finished playing.

"And now…I summon 'Max.'!" Kanbei said, playing the 'Max.' card.

An eerie wind settled over the arena broken only by a voice.

"Why do you need……Konami Original songs?"

"Okay, that was creepy! Wait, what's that?" Dark said, seeing something fade into view.

A humanoid figure, drabbed in a long black cloak, its face wrapped in black cloth slowly appeared on the field.

"I give you none other than…'Max.'!" Kanbei shouted.

'Max.' (6500/4500) let out a very creepy, evil laugh.

"Shit!" Dark said, his mind blanking.

"Oh, my." Mia said, "It seems that Darkness is losing it."

"Come on Dark, you can't let that stupid bastard win!!" Ryan shouted.

"Every card has to have someway that it can be beat…we've all had to face Max Brother cards before. And we all beat them." Reps said.

"Reps is right," Scott said, "You just have to find a way to beat this one."

'They're right…I know my deck will give me something to help.' Dark said.

"Well, since he is a Max Brother, I have to wait one turn before attacking." Kanbei said, "Put up any pitiful defense you'd like to, it won't do you any good."

"We'll see about that!" Dark said, drawing his next card.

Dark played 'Bad Routine'.

"I play 'Nurse-Zukin' (1800/2800) in defense mode, put 'PARANOiA KCET Clean Mix' in defense mode and place one card face down." Dark said.

"That should help, right?" Mia asked.

"Hmm," Scott said, "given his choices, that would seem to be the best move he could do at the moment. However…"

"…We aren't totally sure what secrets this Max Brother holds." Ryan said, "As we all know…"

"…Each Max Brother has some sort of ability unique to itself." Reps said, "So, while a defense like that might work on other cards…"

"…On this card, though, all we can do is wait and hope." Scott said.

"Okay, did anyone else find it creepy that those three managed to piece together such a complex thought flawlessly?" Charmy asked.

"You should know by know that those guys are always gonna be weird." Mia said, looking down at Dark.

"You really believe that that pathetic excuse for a defense will do anything for you?" Kanbei said with a laugh as he drew his next card.

"Give me your worst!" Dark said.

"Very well, 'Max.' attack his characters!" Kanbei shouted.

"What? You can't attack two at once!" Dark shouted.

"You fool! 'Max.' can…that is his special Max Brother ability!" Kanbei said as both of Dark's characters were wiped out.

"Damn! This is not good." Dark said.

"That felt so refreshing!" Kanbei said, "And next time, I'll take your life points."

"We'll see about that." Dark said, drawing his next card.

Dark put on his trademark grin.

"And why are you so damn happy?" Kanbei asked.

Dark played 'Tomorrow Perfume'.

"This card is why!" Dark said, playing 'Servebot' (800/1200).

"What good could that card do you?" Kanbei said.

"Normally nothing, however…with this card, it gives me plenty to stop you in your tracks." Dark said, revealing his 'Roll Call' card.

'Servebot' made a motion and a really odd sound.

"What was the point of that?" Kanbei asked.

All of a sudden, four more Servebots parachuted onto the arena.

"Now I have five cards to protect my life points…try your best." Dark said.

"Fine. 'Max.' attack!" Kanbei shouted.

Two of Dark's Servebots shrieked as they were decimated.

"Hmm…I may have underestimated you." Kanbei said.

"You would." Dark said, drawing his next card, 'Ah…good, I've drawn it.'

"Hmm, he's got that grin again." Ryan said.

"I see…he must have drawn it then." Scott said.

"Drawn what?" Mia asked, "Wait…you don't mean 'MaxX Unlimited', do you?"

"I do…it's the only card that he'd make that face at." Scott said, "Unfortunately, I'm not sure how he'll summon it, given that he can't do it on Heavy."

"Hey, I found a way to summon 'Legend' without doing it on Heavy." Ryan said.

"Yes, but 'MaxX Unlimited' is a much different story." Scott said.

"Hmm…you've obviously got something in your hands that you really wanted." Kanbei said, "But I'm willing to bet you can't use it."

"Hmm, we'll see…there's always a way to summon a card other than its direct way." Dark said.

'Well, now how do I do this?' Dark said, looking over his card, 'Wait a minute…its all a stamina issue…why didn't I think of this sooner? I know exactly how I can beat it on Heavy.'

"No, he couldn't be doing what I think he's doing." Ryan said.

"So you felt it too?" Scott said.

"What are you two going on about?" Charmy asked.

"Oh, not much…Dark's just gonna go super so he can pass 'MaxX Unlimited' on Heavy." Ryan said.

"Oh…well, I guess that's one way to do it." Mia said.

Dark threw back his head as the silverish/bronze aura surrounded him.

"What the hell did you just do?" Kanbei said.

"I went super…no rule in the book that says I can't." Dark said, "I'll place this one card face down and end my turn as such."

"Okay, you are definitely up to something. 'Max.', attack two more of his 'Servebots'!" Kanbei shouted.

Two more 'Servebots' bit the dust as 'Max.' carried out his attack.

"I guess that proves what I thought all along…" Dark said, "You're deck more or less centers around that one card."

"And how might you figure that one?" Kanbei said.

"Well, for one thing, you haven't summoned another monster at all." Dark said.

"Believe what you wish to." Kanbei said.

"Fine…my turn." Dark said, playing 'MaxX Unlimited'.

"Somehow I feel he's cheapening this whole thing…playing it while super." Ryan said, "You didn't see me going super to summon 'Legend'."

"This is Dark, he'll do what it takes…besides, it isn't illegal." Scott said.

"…Technically." Reps added.

"As long as he can win, I don't really care." Mia said, "You can do it Darkness!"

"I've done what I needed." Dark said, powering down after beating 'MaxX Unlimited'.

"That's a nifty little trick." Kanbei said.

"Yes, I know…it most certainly is." Dark said, summoning 'MaxX Unlimited' (5250/5250).

"That's it? You really think that's enough to win?" Kanbei said.

"Yes, especially when I use this card." Dark said, revealing his face down card.

"Damn! I forgot all about that one!" Kanbei said.

"I reveal, 'Perfects and Greats'." Dark said.

"'Perfects and Greats'? What the hell is that?" Kanbei asked.

"Think of it like 'Sword and Shield'…it swaps the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field." Dark said.

"Which means…that 'Max.' is now weaker than 'MaxX Unlimited'." Kanbei said.

"Yep…so you know what that means. Next turn, your guy goes down. Now, I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Dark said.

"There isn't much I can do, but put 'Max.' in defense mode." Kanbei said.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Dark said, activating his face down card, "Thanks to this card, 'Frozen Ray'. This card, which is permanent, prevents you from putting any cards into defense mode."

"Dammit!" Kanbei said, "I'll end my turn, since I can't do anything else."

"Very well. 'MaxX Unlimited', attack his 'Max.' with Arrow Decimation!" Dark shouted.

'MaxX Unlimited' let loose with the devastating attack, leaving Kanbei weakened at 7250 life points.

"And that takes care of your only character card, next turn, I'll wipe the floor with you." Dark said.

"We'll see…" Kanbei said, 'Now is the time I'd really hope I could get that one more extra stage.'

"Whee! It looks like Darkness shall win!" Mia said.

Scott and Ryan were quiet.

"Something wrong guys?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know what it is…but something doesn't feel right." Ryan said.

"I know…Kanbei may have one last trick left." Scott said.

Kanbei pulled his next card out and laughed.

"May I inquire as to what is so funny?" Dark asked.

"I've merely pulled the key to your undoing." Kanbei said, "The one card I know you've never heard of."

"You couldn't mean?" Dark said.

"I thought it was just a rumor…looks like I was hoping against hope." Scott said.

"What in God's name are you going on about?" Reps asked.

"I had heard about this…supposedly Kanbei's company had been making something." Scott said, "Some sort of new cards…I have a feeling that Kanbei just drew one of them."

"A new card? What kind of card?" Ryan asked.

"A Max Brother…"

"Yes…and now to activate one of the new protocols created for this tournament." Kanbei said, sifting through the song list.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Dark said.

"A new song…one no one has heard of yet…except for me and a select few others…and then those who know things like your troublesome friend Scott." Kanbei said, selecting 'Max Infinity'.

"'Max Infinity'? You mean there's a sixth Max Brother?!" Dark said.

Kanbei finished playing 'Max Infinity'.

"And now I summon the ultimate Max Brother, 'Max Infinity'!" Kanbei said, laying his card in play.

The entire field darkened as a shimmering, crystal pathway appeared on Kanbei's half of the arena.

Upon that appeared the ghastly figure of 'Max Infinity' (4000/4000), garbed only in a long, concealing black robe, tied together at the waist by a single rope.

"Jeez, he looks so…odd." Dark said.

"You shouldn't say such things…especially to a character that will annihilate you." Kanbei said.

"With what? He's weaker than 'MaxX Unlimited'." Dark said.

"True…but not when I invoke his special ability." Kanbei said, "I add all but one life point to 'Max Infinity's Attack power."

"Then that means that his attack power is…11249!!" Dark said, "I'm so F***ed!"

"Indeed." Kanbei said as he ordered 'Max Infinity' to attack.

'Max Infinity' walked toward the front of the pathway, as the arena grew darker.

As 'Max Infinity' reached 'MaxX Unlimited', it grabbed at its robe, undid it, and pulled back its robe.

"ACK!" Dark said as 'Max Infinity' released a blinding flash.

When the flash subsided, Dark had no characters to protect him and was down to 5999 life points.  
"Your turn, though I doubt anything good will happen." Kanbei, "Well, for you anyway."

'Damn…I don't have any cards to protect me.' Dark said, "Well…I can't do anything."

"It appears as if I win." Kanbei said, "Now, 'Max Infinity', finish his life points with your 'Galactic Explosion'!"

Dark barely had time to brace for the blow before he was knocked back by the destructive blast.

Dark's life points dropped to zero as he fell to one knee.

"Game, set, and match." Kanbei said.

"The winner of this duel is Kanbei." Sonja said, "There shall be a small intermission as we ready for the final duel between Cloud and Phirothes."

Main Hall

"Easy there Dark." Ryan said, helping him sit down.

"Eh, I'll be okay." Dark said, "It wasn't that strong."

"I wonder if you'd be saying that if you hadn't gone super at the last moment." Scott said.

"Ah, so you caught that too, eh?" Ryan said.

"What? You can't say that either of you wouldn't have done the same." Dark said.

"Maybe." Ryan and Scott said.

"I must say I rather enjoyed your battle." Phirothes said, "You duel honorably."

"Thanks…I'm sure it'll be interesting to see you duel." Dark said.

"Yes, speaking of which, perhaps I should see how Cloud is doing." Phirothes said.

"I'll come with you." Scott said, "I need to talk with Cloud anyway."

"Okay, let's go then."

Medical Ward

"Oh, Aerith. I hope you'll be all right." Cloud said, holding her hand.

"I'm sure she will." Scott said, "Since I got her that Phoenix Down as soon as I did."

"Yeah, I never did get to thank you for that." Cloud said, shaking Scott's hand.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Scott said with a grin.

"It's good to see that she's okay." Phirothes said, running a hand through her hair.

"Hmm." Cloud said, eyeing Phirothes, "So, how's the dueling gone?"

"Good enough." Scott said, "Dark unfortunately got his ass handed to him by Kanbei when he pulled out some Max Brother card I hoped he hadn't had."

"I see…so, I take it my duel is next." Cloud asked, "Who might I be dueling?"

"That would be me." Phirothes said.

"I see, this should be fun." Cloud said with a grin.

"I'll see you back at the hall." Phirothes said, leaving.

Scott put his hand on Cloud's shoulder, "I need to talk to you real quick."  
"What's up?" Cloud asked.

"There's something about that Phirothes guy…" Scott said.

"Yeah, I felt it too…he's almost, familiar." Cloud said, "Though I can't place why."

"I just want you to keep a heads up, I have a feeling he's not all he pretends to be." Scott said.

"Okay. Well, I have a duel to get to, so perhaps we should be on our way?" Cloud said.

"Right, I'll see you there then." Scott said, leaving.

Cloud bent down and kissed Aerith on the forehead, "Don't worry, love, I won't be long."

Main Hall

"Okay, I'm ready." Cloud said, holstering his deck.

"Good, then let's get the final quarter-final duel over with." Kanbei said.

"Gladly." Phirothes said.

Airship Arena

"The final quarter-final match between Cloud Strife and Phirothes shall begin now." Sonja said.

"I'll allow you the first move." Phirothes said to Cloud.

"Very well." Cloud said, drawing.

'Let's see…ah, good.' Cloud said, playing 'Frozen Ray'.

"I play 'Diamond Weapon' (3800/3400) in attack mode. I also place one card face down and end my turn." Cloud said.

"Nice move." Phirothes said, "My turn."

'Ah, these shall do nicely.' Phirothes thought.

"I'll place these two cards face down and end my turn." Phirothes said.

"He didn't place any character cards." Scott said.

"This guy is either really stupid or…" Ryan said.

"…Or he's leading Cloud into a trap." Dark said.

"Heh, you shouldn't have left yourself open like that." Cloud said, "'Diamond Weapon', attack his life points directly!"

'Diamond Weapon' charged up and let loose its attack.

"Nice try, Cloud." Phirothes said, revealing one of his face down cards, "But I use my 'AP Production' to convert your 'Diamond Weapon' into the power necessary to use my other face down card."

"What the hell?" Cloud said, seeing the turned over card.

"Ah, I see that you recognize this card…you should." Phirothes said, revealing the 'Black Materia' card, "Care to guess what this'll do?"

"You can't be serious…" Cloud said.

"I believe I am, in four turns, Meteor itself shall plummet forth and finish you off. There's no way you can possibly stop it." Phirothes said, pointing upward at where Meteor could be seen.

"Damn! This is most unexpected." Ryan said.

"It appears this Phirothes guy knows how to push Cloud's buttons." Dark said.

"Almost too well." Scott said.

"So all that means is I need to beat you in four turns." Cloud said, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll find things hard to do." Phirothes said, "I'll end my turn by placing another two cards face down."

'Damn, who knows what he's got this time around?' Cloud thought, drawing his next card.

Cloud played 'Xenon'.

"Now I summon 'Ruby Weapon' (4200/4000) in attack mode." Cloud said, "Attack his life points directly."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to stop you once again." Phirothes said, revealing one of his face down cards.

"That card has a picture of me on it!" Cloud said.

"Yes…since the effect this card will have on your character will do the same thing I did to you back at the Temple of the Ancients." Phirothes said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cloud said, "There's no way…it is!"

Medical Ward

Aerith is seen moving restlessly in her bed, very disturbed.

Suddenly her eyes open and she sits straight up in bed.

Aerith says only one word, "Sephiroth…"

Airship Arena

"Yes, it is I." Phirothes said, "It's been such a long time, Cloud."

"Sephiroth…I can't believe you're still alive!" Cloud said.

"Yes…but you are merely one of the people I have to get revenge on." Sephiroth said, "Your friend Darkness Shade, as well as his little friends, shall all feel my wrath."

Sephiroth's card took control of 'Ruby Weapon' and teleported it to his side of the field.

"How does it feel Cloud?" Sephiroth said, "To be so weak and unable to do anything."

"You've said that before." Cloud said, "And I believe you remember what happened."

"Perhaps, but Aerith won't be making a miraculous save this time." Sephiroth said.

"I've still got three turns to defeat you, and I will make them count." Cloud said, drawing his next card, "And I only needed one to finish you last time."

'Hmm, I believe this card may be helpful.' Cloud thought.

"I'll place this one card face down and end my turn." Cloud said.

"Yes, but this isn't like last time." Sephiroth said, "And I see that you have nothing to protect your life points with. 'Ruby Weapon' attack his life points directly!"

"Heh, I'd hope you'd do something that stupid." Cloud said, "This move should be familiar to Shades up there. I activate my trap card, 'The Plothole of No Return'!"

"Dammit!" Sephiroth shouted, "Still, that leaves you with only two turns."

"All right, Cloud! Let him know who's the best!" Dark shouted.

'Hmm…two turns…I need something to attack his life points.' Cloud thought, drawing his next card, 'Yes! This should work well!'

Cloud played 'A' and summoned 'Cloud' (1900/1900) in attack mode.

"That's it?" Sephiroth said, "I'm insulted."

"I'm not through yet. I play this magic card, 'KH+' to transform 'Cloud' into 'Cloud Excel' (3950/3000)." Cloud said, as 'Cloud' was engulfed in what seemed darkness and changed, his clothes turning darker and his sword wrapped in cloth; a single black wing appearing from his back finished the change.

"Heh, now he looks like you." Sephiroth said with a laugh.

"Enough!" 'Cloud Excel' said, "Laugh at this!"

'Cloud Excel' slashed at Sephiroth with his buster sword, dropping his life points to 4050.

"Ow! Grr!" Sephiroth said, "You'll pay for that…in one turn."

Sephiroth drew his next card, "Dammit! I pass!"

"My turn then." Cloud said, drawing.

'Damn, no more characters.' Cloud thought.

"This isn't good." Scott said.

"I know…he doesn't seem to have drawn anymore character cards and his 'Cloud Excel' isn't strong enough to rid Sephiroth of the rest of his life points." Dark said.

"Damn him!" Ryan shouted, "You think for once we could deal with someone not trying to kill us."  
"And I can't even figure out why he wants to." Dark said, "Though…something about him…it's eerily familiar."

"I know…I've sensed this energy once before, but I can't pinpoint it." Ryan said.

"Attack his life points directly, 'Cloud Excel'!" Cloud shouted.

Sephiroth recoiled from the attack as his life points dropped to 100.

Sephiroth stood up and laughed.

"You fool…the four turns have done their job…and now Meteor will annihilate you." Sephiroth said.

Suddenly, Aerith came through the doors of the arena, "Cloud!"

"Aerith, look out!" Cloud shouted.

"Ah, the stupid little flower girl…things would've been so different had she been mine…but you had to get to her first." Sephiroth said, drawing his blade.

'Oh, shit!' Ryan thought, 'I know what he's up to!'

"This time, I'll make sure you stay down!" Sephiroth said, charging at Aerith.

"Not this time!" Ryan shouted, dashing over and blocking Sephiroth's attack with his Keysaber, "You won't kill anyone this day! Not so long as I'm around!"

"Hmm, intriguing…perhaps this is the same spirit that she seemed to underestimate." Sephiroth said, jumping back, "Very well…the girl lives for now…but know this. I shall have my revenge against you all for what you did…starting with Cloud!"

Sephiroth threw back his hand as Meteor came plowing through the atmosphere, headed straight for Cloud.

"I'll stop that!" 'Cloud Excel' shouted, flying up to attack it.

"You idiot, you'll merely get yourself killed!" Sephiroth shouted.

'Cloud Excel' gave it his best, but in the end he couldn't overpower it.

"Damn!" was all Cloud could say, his loss eminent.

Meteor hit with a huge impact, causing an earth-shattering blast.

"Hold on!" Ryan said, grabbing hold of Aerith who was about to be blown away.

"Damn! I know it's just a card, but it's like the real Meteor hit." Scott said.

When the dust settled, Cloud was out cold.

"Is he…?" Aerith asked.

"No…I can sense his energy, barely." Ryan said, "He should be okay."

Sephiroth let out with a horribly, evil laugh.

"None of you will be all-right…I don't know how Cloud managed to survive, but it seems his stupid card self was able to weaken Meteor just enough." Sephiroth said, "But be warned; when you and I face, Ryan, you won't come back. And then I'll take delight in killing your little friends off, one by one. I think I'll start with that little wench of a girlfriend of yours and then finish off Darkness Shade's girl as well…and then the little flower girl."  
"You're so damn sure of yourself." Ryan said, "Even if I were to lose, how can you be so sure the others wouldn't beat you?"

"Because you are the one that's kept them together…you're the unifying link. It also helps that you are the strongest among them." Sephiroth said, "But enough of this…I've won, now declare it!"

Sonja jumped back, "Um, Sephiroth is the winner. That concludes the quarterfinal matches. Moving on are, Ryan, Scott, Kanbei, and Sephiroth. The semi-final match shall begin tomorrow morning. Until then, you are free to relax."

Main Arena

Ryan set Cloud down on the couch.

Aerith lightly shook Cloud, "Come on, now…wake up."

Cloud winced and slowly opened his eyes, "Ugh, what happened? Did I lose another wrestling match to Barret?"

"Good, your okay." Ryan said.

"Ryan? Okay, now I remember what happened." Cloud said.

"Yeah, I must admit you took that blow pretty well." Ryan said.

"I'm just glad your safe." Aerith said, hugging Cloud.

"Hey, Ryan, thanks for stepping in when you did and saving Aerith." Cloud said, shaking Ryan's hand, "It almost turned into four years ago."

"Hey, you know how I am. I can't let a pretty girl die, especially not Aerith." Ryan said with a goofy grin.

"You're definitely all I'd expect and more." Cloud said.

"Well…the semi's are tomorrow." Scott said, stretching and giving a yawn, "And I'm way worn out from all of today's fun. I'm hitting the sack."

"That sounds like a good idea." Dark said, grabbing hold of Mia, "See ya in the morning, guys."

"Heh, no amount of sleep will help you. I'm going to beat you all." Kanbei said, heading towards his room.

"Dream on, Kanbei." Ryan said, "…moron. Anyway, yeah, you two should rest. Oh, and here, take this."

Cloud held out his hand and took what Ryan handed him.

"What's this for?" Aerith asked.

"That'll help keep you two safe tonight…I know Sephiroth isn't the type to do something as petty as killing someone in there sleep." Ryan said.

"Yeah, he always did have a flare for the dramatic." Cloud said, "Well, we'll see you in the morning."

With that, Cloud and Aerith headed to their room.

Charmy looked at Ryan as he stared out the window, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Something wrong, hon?" Charmy said, putting her arms around him.

"Sorta…something that Sephiroth said." Ryan said.

"You mean how he was talking about someone?" Charmy said.

"Yes…he kept mentioning a 'her'…who could he mean?" Ryan said, "His power seems so odd, familiar yet…different. I have my own thoughts about that…but I'm probably wrong."

"Well, not getting any sleep won't help you figure this out. Now, come on, let's go off to bed." Charmy said, pulling Ryan's arm.

"Oh, you…very well. Tomorrow's the semi's…" Ryan said, 'I just hope what I'm thinking isn't what's really going on…cause if it is true…things might be worse than I thought…'


	9. Max Quartet

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution Max Quartet

By

Darkness Shade

Disclaimer: Those items, person, things, etc used by me that are not of my own creation belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------

????

'Utter Silence…'

Ryan, as he looked three years ago, is at a crossroads, starring at the sky.

As the scene shifts to what appears to be a beach, a figure apparently materializes from a rock, his right eye glowing menacingly.

'A fragmented tale…the memory beyond…Something so Special'

"Where's Dark? He's late…" Ryan said, while walking along Twilight town's main district, a rain storm matching the cloaking darkness.

The neon lights reflect off the pooling water as Ryan walks along nervously.

Something appears out of the corner of Ryan's eye and before he can blink, there's a flash of light as he slices a Neo Shadow heartless in half.

"Seems you've finally showed up." Ryan said, materializing his X-Factor Keysaber and Core Strike Keysaber.

All hell broke loose as the Neo Shadows began to come at him.

Ryan sliced two to pieces then turned around and kicked another one.

"You guys really need to learn some new moves." Ryan said, jumping back into a stance.

As if in response, six heartless jumped at him simultaneously.

"Nice try!" Ryan shouted, jumping up.

The six heartless rebounded of the ground and followed Ryan.

"Almost, but…" Ryan said, slicing two up and then letting loose with a Strike Raid attack, taking care of the other four.

Leaping back and landing on one of the buildings, Ryan surveyed his options.

'Damn! There's so many…they must be determined to get us.' Ryan thought.

'Something so simple…'

Ryan looked upwards, 'Ah, there's Dark…about time he showed up.'

Ryan bounced off the side of the building before running straight up it, the heartless following him relentlessly.

"Leave me alone, dammit!" Ryan shouted, slicing heartless as he scaled the building.

Dark looked over the edge and saw Ryan running upward, towards him.

'Ansemian's other report…a creation of ignorance…'

Dark jumped off the building just as Ryan chucked the X-Factor Keyblade in a Strike Raid move.

Catching the blade as it spun upward, Dark began to run down the building towards Ryan.

Ryan pulled out his classic Kingdom Keysaber and continued moving up the building.

As Dark and Ryan pass each other, they exchange nothing more than a look before turning their attention back to the heartless.

'A world between…the forgotten world…change…the third key'

Images flashed through Ryan's mind…times before their life changed…when things were simpler…easier.

'What is this place? Is this the answer we've been looking for?'

'Maybe our journey meant nothing at all?'

'We'll go together……'

Reps…Scott…Dark…Ryan…

'II'

As Ryan reaches the rooftop, he's ambushed by a Neo Shadow. Scott, coming from almost nowhere, slices the Neo Shadow and lands with a spin, his own variant of a Keyblade in hand.

****

DDR HEARTS

A figure decked out in a full-body trenchcoat is sitting on a log as another figure dressed similarly walks up.

The two look at each other before the one on the log speaks…

…'He looks just like you.'

Ryan, as he looked three years ago before the events that have transpired, flies by, his body seemingly lifeless.

'Everything is coming back to me, the true…'

Kanbei's Airship: Ryan's Room

Ryan sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan said, shaking his head as he wiped off the sweat, "That was way too freaky. Why the hell were we all in those trenchcoats, too? And Charmy…her picture was on that monitor on the building I was running up. And Scott…he had a Keyblade…for what reason? What does this all mean?" Ryan said, getting out of bed and standing up.

"This whole thing makes no damned sense." Ryan said, looking out the window.

A knock at the door drew Ryan's attention.

"Come in." Ryan said.

As if expected, Dark came in and stood next to Ryan.

"I had a feeling you'd show up…you had the dream too, didn't you?" Ryan said, seeing the storm clouds brewing outside.

"Yes…" Dark said, seemingly focused on the same clouds as Ryan, "What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure…" Ryan said, "But until we figure this out, I don't think the others need to know."  
"I just don't get it…I've never seen that place before. It sorta reminded me of Traverse Town." Dark said, "And those Heartless…those are like the ones from End of the World."

"I still don't understand it…and who was the one with the eye? The only one who could glow like that would be Reps." Ryan said.

"Well, true…and Scott with a Keyblade styled weapon…" Dark said, then shook his head, "I'd better get back…Mia will know something's up if I'm gone too long."

Ryan nodded as Dark headed back to his room.

Ryan stood at the clouds a few moments more before crawling back into bed.

'I really hope this isn't a sign of something to come…but God knows I'd just be ignorant to think that.' Ryan thought as he felt Charmy cuddle close to him.

Next Morning

"Ah, there it is…" Kanbei said.

"Yes, brother…the ruins of our old home." Sonja said.

Kanbei scoffed, "That foolish step-father of ours didn't know what he was doing, and that's why I felt it necessary to take over the company…"

"I suppose so…but lately you've become a tad heartless brother…" Sonja said, "Much like you were back then…what's happened?"

Kanbei laughed, "Why nothing at all, dear sister. I've merely found the perfect way to retake my glory…when I win this tournament, I shall collect the greatest deck ever known…and then I shall be the best again."

"Some things aren't worth it, brother…remember that." Sonja said, walking out of the bridge.

"That silly girl just doesn't understand. Cid, how much longer till we arrive?" Kanbei asked.

"Another 15 minutes at most." Cid said, "It shouldn't be long."

"Good, now all we need is…" Kanbei started to say before the ship was being rocked from an unseen force.

The others rushed into the bridge.

"What the hell's going on Kanbei?" Dark shouted.

"Quiet you idiot! Can't you see that's what we're trying to figure out?" Kanbei said.

"It seems something's got us in a tracker beam." Cid said, "I can't break free!"

"Dammit! Wait, someone's contacting us." Sonja said, bringing up the monitor.

"Greetings…as you're well aware, you're ship is now under my control and you'll be making an unscheduled stop." Said the person on the monitor.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kanbei said, his eyes burning in rage.

"That will be told in good time, now, I suggest you prepare for landing." Said the person.

"Another fine mess you've gotten us into, Kanbei." Ryan said as he left the bridge.

"…" Kanbei said, seemingly lost in thought.

Inside the unknown craft

The group slowly walked outside of the airship.

"Okay, asshole, where are you?" Dark shouted.

"Ah, Darkness Shade, I've heard of you…let's see if what I've heard is true." Said the voice.

Without warning, four laser-mounted pods appeared from above and shot at Dark.

"Child's play…" Dark said, blocking them with his Keysaber.

"Hmm…you're better than I thought. Regardless, head through the hallway, less some of the less talented members of your group suffer." Said the voice.

Faced with that, the group headed down the hallway.

After the group left, two figures appeared in the hanger.

"Hmm…they appear to be in a bit of a mess." Said the first figure, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"True…but they've been through worse. Still…I think we can bypass this all, so we'll step in." said the other, dressed in a black jacket, "And will you change your eye color? I gave you another color for a reason."

"Jeez…fine." Said the first figure, changing his eyes from red to green.

"Besides, if Reps saw you with those red eyes, he might do something stupid."

"Oh, yeah…that other me. Fine, let's get this done with."

Unknown Craft: Large Hall

"Okay, we're here, now where the hell are you?!" Kanbei shouted.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kanbei."

"Hey, I know that voice…I thought I was rid of you guys." Kanbei said as five figures emerged.

"You know, this is looking very familiar." Dark said.

"I know what you mean." Ryan said.

"What the hell are you two blabbing on about?" Scott said.

"Will you idiots shut up!" said the voice.

Off in the corner, the two shadowy figures were talking.

"Okay, enough of this crap. You ready?" said the one in the jacket.

"Yep…let's do this!" said the other figure.

"I think it's time I stopped this stupidity." The jacketed figure said as he landed beside our group of heroes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kanbei said.

"Wait a minute…why does he look like you two?" Scott said.

"That might be because he's the author." Charmy said.

"The lady is correct. I'm am the author of this story, Shades." Shades said.

Just then Reps noticed Shades' companion.

"What the hell?! I thought I killed you!" Reps said, his eyes flaring red.

"Chill down Reps…this isn't who you think it is." Shades said, "This is merely the Metal Sonic from my other series."

"So what the hell is your omnipotent ass doing here anyway?" Kanbei said, a tad annoyed.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you." Shades said, "Regardless I'm here to blow by this crap. It served no purpose in Yu-Gi-Oh and it won't serve any purpose in my story."

The figure that started this suddenly appeared.

"You know I'm getting just a tad annoyed at all these interruptions. I'm supposed to be getting my revenge against Kanbei and his little friends."

"We aren't his friend!" said everyone but Kanbei and Sonja.

"Regardless, I don't care who you say you are, perhaps you can join in the pain as well." Said the figure.

"You know, I was going to give you a choice, but now I'm going to do what I originally planned to. Metal?" Shades said.

"Right." Metal said, charging up.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dark asked.

"I know what he's doing." Reps said, "He's getting ready to unleash an EMP blast."

"Wait, then wouldn't that mean that this whole place would fry and then go under?" Mia asked.

"Yes, but I'm on your side, so I wouldn't worry about things going wrong." Shades said.

"Somehow I get the feeling I shouldn't have pissed you off." Said the figure.

"You guessed right. Kanbei, take the others and get back on your ship." Shades said.

"…" Kanbei said, turning around and heading back.

When the others were gone, Shades turned to look at the idiots who were trying to cause the trouble.

"You fools…I don't really care that your counterpart in the Yu-Gi-Oh story turned good and whatnot, you're all going to go down." Shades said, "And why? Because it was the most idiotic, worthless part of the Battle City arc."

"It's ready." Metal said.

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can." Shades said, "Metal, send them to hell!"

Metal let loose with a brilliant blue blast that sent the entire complex haywire.

"Let's go." Shades said as the two of them warped out.

Airship Main Hall

"You guys can get back to the finals now." Shades said.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you started writing this thing again. You take too damn long with the chapters." Dark said.

"Sorry, can't be helped. Now…to finish my business here, I'm going to randomly select whom will duel whom to speed up the semi-finals." Shades said.

"You just don't want to write that four-way duel, you lazy bastard." Metal said.

"Ow…that hurt." Shades said, "Anyway…snaps fingers."

A chart appeared showing the four finalists and the setup.

"And thus my job is complete…don't let me down." Shades said as he and Metal disappeared.

'Arrogant Bastard!' Kanbei thought, before a lightning bolt zapped him.

"He told you not to piss him off." Dark said.

"Regardless," Kanbei said, dusting himself off, "this setup shall do. The duels will begin in five minutes when we reach the island."

With that, Kanbei walked off to his room.

"So, you ready Scott?" Ryan said, "I won't hold back."

"Heh, I wouldn't want you to do anything else." Scott said.

"I wonder how Kanbei will do against Sephiroth?" Dark said.

"I don't know…I'm fighting with whether I care if he loses." Charmy said.

"You wouldn't be alone with that." Reps said, "Hey, speaking of which…where's Cloud and Aerith?"

"Hmm…good question. I bet that thing I gave them to stay safe from Sephiroth kept them from being woken up." Ryan said.

"Someone call my name?" Cloud said, slowly limping in.

"Speak of the devil." Charmy said.

"So, we miss anything?" Aerith said, helping Cloud walk along before sitting on the couch with him.

"Oh, not much…author just showed up and saved us a bunch of time and trouble." Dark said.

"Oh, so nothing major then." Cloud said.

Ryan chuckled, "Yeah…"

A/N: I don't even get respect from my characters…--

"So, Kanbei's taking on Sephiroth…he'd better be wary." Cloud said, "He's more than he seems. I've learned that much from every battle we've had."

"Yes…I'm not sure why he strives so hard." Aerith said, "Normally it's just revenge against us…but it almost seems personal this time."

"I've felt that as well, I've got my own thoughts…" Ryan said.

"…Yet, well, we're not too sure on it; so it'd be best for us to not let you guys know till we're sure." Dark said.

"Very well…just be careful…knowing Sephiroth, even if he loses to Kanbei, he'll still come after us." Cloud said.

"I don't think Sephiroth will lose." Scott said, "Kanbei is in slightly over his head."

"That's putting it lightly." Charmy said.

"So?" Reps said, "We've faced people like him before."

"You know, I'm starting to think that Sephiroth has been behind all the stuff that's happened." Dark said, "Ryan's Rep self being activated…Konamison coming back to life. It all reeks of Sephiroth."

"That would explain the eerie feeling I had way back in Chapter 1." Ryan said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Shades' voice boomed, "Duct tape isn't working anymore, so if it collapses, it's your fault! Metal, hurry up and grab that support beam!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"That was random." Mia said.

"Regardless, we must be ready for the outcome." Ryan said, "Speaking of which, I believe their duel shall start soon."  
"And why do you say that?" Scott asked.

"Because here comes Mr. Sunshine…" Ryan said.

"Cloud, I see that you're up and about…I suppose I held back just a bit too much." Sephiroth said.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud growled.

Aerith placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder and Cloud calmed down.

"How pathetic, the mighty Cloud, tamed by a sad little flower girl." Sephiroth said, "You should feel lucky that our creators decided to bring her back to life...but there shan't be a repeat of that."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Dark asked.

"Let's just say I've been very busy and a certain group of creators are no longer around to protect their creations." Sephiroth said, following with an evil laugh.

"You can't mean…" Aerith said, "You really are a bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk, sticks and stones my dear girl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a duel to get to." Sephiroth said, leaving.

"It would seem Sephiroth is much worse than I thought." Cloud said, "He was strong enough to destroy our world's creators."

"You mean, he killed your, for lack of a better word, "gods"?" Mia asked, rather puzzled.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Aerith said, "I just hope the others are doing okay."

"Well, wouldn't they have contacted you if the world was going a bit hay-wire." Dark said, "I know, not the best choice of words."

"I suppose…" Cloud said, "to Ryan He always this stupid?"

"to Cloud Only when people use big words…that or he hasn't gotten any. In which case, keep an eye on Aerith." Ryan said.

"Gotcha." Cloud said.

Scott could only chuckle at such a comment.  
"What's so funny?" Dark asked.

"Oh, nothing…nothing." Scott said with a grin, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going out to see Kanbei and Sephiroth's duel, any of you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah…Even though I hate him, if Kanbei beat Sephiroth, that'd save quite a bit of trouble." Ryan said.

Airship Arena

"The first duel of the semi-finals shall now commence, Kanbei versus Sephiroth. Ready? Duel!" Sonja shouted.

"Prepare to lose, Sephiroth." Kanbei said, drawing his first hand.

"Just because you hold two Max Brother cards doesn't mean you shall win." Sephiroth said, drawing his.

"Heh, I wouldn't be so cocky you thief. Once I defeat you, I'm going to take back what you stole." Kanbei said.

"So very confident, aren't you? Now I see why that fool Darkness Shade dislikes you so much…of course you taking his original girl didn't help much either." Sephiroth said with a laugh.

"As soon as we face each other, Sephiroth, you ass is mine!!" Ryan shouted.

"Chill dude. Don't let him get to you like that." Dark said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ryan replied, "Still doesn't change the fact that was low."

"You can go first, Kanbei…you'll need the edge." Sephiroth said with a laugh.

"Let's see what I can do about that attitude of yours." Kanbei said, drawing his next card, "Ah, this'll work."

Playing 'B4U (B4ZA Beat Mix)', Kanbei summoned 'Fighter' (2000/1800) in attack mode.

"I'll also lay one card face down. Your move, Sephiroth." Kanbei said with a grin.

"That? That is your best opening move?" Sephiroth said, followed by a bout of laughter.

Sephiroth drew his next card, 'Ah, I've already drawn my Max Brother card…but I need time to summon it.'

Sephiroth played 'Celebrate Nite (Euro Trance Style)' and summoned 'Jenova-Life' (2200/2300) in attack mode.

"Damn him…" Cloud said, "He's using Jenova again…"

"I'm more concerned with the evil he must have to play that song!!!" Dark shouted, "EVIL!!!"

"What's wrong with him?" Aerith asked.

"He gets that way around that song." Scott said.

"So what if your character is stronger? Let us see what you've got." Kanbei said.

"Your eager to lose, aren't you?" Sephiroth said, "Very well, I place one card face down. Now attack him with 'AquaLung' my 'Jenova-Life'!"

"Heh, you triggered my face down card. Reveal 'Sword-chucks'!" Kanbei said.

"I like swords!" 'Fighter' said, as he grabbed his sword-chucks.

"This card raises his attack points by 500, so say goodbye to your 'Jenova-Life'!" Kanbei said, as 'Fighter' sliced 'Jenova-Life' to pieces.

"Heh, heh…thank you for doing that." Sephiroth said, "You've activated my 'Jenova-Life's special ability."

"You guys have fought this, what's he talking about?" Charmy asked.

"I'm not sure…I don't recall anything special…though that 'AquaLung' attack wasn't too pleasant to experience." Cloud said.

"Now, 'Jenova-Life' has been killed…and so that would make it, 'Jenova-Death'(2800/2400)." Sephiroth said with a grin.

"Damn…that means it's stronger than my 'Fighter.'" Kanbei said as 'Jenova-Death' vaporized 'Fighter'.

"Seems Kanbei's already losing it." Charmy said.

"You don't see me complaining." Ryan said.

"So what? That attack only did a measly amount of damage, putting me at 7700 life points." Kanbei said, "And it's my turn."

'Damn, nothing…' Kanbei thought, "Very well…I end my turn."

"Leaving yourself, wide open, are we?" Sephiroth said, "That's sloppy, Kanbei. I expected better from you."

Sephiroth played 'Castles in the Sky'.

"Why would he play a song like that? It doesn't really suit him." Ryan said.

"This is Sephiroth we're talking about…he's always been a bit of an enigma." Aerith said.

"And now I summon 'Saviour Sephiroth' (4000/3400) in attack mode. However, he takes one turn to prepare for attack, so you get out lucky this time, Kanbei. However, 'Jenova-Death' can take a shot at you no problem. Say good-bye to your life points." Sephiroth said with a wicked laugh.

Kanbei recoiled from the attack as his life points dropped to 4900.

"Damn it all!" Kanbei shouted.

"Seems he's losing his cool." Scott said.

"From what I gather, he isn't the most level headed person." Mia said.

"His fluctuation in temper almost reminds me of a certain someone." Charmy said.

"If that was a crack, I'll let it fly since you said it." Ryan said.

"A temporary victory at best." Kanbei said, drawing his next card.

"Heh, the delusional spouting of a fool." Sephiroth said.

'Ah, 'Max.(period)'. You should be very useful.' Kanbei thought to himself.

"Hey, Sephiroth…a question if I may?" Kanbei asked.

"What?!" Sephiroth said.

"Why do you need Konami Original Songs?" Kanbei said, picking 'Max.' and beating it.

"Well, this has changed things." Scott said.

"Prepare to face the might of a Max Brother." Kanbei said, playing 'Max.' (6500/4500), "Normally, I'd have to wait a turn before attacking, but with this magic card, '1st Stage', he can immediately attack. And as Darky up there knows all too well, both of your characters are going bye-bye." Kanbei said, ordering 'Max.' to attack.

Sephiroth let out a low chuckle, "I don't think so."

"What?!" Everyone said as 'Max.' seemed to be having a seizure.

"This character is now mine." Sephiroth said, "All thanks to the magic card, 'Forced Feedback'."

"Explain yourself!" Kanbei said.

"Easy…the intensity of the shockwaves produced from this card's feedback causes your character to be confused…and so it is now mine to use." Sephiroth said.

"Dammit it all!" Kanbei said.

"Hmm, I only thought us robots goofed with wording like that." Reps said.

"And now…you fool, I can summon this card." Sephiroth said, showing his Max Brother.

"What in the hell?! A seventh Max Brother?! Scott, did you know about this?" Ryan asked.

"Yes…I was hoping it was a lie, but some info I got awhile back stated that that card was stolen." Scott said, "In all actuality, though, Kanbei's 'Max Infinity' is really the seventh and the one Sephiroth has is the sixth one."

"I remember you mentioning something like that." Dark said, "Was that what had you so distracted during the earlier duels?"

"You could say that…" Scott said.

"You don't know what you're doing…" Kanbei said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm aware of what I'm doing. I'm going to win." Sephiroth said as he sacrificed his 'Jenova-Death', 'Saviour Sephiroth', and 'Max.' to summon 'Max Ascension' (13300/10300), "How does it feel to stare into the face of defeat?"

"You have no idea…what it means…to be a Max Brother…" said 'Max Ascension' as his black-cloaked, bald figure slowly materialized on the field.

"What's up with his attack points? How did they get so high?" Kanbei demanded.

"Easy…by sacrificing those three characters…their combined attack and defense points become 'Ascension's. As the creator of the card, I thought you'd know that." Sephiroth said.

"I know…I was merely testing you…and saying that for dramatic effect." Kanbei said.

"Oh, how lovely." Sephiroth said, rolling his eyes, "Regardless, you shall taste defeat. So much for you winning this duel. Heh, and you never got to use 'Infinity', what a shame."

'There has to be something I can do to win this.' Kanbei said, 'I don't have any cards in my hand that could be used…Ryan was right…'

"So, have you nothing to help you on your last turn?" Sephiroth said.

"…" Sephiroth stared at Ryan and Scott, "I may have lost, but whomever of you wins your match better bring Sephiroth down!"

"Kanbei…" Ryan said.

"No one can defeat me! Finish him off 'Max Ascension'!" Sephiroth shouted.

'Max Ascension' launched his Arrow Inferno attack at Kanbei.

"Brother!" Sonja shouted as Kanbei was overtaken in the attack.

Kanbei staggered a moment before falling down on one knee.

"I've won, girl, now make it official!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Jeez…the winner of the first semi-final match is Sephiroth." Sonja said, then ran to see her brother, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…ugh." Kanbei said, standing up.

"It just seems to be harder and harder to kill people nowadays…I messed up with Cloud, now you Kanbei…I shan't make the mistake again with my next opponent." Sephiroth said, walking off.

"…" Ryan said.

"…" Scott said.

Both merely looked at one another, nodded, and headed down to the arena.

"If you don't mind, Kanbei, we'd like to get our duel going…the longer this drags out, the more trouble Sephiroth will cause." Ryan said.

"He's right…this madness has to stop, Kanbei!" Scott said.

"…" Kanbei said, "Very well…we shall forego the waiting period between matches at your request. The second semi-final duel shall start now!"

Kanbei, with Sonja's help, limped over to the sidelines to observe the duel.

"The semi-final duel between Ryan Reid and Scott Broome shall now begin!" Sonja shouted.

"Let's do this, Scott." Ryan said, drawing his first hand and launching his duel pad.

"I agree…the sooner we finish this fight, the sooner one of us can kick Sephy's ass!" Scott said, doing the same.

"Very well…" Ryan said, drawing his next card, 'Good…this should get things going.'

Ryan played 'Brilliant2U K.O.G G3 mix'.

"And now I use this ritual card, 'Dark Side Conversion', in order to summon 'Robo2001' (2000/1900). I also play one card face down. Your turn." Ryan said.

"Not bad." Scott said, drawing his next card, 'Holy St! I already drew my Max Brother card.'

Scott played 'Max 300' and summoned 'Max 300' (4500/3500) in attack mode.

"I also play two cards face down, now attack his 'Robo2001' with Arrow Obliteration." Scott said.

"Heh, don't think so. Reveal face down card, 'Boomerang'." Ryan said.

"Nice try, Ryan, but I counter with this card, 'Sleeping Dragon.' This card nullifies any trap card you try to use on me." Scott said.

"Still was able to cancel your attack though." Ryan said, "My turn."

'I don't like how he has his Max Brother…not too many cards as strong as it in my deck.' Ryan thought, 'But this card shall help me.'

"I play the magic card, 'Trick Bars of Paralyzing Pain'." Ryan said.

"Heh, three turns then…good luck Ryan." Scott said with a grin.

'I'll need them.' Ryan thought, looking over his hand.

Ryan played 'Bag' and, via the ritual card 'Power of the Heart', summoned 'Ryan the Keysaber Master' (4000/3500) in defense mode.

"Hmm…." Scott said, "I pass my turn."

"Jeez…they seem so serious." Dark said.

"Yes, but they are pushing one another after all." Charmy said.

"When Sephiroth is the next opponent, they have no choice but to." Cloud said.

"Yes…but who shall snap first?" Mia asked.

Ryan drew his next card, 'Good…do I have the stamina though?'

Ryan played 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' and used his 'Unusual Darkness' ritual card to summon 'Dark the 2nd Keysaber Master' (2700/2400)' in defense mode.

"I was wondering why you played that song…its one of the only 10-footers in Disney Mix…and Dark's a level 10 character." Scott said, 'I know what he's up to…but I can't stop it.'

"I pass." Scott said, drawing his next card.

"You should know what comes next." Ryan said, playing the 'Fusion' card, "Because now I'll summon 'DR the Keysaber Legend' (5500/4000)' in attack mode."

There was a bright flash as 'Ryan the Keysaber Master' and 'Dark the 2nd Keysaber Master' fused into 'DR the Keysaber Legend'.

"Dammit!" Scott shouted, "I knew you'd do that."

"Then you should know this move too. 'DR' attack with Tertiary Rush!" Ryan shouted.

'DR' did a double spin slash on 'Max 300', then finished up with a double stab of his Keysabers.

"I guess he didn't have what it takes to be a Max." Ryan said with a grin.

"Ugh…" Scott said, his life points dropping to 7000, "Nice move…I'd expect no less."

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Ryan said.

"My move!" Scott said, drawing his next card.

Looking at his hand, Scott formulated a plan.

'Good…these four will work well…now to fix Ryan first.' Scott thought to himself.

Scott played 'PARANOiA Survivor' and summoned his 'Ryan the Keysaber Legend' (4000/3500).

"That won't do you much good." Ryan said.

"Oh, but it will after I play this card." Scott said, "I'm sure you'll understand this card."

"How did you get ahold of that?!" Ryan asked, "It's incredibly rare!"

"My deck is something to not be taken lightly." Scott said, playing the 'Split Personality' magic card.

"Is it just me, or does 'DR' look a little sick?" Charmy asked.

"It seems like the fusion is failing." Dark said.

"I wondered why Scott was so calm about Ryan summoning 'DR'." Reps said, "Guess this is why."

"Come on Ryan! You can do it!" Charmy shouted.

"Damn! Who knew you had such a card?" Ryan said as 'DR' split back into 'Ryan the Keysaber master' and 'Dark the 2nd Keysaber Legend'.

"Yep…so it's a stalemate." Scott said, "And I know you only have one fusion card, so I needn't worry about you giving me trouble again."

"I switch my characters to defense mode." Ryan said, out of options, "And end my turn."

Scott drew his next card, played 'PARANOiA Survivor Max' and summoned 'Scott the IIDX Legend' (2700/2400).

"Oh, gee, I wonder what you're next move could be?" Ryan said.

"Very funny…I now use my 'Fusion' magic card to summon 'Eclipse'." Scott said as 'Ryan the Keysaber Master' and 'Scott the IIDX Legend' fused into 'Eclipse' (6000/3400).

"Say goodbye to your 'Ryan the Keysaber Master'." Scott said as 'Eclipse' sliced Ryan's card to bits with Arcs Arcanus.

"Damn…but at least I didn't lose any life points." Ryan said, drawing his next card.

Ryan studied over his hand, 'There has to be something I can do…four pieces of Ansemian…I can lay down this card in defense…and this card…it might work…but it all depends on what I draw next time.'

Ryan played 'I Need You (Insideout 3 Doors Mix)' and summoned 'Charmy (4th Mix)' (1700/1400) in defense mode.

"Is that it?" Scott said, shaking his head, "I would've thought you'd be more challenging than that. However, I know you have that 'Legend' of yours in there, so I'll have to give it my all."

Scott played 'Stoic (Challenge)' to summon 'Lectrikfro the Enigmatic' (3300/3300).

"Josh?! You summoned Josh to the field?!" Ryan said, his eyes large in disbelief, "Do you know the chaos you could unleash?!"

"Um…yes." Scott said.

Needless to say, everyone present was sweatdropping like crazy.

"I won't even ask." Cloud said.

"There's still one more trick up my sleeve." Scott said, producing another 'Fusion' card.

"You wouldn't." Ryan said.

"I would." Scott said as 'Eclipse' fused with 'Lectrikfro the Enigmatic' to form 'NightFire' (7500/5500).

"Dammit…" Ryan said, "Things just go from bad to Holy Shit with me, don't they?"

"I actually find that amusing." Kanbei said with a laugh before doubling over in pain from his wounds.

"Yes, sadly they do…but you're the main protagonist, so I know you'll pull something out of the brink on nowhere to win this." Scott said.

"Hello!" Boomed Shades voice, "Fourth wall!! Fragile!!"

"She can't take much more, Shades!" Metal said, "I've patched her all I can…"

"That was…random." Scott said.

"Yeah…well, finish your turn." Ryan said.

"Heh, 'NightFire', attack both of his characters to destroy his defense." Scott said.

Ryan shielded himself from the explosion, as both his characters were defeated.

"No one destroys a card version of me." Charmy said, being held back by Reps, Dark, Cloud, Aerith, and Mia.

"That girl of yours is scary sometimes." Scott said.

"Let me guess…multiple attacks for Josh's run by committee thinking, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yep!" said 'NightFire', "Though it seems the committee part is fighting with both 'Dark' and 'Scott's consciousness. Being a fusion character can suck!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No comments from the cards!" Scott said, "It's your own fault for being in my deck. Anyway, it's your turn, Ryan…what will you do?"

'I know my deck shall not fail me…I have to face off against Sephiroth…it's me and Dark he's after…' Ryan said, drawing his next card, '…now my plan can work.'

"I know that look Ryan…it never means anything good when you've got it on." Scott said.

"Yes…first I play this magic card, 'Sacrifice Blow' and discard any characters from my hand to my graveyard. And now…." Ryan said, selecting 'The Legend of Max' on Standard.

"He's doing just what he did last time." Charmy said, "He's gonna beat Scott the same way he beat Callie."

Scott could only look on as Ryan full comboed 'The Legend of Max' on Standard.

'It's only fitting this way…at least I know he won't lose to Sephiroth.' Scott thought as Ryan summoned 'The Legend of Max' (8000/8000).

"Can you feel it, Scott? That's the sound of history being created." Ryan said, as 'Legend' sent 'NightFire' into oblivion with Boost Arrow Blitzkrieg.

"I know…" Scott said, drawing his next card, 'I've nothing left.'

"Scott…" Ryan said.

"I know…now do what you have to." Scott said with a grin.

"Right…'The Legend of Max', attack Scott's life points directly!" Ryan shouted.

Scott stood his ground as 'Legend's attack hit him head on, eliminating the last of his life points.

"The winner of the second semi-final match is Ryan Reid!" Sonja shouted, "The final battle between Ryan and Sephiroth shall take place in one hour."

"Well…in one hour…it'll all come down to Ryan." Aerith said.

"I know he can win…we won't let Sephiroth be victorious!" Dark said.

"Besides, even if he wins, we can still take him down the old fashioned way." Cloud said with a grin.

"Yes…but I hope we can just avoid more fighting." Mia said.

"Just let me at him now!" Charmy shouted, being held down by everyone again, "I'll show that bastard what I think of him!"

"Ryan, a little help?" Dark said, trying not to slip.

"Oh, right…you good Scott?" Ryan asked.

Scott looked at Ryan, shook of the layer of ash that 'Legend's attack had left on him, and grinned.

Ryan nodded and went to get Charmy, "Come on girl, I'll find some way to calm you down."

Charmy whispered into Ryan's ear and Ryan blushed.

"I'll, uh, uh…see you guys in an hour." Ryan said, rushing off with Charmy.

"Heh, and usually you're the one like that Dark." Scott said.

"Hey, I guess I've just rubbed off on him." Dark said grinning, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!"

"That's the best thing anyone's said so far!" Cloud said.

Everyone laughed and headed to the cafeteria to chat and rest.

"Well, they seemed happy enough." Sonja said to her brother, helping him walk.

"Yes…as much as I dislike him, I'd rather he beat Sephiroth." Kanbei said.

"Why, brother, it seems you're almost human again." Sonja said with a smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny sister…" Kanbei said, then winced, "Let's just get me some Tylenol or something."

Sonja sighed as she led her brother to the infirmary.

Sephiroth's Room

'It seems Ryan has won his little duel against Scott.' Sephiroth thought, 'Heh, it'll be rather interesting to see how he suffers when I defeat him.'

Sephiroth was holding a photo in his hand.

The picture was of Sephiroth, a silver-haired man, and a silver-haired girl, Sephiroth with his usual scowl, the girl wearing a cute smile, and the man seemingly lost in thought.

"Sister…I'm going to get revenge for what he did to you." Sephiroth said in disgust, "What you became is disturbing…and even if I can't…I always have my back up plan."

Sephiroth laughed menacingly as he threw the photo at the wall, where it's frame broke.

As the photo floated out of the picture frame, something was written on the back in silver letters.

Memories of family are the best…I hope we're always together

-Anse


	10. Final Stage

DDR CITY: Raves of Revolution Final Stage

By

Darkness Shade

Disclaimer: Those items, person, things, etc used by me that are not of my own creation belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Airship Main Hall

"That was great!" Scott said, "Haven't eaten like that in awhile."

"Heh, you eat almost as much as Goku." Dark said with a laugh.

"I wonder how Ryan's doing?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not sure, but it would seem he was rather taken with whatever Charmy whispered to him." Aerith said.

"I just hope he isn't late for his duel." Mia said, "I'd like for all of this to be over soon."

"Heh, heh, heh…it will be over soon enough my dear." Sephiroth said, entering the hall, "There's no need to rush to death…you'll all receive it soon enough."

"Yeah, right." Sonic said, walking in with Shadow, "Ryan'll kick your ass good…just like him and Dark did to Ansemian!"

Sephiroth flared his aura, but then calmed down and walked off to the arena.

"Touched a sore spot, did we?" Shadow said.

"That doesn't make any sense though." Ryan said, walking up to his friends, "Why would Sephy get all uptight about Anse?"

"I'm not sure…" Dark said, nudging Ryan, "So…enjoy your alone time with Charmster?"

"That's none of your business!" Ryan said, blushing slightly, "Besides, you have better things to worry about."

"Like what?" Dark said, just before Charmy smacked him with a giant hammer.

"I think that would be something to worry about more." Cloud said.

"Indeed." Scott said, then laughed.

"I like the ones with the stars." Said Dark as he wobbled about in a daze, "They're always so bright…and PRETTY!"

"Ooookay…." Ryan said, "That was a new…I think you hit him too hard Charmy."

"Nah, he'll be fine…Dark doesn't know the meaning of too much." Charmy said.

"And the girls with the big chests…so squeezeably soft." Dark said, grabbing Charmy's chest and laying his head on it.

Charmy's face began to turn a bright red color.

"Um…Ryan…I think you'd better handle this." Scott said, "Lest your girlfriend there nuke the ship."

"I'll try." Ryan said, grabbing ahold of Dark and prying his hands off of Charmy, "Mia, take care of him."

Mia nodded and placed a light sleep spell over Dark.

"That'll do for him." Ryan said, turning to Charmy, "You okay now?"

Charmy closed her eyes, breathed in, and then smacked Ryan clear across the room.

"Much better!" Charmy said with a huge smile.

"I'm in…such pain right now!" Ryan said, lying in a heap across the hall.

"Tsk, poor Ryan…Dark causes so much trouble for him." Cloud said.

"She shouldn't do such things to her guy, though." Aerith said, "It's not his fault Dark's that way."

"You're telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing?" Cloud asked.

"…Maybe." Aerith said.

"Sometimes I wonder why he stays with that girl when she does such things to him." Scott said, "She can be so violent."

****

WHAM!!

Scott soon had a sizeable lump on his head, courtesy of Charmy's fist.

"Well, I'd better tend to Ryan…he needs to get ready for his duel." Charmy said with a smile, helping Ryan up.

"Oh…was that necessary?" Ryan asked, "And after what we did…last time I be nice to you."

Charmy pouted, "Oh…don't be like that…if you win, how about I…whisper…and then...whisper."

Ryan's eyes got rather large and he was instantly on his feet.

"Let's get this duel over with…I'm ready to battle!" Ryan said, rushing out to the arena.

"Two guesses what she said to him." Cloud said.

"Oh, I can take a guess." Aerith said, "Come on guys…let's go see Sephiroth get his butt kicked!"

Airship Arena

"About time you showed up, Ryan…" Sephiroth said.

"Why? You in a hurry to lose?" Ryan said, taking his place.

"If anyone will lose, it'll be you." Sephiroth said.

"If the two contestants are ready, this duel can commence." Sonja said, "Ryan versus Sephiroth for the championship!"

"Finally…though I think we need to make a change…this place is too drab for our battle." Sephiroth said, waving his arm.

Ryan put a hand on his head, "What's going on?"

????

Ryan awoke to see himself in a dark area.

"Well this is just lovely." Ryan said, "I hate it when we end up in this realm. At least we haven't been attacked yet, right guys?"

Silence.

"Guys?" Ryan asked, "Great…I'm alone then."

"Boo!" Dark shouted after sneaking up on Ryan.

"Ack! Asshole!" Ryan said, smacking Dark in the head, "You see anyone else?"

"No…and I don't like the feeling…something is out there…and I have a feeling we can't handle it separately." Dark said.

"I felt it too…but I doubt we'll need to fuse." Ryan said, "Eh?!"

Ryan's deck lit up and the five cards use to summon 'Ansemian: The Forbidden Dance' transformed into Ansemian.

"Something up?" Ryan asked Ansemian, "I doubt you did this for no reason."

"I don't appreciate being cooped up in that deck of yours so much." Ansemian said, "Besides…"

"Besides…?" Dark asked.

"It's nothing…we should find your friends." Ansemian said.

"Okay…guess we'll go this way." Ryan said, flying north.

'What does he think he's doing bringing them here?' Ansemian thought to herself as she followed Ryan and Dark.

"What's that over there?" Dark asked, pointing at figures in the distance.

"It can't be!" Ryan said, stopping in mid-flight, "Those are us!"

Just in front of them was a faded image of DR fighting with Ansemian's final form.

"I see…but why did he bring us to this place?" Ansemian said, more to her self than anyone else.

"Penny for your thoughts, Anse?" Ryan asked.

"Huh? Oh…well, perhaps I should tell you…then it would make sense why Sephiroth is acting the way he is." Ansemian said.

Before Ansemian could say anything, though, Sephiroth's laughter echoed through the emptiness.

"Hahahahahaha! I still can't believe that you've become this…only shows how weak you were to begin with." Sephiroth said, fading in.

"Bastard! What are you trying to do with all of this?" Dark shouted.

"I figured it'd be best, and fitting, to have our duel where you defeated…" Sephiroth said, before pausing.

"Defeated whom?" Dark said, "Wait…you don't mean…"

"Yes…I see now." Ryan said, "It makes sense…your Anse's brother."

"Heh, so…you've finally figured it out." Sephiroth said, "I was enraged when I learned that she was beaten…especially by someone like you."  
"Then why is so much of the anger you have over that directed toward me?" Dark asked.

"Why? Why?! You, Darkness Shade, are the sole reason someone like him could have been victorious over my sister." Sephiroth said, "Without you, Ryan would never have collected the power needed to win."

"So this whole thing is because of family ties?" Ryan asked, "And I thought my family was messed up."  
"I'm being serious…now let us commence our duel." Sephiroth said.

"Very well." Ryan said, "I'll go first!"

Dark noticed Ansemian still standing near him, away from Ryan and Sephiroth.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Dark asked.

"I...I can't fight my own brother…no matter what he's become." Ansemian said.

"I see…let us hope Ryan can win without your help." Dark said.

Airship Arena

"Where did they go?" Mia asked.

"They were here a second ago." Charmy said, "Then everything got dark."

"They're in a different plane." Scott said, "And it seems they've begun dueling."

"I would suspect you to be able to detect them." Aerith said, "After all…next to them, you're the next strongest."

"I suppose, I just hope Ryan can handle himself…" Scott said, having a flashback.

"You're giving this to me?" Ryan asked, taking the 'Legend of the Dance Card'.

"Yeah…I figure you'd be the best one to handle it." Scott said, "Look…something is definitely wrong with this whole tournament. I know you can feel it to."

"You've got me there…" Ryan said, staring out of a window, "I have a feeling that even if we win…"

"Right…well, take care of that card." Scott said, "I know you won't misuse it."

'I just hope he can use it.' Scott thought as he "felt" the duel.

Heartless Realm

Ryan drew his first card and played 'Dynamite Rave (B4ZA Beat Mix)'.

"Now I summon 'Sora' (2100/2300) in attack mode and lay down two cards before ending my turn." Ryan said.

"Well, I certainly am surprised to see him in your deck." Sephiroth said.

'What did he mean by that?' Dark and Scott thought at the same time.

'Scott?' Dark thought.

'Hey, I got through to you. Good…how's the duel going?' Scott asked.

'Ryan's done his first move…Sephiroth is up.' Dark said.

Sephiroth played 'Dynamite Rave' and summoned 'Ansem' (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Ansemian looked like she was in shock.

"Anse?" Dark said, giving her a little shake, "Are you okay?"

"I'll…I'll be okay. I think this place is just getting to me." Ansemian said, 'Is it really him…or is it just a card? Brother…'

"Seems my card is stronger, so say goodbye to your spiky-haired friend!" Sephiroth said, commanding 'Ansem' to attack 'Sora'.

"Heh…reveal face down cards." Ryan said, as he revealed the magic cards 'Oblivion' and 'Oathkeeper', "Since you seem to know an awful lot about the other realities, then you know what these are…by equipping both Sora's attack points are raised by 1000."

'Ansem' was blown back by 'Sora's twin Keyblade attack and Sephiroth's life points dropped to 7400.

"You heroes always think you're such hot stuff." Sephiroth said, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Whatever, my move." Ryan said, drawing his next card.

Ryan played 'I Do I Do I Do' and, via the 'Pizza Delivery Call' ritual card, summoned 'Charmy (5th Mix)' (2400/2000)'.

"Now I'll attack your life points directly with both 'Sora' and 'Charmy (5th Mix)'!" Ryan shouted.

"Heh, I don't think so." Sephiroth said, playing his face down card.

'So, it was true…he did have it.' Dark and Scott thought at the same time.

'Dammit!' Dark and Scott thought at the same time.

"I was wondering how you controlled those three." Ryan said, "You've a Bemani item as well."

"Yes…my Bemani Pod did allow me to control those weak minded fools." Sephiroth said, "And so my 'Bemani Pod' card will allow me to do the same to one of your cards. Since your 'Charmy (5th mix)' card is weaker, I'll control it and let your 'Sora' card destroy her."

"Dammit!" Ryan shouted as 'Sora' destroyed 'Charmy (5th mix)'.

"And since they were both your cards, you lose the 700 life points." Sephiroth said with a laugh."

"This is far from over." Ryan said as his life points dropped to 7300.

Airship Arena

"So, how's he fairing?" Charmy asked.

"Not good…Sephiroth just had two of his own cards fight each other and he lost the life points." Scott said.

"Dammit! This sucks not being able to know what's going on!" Reps shouted.

"It feels like someone's missing." Mia said.

"Hmm, you're right…where's the two anthros of our bunch?" Charmy asked.

Scott seemed to concentrate then open his eyes wide, "Um…their busy doing stuff."

Heartless Realm

"My turn." Sephiroth said, drawing his next card, "This one will do."

Sephiroth played 'Drop Out' and summoned 'Rockman Trigger' (2800/2900) in attack mode.

"I'll lay down one card and finish my turn." Sephiroth said.

"You do realize how blatant that trap of your is, don't you?" Ryan said while drawing his next card.

"Hmm…perhaps, but you won't know unless you attack." Sephiroth said.

"Very well." Ryan said, playing 'PARANOiA KCET Clean Mix' and summoning 'Metal Sonic Mk.II' (2400/2400).

"Heh, and now I'll skip over your character to attack your life points directly with this card, my 'Bemani Arrow'." Ryan said as his magic card created a freeze arrow bridge over Sephiroth's 'Rockman Trigger'.

"Dammit!" Sephiroth said as 'Metal Sonic Mk.II' and 'Sora' dealt him a combined total of 5500 damage, lowering his life points to 1600, "You think you're doing so well…but I wonder what would happen if I made things more difficult."

Dark fell down on one knee and held his head, "What's going on?"

"Dark?" Ansemian said, shaking him, "Brother…why are you doing this?"

"Heh, I never thought it would be this easy to overtake that fool's mind." Sephiroth said, "I suppose that's what he gets for being the grey character in this story."

A booming sigh could be heard as Shades tried to keep the fourth wall from collapsing.

"Back to my point…if I can't defeat you in this duel, then perhaps I can toy with you just as I did my dear friends Cloud and Aerith." Sephiroth said, "I'll send Darkness Shade back to deal with your friends while we continue our duel here…and if you have any ideas of ditching to stop him, I'll kill you where you stand."

"That's your ace in the hole?" Ryan said, "I'm disappointed, I'm on the verge of winning this duel and all you can do is threaten weakly. Dark's too strong to be overtaken by…"

Dark fired a large ki blast at Ryan, whom barely dodged it.

"You were saying?" Sephiroth said, "Besides, if you knew of the card I held in my hands, you'd take me more seriously."

"Idle threats…though I'm saddened that Dark fell to you so easily." Ryan said.

"Go, Darkness Shade, attack those you once called friend!" Sephiroth said as Dark returned back to the airship, "Now, how about we get back to our duel?"

Airship Arena

'Shit!' Scott thought, "Everyone get ready!"

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Sephiroth did something I didn't think was possible…he overtook Dark's mind." Scott said, grabbing his sword.

"I see…I know how that goes." Cloud said, pulling out his Buster Sword.

A huge purple colored energy burst signified Dark's arrival.

"Hello, friends." Dark said, holding his Keysaber.

"I can't believe you, Dark." Mia said, "How could you give in?"

"You know nothing…one who seeks nothing can know nothing." Dark said.

"God, you sound like Ansem." Scott said, "I won't let you win…you may be my friend, but I'm still going to fight you."

"Very well…let's go!" Dark said, flaring his aura before charging Scott.

Scott blocked his Keysaber and knocked Dark back, then flew up above the airship.

Dark matched Scott's height and the two warriors stared at one another.

"I know you're still in there Dark…fight him!" Scott shouted.

"Sorry, but you're wasting your breath." Dark said, putting his hands together, "See if you can dodge this move."

Dark began to glow a very dark purple color as a shadowy aura took over his body.

"Darkness Flare!" Dark shouted as he fired a huge energy blast as Scott.

"Ka-Ma-Ha-Me-Haaaaa!" Scott shouted, striking back with his own attack.

The two attacks cancelled each other out and left our two fighters staring each other down.

"I always knew I'd have to fight one of you someday." Scott said, "I never thought it'd be this soon."

"Funny how things go." Dark said, charging at Scott.

The two exchanged blow after blow before locking each other in a grapple.

"You're a lot stronger than I ever thought you'd be." Scott said.

"That's what happens when you go through what we did." Dark said with a grin.

"Too bad I have to end this." Scott said.

"I wouldn't be too hasty." Dark whispered, "Make this look good."

"Nani?" Scott asked.

"We have to let Sephiroth think he's winning…that's how we beat him." Dark whispered.

"I see now…let's put on a good show then." Scott said, knocking his head against Dark's repeatedly.

"Ouch!" Dark said, flying back from Scott's headbutt, "Fine, try this!"

Dark pulled out two of his Keysaber and spun them quickly with his mind.

"What the hell?!" Scott shouted.

"Rolling Hell Wheels!" Dark shouted as his two Keysabers turned into flying discs of death, aimed straight at Scott.

'He's really making this look real.' Scott said, dodging the two Keysabers.

"We can't just sit here and look!" Cloud shouted in anger.

"Well, unless you've learned how to fly, that's what we're stuck doing." Aerith said.

"Besides, look at them, they're in a completely different league." Charmy said, "I'm more worried about Ryan."

Just as Scott managed to deflect back Dark's Rolling Hell Wheels, there was a large flash as Ryan and what looked like Sephiroth appeared.

'About time…this act took a lot out of me.' Dark thought.

Heartless Realm: 20 minutes ago

"Ha, you're bluffing Sephiroth." Ryan said, "You couldn't possibly have anything that will help you."

"Oh, but I beg to differ…for now I use this magic card, 'Forced Feedback'!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Damn it! I know what that does." Ryan said as his characters spasmed in confusion and submitted to Sephiroth's control.

"And now I can summon this card." Sephiroth said, playing 'Max Ascension' (8300/8300).

"Big deal…I've faced worse." Ryan said.

"We'll see how you fare on your next turn." Sephiroth said.

Ryan drew his card and played 'Midnight Blaze' to summon 'Charmy (3rd Mix)' (1500/2000) in defense mode.

"I end my turn." Ryan said, 'This doesn't look good.'

"Heh, defend all you want…you will run out of cards eventually." Sephiroth said.

Needless to say, this repeated for quite a few minute, Ryan defending while Sephiroth would attack and destroy his defense.

Sephiroth began to slowly loose his patience and could not control his rage.

"Grrrrargh!" Sephiroth shouted as he transformed into Savior Sephiroth.

"Shit!" Ryan shouted as the Heartless Realm broke down and they returned to the airship.

Airship Arena

"Ugh, I guess we made it back." Ryan said.

Ansemian remained quiet as she saw her brother transformed.

"Ack!" Aerith shouted, "He changed!"

"Damn that Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, "He's become his Saviour Sephiroth self."

"Saviour Sephiroth? You mean the author used the right term?" Scott said.

There was a loud creaking and groaning noise as the fourth wall began to take on more pressure.

"Heh, it seems you were foolish in believing you could actually defeat me." Saviour Sephiroth said, "All those cards in your deck are worthless…and it seems 'Legend' is buried so far in your deck that you'll never reach it."

"It's not over yet Sephy!" Ryan shouted, drawing his next card.

'This is the card Scott gave me…but I don't know how to use it. It's still transparent…this won't help me. I don't have anymore characters to place on the field. It's not supposed to end this way. The villain isn't supposed to win. I'm not supposed to lose and my friends aren't supposed to die.' Ryan thought.

"I take from your silence that you failed to draw any character cards at all." Saviour Sephiroth said.

"Ryan…" Charmy said.

"Damn!" Dark shouted

"Is there nothing left that he can do?" Reps asked.

"I don't know…" Scott said, 'If only we knew how to use that card!'

'I really wish he didn't have to lose like this.' Kanbei thought, breaking out of his quiet trance, 'He doesn't deserve to lose to this…freak.'

"Are you prepared to die?" Saviour Sephiroth said.

"How can I die in a mere card game?" Ryan asked.

"Don't you realize what our trip to the realm of the Heartless did?" Saviour Sephiroth said, "The loser of this game loses permanently."

"I won't give you the satisfaction of fear." Ryan said, "If you're going to attack me, then do it!"

"With pleasure!" Saviour Sephiroth shouted as 'Max Ascension' charged at Ryan.

"Brother, no!" Ansemian shouted.

"Ryan!!!!!" shouted all of Ryan's friends as a bright flash overtook the arena…

????

"…where am I?" Ryan said, floating in a white void, "Is this death? I don't see any funny looking cloud things that represent souls running around though."

Ryan looked around and saw nothing but the endless white.

"I failed them all…some hero I turned out to be." Ryan said, "I couldn't even beat someone in a damn card game."

Ryan floated for a long time, watching how his movements left an image trail.

"Keeping occupied, are you?" said a familiar voice.

"Shades? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Well, to be honest…you didn't lose." Shades said.

"Then, what was that flash?" Ryan asked.

"Well…after that last comment by Scott, the fourth wall kinda…broke." Shades said.

"Broke?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it's…it's gone…" Shades said.

"Well, then why are you here?" Ryan said.

"After I fix things, I can put you back to your last turn." Shades said.

"What good will that do?" Ryan asked, "I'll just lose like last time."

"Well…" Shades said as Ansemian stepped out from behind him.

"Anse?" Ryan asked.

"I…I was wrong. I have to fight my brother…he's lost control this time." Ansemian said, holding the 'Legend of the Dance' card.

"I don't understand." Ryan said.

"To help you, I'm going to power this card…but that means…" Ansemian said, "I'll be leaving."

"Leaving? Never thought I'd say this, but I don't want you to." Ryan said, "You've helped me so much."

"Yes…but I believe I'd finally rest at ease by doing this last act." Ansemian said as she faded and the 'Legend of the Dance' card fluttered slowly to Ryan.

"Anse…I won't let your sacrifice be for naught." Ryan said, "Let's do this!.

"If you're ready then, I'll send you back and make sure the fourth wall doesn't collapse again." Shades said.

Ryan nodded as Shades snapped his fingers.

Airship Arena: 2 minutes ago

"Damn that Sephiroth!" Cloud said, "He became his Saviour Sephiroth self!"

"Saviour Sephiroth?" Scott said, before being knocked cold from an unseen force.

"What happened to him?" Mia asked.

"Hell if I know." Dark said, shaking Scott, "This is no time to be sleeping man, Ryan needs our support."

"Huh?" Scott said, "How rare…that's never happened to me before."

"Are you prepared to die?" Saviour Sephiroth said.

"Nope, because I know I will win." Ryan said.

"Oh, really…so confident now, are we? Then finish your turn up and we'll see how things go." Saviour Sephiroth said.

Ryan held the 'Legend of the Dance' card in his hand…the card now solid thanks in part to Anse's sacrifice.

"I place this one card face down and end my turn." Ryan said, 'I hope this works…even I don't know what this card does.'

"That's it…? One face down card? You've disappointed me, Ryan." Saviour Sephiroth said, "Now die!"

'Max Ascension' charged at Ryan, but this time…

"I don't think so, reveal face down card, 'Legend of the Dance'!" Ryan shouted.

"What, what is this?" Saviour Sephiroth shouted.

"This is the ultimate card…this is your finish!" Ryan shouted.

"Nonsense, 'Ascension', finish him!" Saviour Sephiroth shouted.

'Ascension' looked at him and shook his head.

"What trickery is this?" Saviour Sephiroth said.

"Hey, I'm not dead!" Ryan shouted.

"What's going on with my deck?" Scott said as it began to glow.

"Mine's doing it too!" Reps shouted.

"So is mine!" Dark shouted.

'My deck is glowing like the others…what does this mean?' Kanbei thought.

"I don't understand what's happening?!" Saviour Sephiroth shouted.

"Don't you see? This is the true power of the 'Legend of the Dance' card!" Ryan said as his deck glowed brightly, his max brother card raising out of it.

As if on cue, the five max brother cards from Kanbei, Scott, Dark, and Reps joined Ryan's 'Legend' and Saviour Sephiroth's 'Ascension' on Ryan's side of the board.

"I play the ultimate character card, 'Max All-Stars' (Ω/Ζ)!" Ryan said as all seven Max Brother cards stood together, ready to finish off Saviour Sephiroth.

"This can't be! I was on the verge of victory!" Saviour Sephiroth shouted.

"Heh, you fool…it's time you felt the true power. 'Max All-Stars', attack with Dance Dance Revolution!" Ryan shouted, striking a dramatic pose.

The seven Max Brothers lifted high above the airship as flashes of light filled the air.

Mixes of DDR slowly materialized, 1st through Extreme, which formed a nine before raining down on Saviour Sephiroth while the announcer voiced his annoying one-liners.

"Wha, wha, what?!"

"Are you a monkey?"

"Did you have breakfast this morning?!"

"Don't be careless!"

"You're not following the music!"

"You're a little out of shape!"

"Get off the stage!"

"Loser!!!"

"Game Over!!!"

When the dust settled, there was nothing left of Saviour Sephiroth.

"I…I won!" Ryan said with a smile as he collapsed.

"Ryan!" Charmy said, rushing over to him.

"I think everyone would agree that postponing the award ceremony while we all recoup from the events that recently happened would be a good idea." Kanbei said.

"Yes…we'll be on our way then." Scott said, hefting Ryan up, "You think with all that power he'd be lighter."

Just then, Sonic and Shadow finally made it up to the arena deck.

"So, we miss anything?" Sonic asked.

"No, nothing at all." Cloud said.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Aerith asked.

"Well…" Shadow said.

(5 minutes later…)

"God, I didn't need to know that!" Dark said.

Mia and Charmy's eyes were just large and blank.

Kanbei had his hands over Sonja's ears.

"Just, get the hell off my ship!" Kanbei shouted.

Our heroes flew home, hoping to recover from the trials presented by this tournament.

1 week later

"I can't believe this whole thing is finally over…Sephiroth's gone…there's no crazy tournament or some insane villain seeking revenge." Ryan said.

"Yeah, you're right…it has been too quiet." Scott said.

"You guys should be glad it's quiet." Mia said, just as Shadow ran by chasing Shadow.

"Well, almost quiet." Dark said.

"Oh, it just wouldn't be the same if those two didn't make so much noise." Charmy said, sitting down next to Ryan, "So, are you guys ready?"

"Right, let's go get our praise!" Dark shouted, flying off through the roof.

Ryan sighed, "We do have a door!"

"Praise? I don't recall him getting past the quarter-finals." Scott said.

"Just let the boy dream." Mia said.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Dark asked.

Everyone sighed and took off after Dark.

Our heroes landed outside Kanbei's stadium where the award ceremony was to take place.

"You guys are finally here, good. That means we can begin!" Sonja said, leading them onto the field.

After being seated, Kanbei walked out as the crowd clapped.

"Welcome…as you all know, the DDR CITY tournament has recently come to a close. Today we recognize the winner and runner-up from the tournament." Kanbei said.

As '.59' played, Scott went up to receive his award and then 'Candy Star' played as Ryan went up to collect his trophy…which took awhile since a swarm of fangirls overtook him.

Finally, he got up there and accepted his trophy from Kanbei.

"Well, as the winner, is there anything you wish to say?" Kanbei asked.

"Well…" Ryan started, before there was a loud explosion, "What the hell?"

"I know that energy signature!" Dark shouted.

"Did you fools really believe me to be gone so easily?" Sephiroth said.

"Damn it!" Ryan said, pulling out his Keysaber, "Kanbei, get everyone out of here!"

Kanbei nodded as he tried to evacuate everyone there.

"You will all die!" Sephiroth said, launching energy blast after energy blast at the crowd.

"No!" Ryan and Dark shouted, knocking the blasts away.

"Don't forget about me!" Scott shouted, "I want to have some fun too!"

"You want fun?" Sephiroth asked, "Then take this! Sin Harvest!"

Scott was knocked back as Sephiroth's attack drained his energy.

"It's time we passed this." Sephiroth said, "Descend Heartless Angel!"

"I don't like what he's doing!" Charmy shouted.

"No…not this again." Sonic said.

"Well, I'll be ready for what comes this time." Shadow said, "Nothing to hold back."

"Will someone explain what is going on?" Reps asked.

"Simple…get ready for some interdimensional fun!" Ryan said with a grin as Sephiroth released a blinding flash of dark energy at our heroes.

"Here we go again!" Dark shouted as he and the others were overtaken by Sephiroth's energy…

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

(A/N: I know, I know…beat the crap out of me for hanging the story at such a point, but this is where this story ends and the next one will begin; unfortunately, that may not be for some time…as all my resources needed for it aren't accessible at the moment. I will be writing another one-shot story (hopefully) in-between now and when I start working on the next story in the saga (projected date December 2K4 at the earliest). I can't tell you much about the next story, but I will give you the title, **DDR HEARTS 2**. Try to figure out what that one will be like. As for the two Max's (Ascension and Infinity) that seem new…July 13th…and that's all I'll say.)


End file.
